


Wish Upon A Floating Lantern

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, First Love, First Meet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rapunzel AU, happy happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus lives with his over-protective father, who rarely lets him leave their home without him - Magnus possesses strong magic and Asmodeus is trying to protect him from evil people. That is why Magnus' best and only friend is a chameleon called Raphael. Every day is the same and boring, until one day a handsome man suddenly finds his way to Magnus' room and... Magnus comes up with a wonderful idea!orMalec Rapunzel AU that no one asked for xDThe title of the fic has been changed and I like it soooo much more! just_another_lightwood_bane left this as a suggestion and I just want to thank you again so much for helping me out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 98
Kudos: 123
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was bored out of his mind that day in particular. It was soon going to be his birthday and all that he really wanted for his birthday was a day in the outside world, but he knew that it was going to be difficult to make his father see that he was old enough to go out by himself. Asmodeus was a bit of an _overprotective_ parent, though the word overprotective was kind of an understatement as Magnus was pretty much limited only to their castle, which was pretty well hidden from the other world and the young warlock, who was wishing to see the outside world, was dying to explore it a little bit more. But, his father would always say that the outside world was dangerous and too unpredictable for the young warlock. But, this was kind of a bullshit as Magnus was soon turning 19 and he was pretty sure he could handle himself well outside. 

It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ go out, but it was just his father always following him around and in the past he didn’t mind it too much. But as he grew older, he just decided to not bother leaving the castle grounds as his father was always there to keep him company and it was getting at this point a bit ridiculous and very embarrassing. Asmodeus was still _hands on_ father and Magnus just wanted to breathe properly a little bit. But, well, there wasn’t much that he could do. 

Magnus did try sneaking out every now and then, but the magic that Asmodeus had put around the castle always told the man if his son wanted to sneak out, so by his tenth attempt, Magnus just stopped trying as his father would always find him. So, there he was, bored out of his mind, looking through the window of his room and was just gloomily sighing under his breath. It truly was a perfect day to be outside, but _no._ He was pouting and he then looked around his room. 

Magnus understood that his father was trying to keep him safe - they were both warlocks and warlocks were quite rare in the world. Some of the people weren’t really favourable to them and tended to hunt warlocks down and keep their warlock marks as trophies, which scared the hell out of Magnus. They were called Shadowhunters and to that day, Magnus didn’t meet one, but he heard enough stories that he didn’t even want to meet one. They were described as monsters by his father, enough to keep the young warlock still confined in the walls of the castle. Still, he wanted to see more of the outside world - he was really conflicted if he was being honest and he just sighed again.

“Alright, Raphi, what should we be doing this morning?” asked Magnus happily and clasped his hands together. He glanced down on the window stall and saw his little friend - Raphael, who was a chameleon. One of his rare friends if he was being honest and he then sighed, but nodded. “How about I dress you up very prettily?” asked Magnus, who loved creating outfits and Raphael quickly started backing away. Oh, no he wasn’t going to put him into dresses again! Raphael had quite the character and he didn’t let anyone mess around with him. Magnus snorted and then just sighed sadly. “Okay, then none of that,” said Magnus and glanced around the room and found the books.

“How about reading?” asked Magnus and Raphael stuck out his tongue. Yeah, the warlock felt him - all he did was read these days and he had read pretty much everything that he had in his room. He’d go out and buy more books, but well… He sighed and then leaned against the wall. “Well, if you’re so smart, then what do you reckon we should do?” asked Magnus as it seemed that _Raphael_ knew better - they he should propose with something!

Raphael nodded and turned around, facing the outside world and he then pointed at it. Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest when the chameleon pointed outside and Magnus only shook his head. “You know how much I wish to go out as well,” said Magnus and then picked up his little friend and carried him over to the bed. Raphael didn’t seem too impressed and Magnus chuckled a little bit. “I can’t just go out, dad will notice and then again send his search party after me,” said Magnus and shuddered when he remembered what happened the last time. “Do you even remember how embarrassing that was for me?”

Raphael nodded, but still insisted on going out. Instead, Magnus found another book and the little lizard _whined_ and tried to prevent Magnus from reading as he started marching up and down the book cover, so that Magnus couldn’t open it up. Magnus snorted and then folded his arms on top of his chest. “Listen, Raphi, I’m really sorry I can’t go out with you on adventures,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “Though I’ve had an idea,” said Magnus and Raphael perked up. “You know how it’s soon gonna be my birthday in a few days?” asked Magnus and Raphael happily nodded. “I thought that maybe I would ask my father for permission to go to the Kingdom,” said Magnus and glanced up at the sky through the window. There was an event that happened every year that he’d love to see more up close.

Each year, on his birthday, Magnus would see something that he called floating lights above the kingdom and he always wished to go see them, but Asmodeus strictly forbade from ever setting a foot inside of the Kingdom of Alicante and Magnus was quite saddened by that. Unfortunately the place was where the Shadowhunters lived and he just shook his head. Maybe if he asked nicely enough, then the man would allow him to do so though. If he asked really nicely? Magnus then looked at Raphael, who liked the sound of that and he nodded happily. 

“Amazing,” said Magnus and winked, looking at the book and he then shook his head. Yeah, Raphi was correct, he really wasn’t in the mood to be reading, but something else caught his attention on the desk that was on his room and he pointed to it. Raphael cocked his head to the side a little bit and walked closer to Magnus. “How about a game of chess?” tried Magnus again and Raphael blinked a few times and then hunched his back down, getting into his competitive mood - _the game was on!_

* * *

Alec was running - the royal guard was right above him and he needed to find a hiding place. Yes, the guard was after him with a very justified reason - he had stolen a _crown_ , but in his defense he _really_ needed the money. He didn’t come from a wealthy family and they needed the money, so while he didn’t really like doing what he did, he got desperate. Somehow he managed to creep into the castle and the royal crown was _his_ . All that was left to do was for him to sell the crown and then the money was going to be his! If only the plan would really be that _easy_ and he yelped when he heard the sounds of royal horses getting louder and he shuddered - yep, he needed to find a place to find quick!

Alec ran off the track, getting deeper into the woods, thinking that that way he would be able to get them off of his trail and for a second he actually thought that he managed to do that, but he heard screams again and he groaned, quickly climbing onto the tree and then he waited. His new plan was to knock one of the guards off of his horse, steal the horse and then ride away. That way he would be quicker, much quicker than only going by his feet. He put the crown into the small bag that he had with him and then waited for the guards to show up.

It seemed that he managed to get quite a lot of them off his trail before as there was only _one_ guard that he had seen and he quickly snuck up on him and climbed onto the branch. It wasn’t too high, so he could easily knock the guard off of the horse and thus completely startled him. As the man was trying to figure out what had just happened, Alec grinned and then slapped the horse’s behind and startled it. The horse let out a loud neigh and then started galloping through the woods, running much faster and Alec grinned because they would never be able to catch him now! He grinned and then cheered. 

“See you, suckers!” said Alec and as soon as he spoke up, the horse suddenly stopped running and Alec narrowed his eyes, trying to make it run again, but it would budge. “Come on, forward, fleabag,” he said and thus completely pissed the horse off. The horse turned around and narrowed his eyes, glaring at Alec and his eyes travelled down, until he saw the bag in Alec’s hand and the horse came to the conclusion that there was where the precious crown had to be. The thief was going down! And he was going to be the one to bring him down! As the man royal horse, Jace was quite proud of himself just then!

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” whined Alec as Jace was trying to knock him off and thus succeeded. As Alec flew off of him, so did the bag and Jace quickly started running towards Alec, who was in a desperate attempt to run away, but the horse wasn’t giving up. “Just what kind of a horse are you? Are you mad?!” shrieked Alec and then hid the bag behind his back, but Jace tried to kick him. He didn’t really succeed - what he did succeed was tripping Alec and the horse seemed really proud with him, taking the bag away from Alec and attempted to run back to the others, but Alec ran after him.

“Oh, no you don’t,” said Alec, who couldn’t believe that he was fighting with a horse. “Give it back!” shrieked Alec and somehow managed to snatch the bag away from him. Alec started running and Jace started running after him. Pissed off, Alec finally managed to jump into the nearest bush and started cackling. “You dumbass, you’ll never find me in here,” said Alec, but little did he know - the horse was in the bush with him and Alec yelped when the horse grinned and waggled his brows, almost as if he was saying _boo, I found you!_

* * *

Asmodeus was back and Magnus was pacing around the place. He was about to ask his father about his birthday present - for what he truly wished for and he was quite nervous. His father's reply was probably going to be a loud and clear _no,_ but Raphael was encouraging him and in the end Magnus realised that it wouldn't hurt to ask. His father was a kind and a nice man so Magnus really shouldn't fear too much and he just nodded to himself and looked at the table. He had prepared a nice breakfast for his father while the man was out on the farmer's market and he smiled. Despite being warlocks, Magnus and Asmodeus didn't use magic a lot as they didn't want to seem suspicious to others. So, the Mundane lifestyle was what they were living.

Magnus prepared a nice soup and as soon as he heard the door opening, Magnus perked up and made the table quite quickly, hoping that his father was going to like the little surprise. Maybe he would say yes after this - Magnus also swept up the whole place and dusted it! Just because he wanted to get on his dad's good side and he then rubbed his palms together. "Magnus, Papa is home," announced Asmodeus as he stepped through the door. "I hope you didn't miss me too much, but it was such a long line today at the market, it took me a while to collect everything," said the older warlock and then stepped into the kitchen, where he found his son. "My boy!" exclaimed Asmodeus and Magnus smiled brightly.

"Welcome back, Papa," said Magnus happily and Asmodeus started looking around. Oh, he could smell that something delicious was on the stove and he came closer to it, Magnus hurrying to him and then he pointed to the pot. "I made you breakfast while you were out," said Magnus and Asmodeus smiled proudly - his boy was really amazing, wasn't he? "I also swept up and dusted the whole place," said Magnus and his heart was hammering a bit faster - he was getting close to asking his dad the important question.

"Magnus, my wonderful boy," said Asmodeus and pinched Magnus' cheek. "You're amazing. But something tells me that you're up to something," said Asmodeus and Magnus chuckled. His father really did know everything about him and Magnus clasped his hands together and looked towards Raphael who gave him thumbs up.

"Well, actually," said Magnus and Asmodeus chuckled - as expected. "It's about my birthday," started Magnus and swallowed thickly. He was quite nervous and Asmodeus nodded. Of course, he could never forget about Magnus' birthday and he just fondly sighed and smiled.

"Very well - what do you wish for this year?" asked the man and Magnus chewed on his lip.

"It's nothing much, Papa," said Magnus and the man nodded. It didn't really matter, he would give anything to his precious boy. "It's nothing material," said Magnus and Asmodeus arched a brow but allowed his son to continue. "You know how every year there are lights on the sky for my birthday?" asked Magnus and Asmodeus visibly tensed up, but nodded. "Can I please go see them this year? And I don't mean only from here, but I want to go out there," said Magnus and pointed to the direction of Alicante. "You could with me because I know that the Kingdom isn't safe. I just think-"

"No," said Asmodeus and Magnus felt his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. It wasn't easy for the man to say no, but it was for the best. He knew that he was being unfair to his son for not allowing him to go out of the castle on his own, but he loved and worried about his son to let anything happen to him. And going to Alicante wasn't going to happen. Especially that place that was the home of Shadowhunters. No!

"But," said Magnus who had a whole speech remembered. "It would be both of us - we have magic. If they would try to do anything-"

"The answer is still no."

"But, dad, you're being unfair," said Magnus and Asmodeus' eyes darkened with sadness and he just pressed his lips together, but said nothing. "You would be there even. So why the fuck I can't go?"

"You don't know the Shadowhunters the way I do," said Asmodeus. "No. The answer is no. Trust me, I know the best."

"But!"

"Enough about that, Magnus!" said Asmodeus and raised his voice at his son for the time first time ever and Magnus flinched. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell," said Asmodeus and then shook his head. He felt horrible, but he wasn’t going to allow his boy to be anywhere near that horrible place. Especially not on his watch and he was putting his foot down. Though he felt quite guilty as Magnus looked upset and he didn’t mean want to make his boy look like that, so he was meaning to make it up to him. He’d buy him literally anything he’d ask instead, in the hope that it would cheer Magnus up. ‘’But,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked his way. ‘’If there’s anything else that you would like,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus’ face fell even a bit more, but then he forced himself to appear happy at least.

‘’Oh, okay,’’ said Magnus sadly and then looked down. He looked at Raphael, who was _red_ instead of green, showing that he was mad at Asmodeus. He upset his friend! ‘’Then, how about, um,’’ said Magnus and started looking around the place. There was a new potion book that had just recently come out, so maybe that? Magnus sighed and then just decided to go with that. ‘’How about a new potion book?’’ asked Magnus and Asmodeus smiled, quickly nodding.

‘’And how about I add in a few extra ingredients to that as well?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus cheered up even more. Oh, that sounded amazing, but he still felt down. ‘’Trust me, Magnus, it’s for the best, okay?’’ asked Asmodeus in the end and Magnus only nodded, trying to show to his dad that he was okay. ‘’Papa knows best, right?’’

Magnus smiled. ‘’Papa knows best,’’ he mumbled back and then sighed. His mood only worsened when his father announced that he’d be on the road for the next couple of days. The book was quite far, _and_ he had some other business to take care of, but he promised to be back until Magnus’ birthday. Magnus only nodded and then went back to feeling sorry for himself. The next few days were going to suck so much.

* * *

No matter what Alec did, he couldn’t seem to get rid of that fucking horse. He was going everywhere, so now he was finally free - or so it seemed and he needed to find a real hiding place this time! He still had the crown and he was running through the woods, running faster than his legs could carry him almost and he soon came to the end of the woods and his jaw dropped when he noticed that in the middle of it, there stood quite a large castle. Nowhere near as large as the one in Alicante, but _still!_ He had no idea that there lived somewhere in the middle of the forest, but he didn’t really have the time to think and he just hurried up to it, hoping that whoever lived in there would give him the opportunity to hide. Though he was a wanted man and he hoped that they wouldn’t recognise him.

Alec hurried down to the castle, which for some reason didn’t have door. At least he couldn’t find one and in the end he decided to climb up at the side of it as there was a window open - maybe it was for the best as coming through the front door would give him more chances of getting caught, but coming through the window would give him the perfect opportunity to sneak in and hide! Just for a few hours until the horse would chill the fuck down and Alec didn’t even bother thinking too much. He took two of his bows and used those to start climbing up the wall. It helped kind of that the castle was in a shabby condition - it gave him a good grip and soon he was finally up, somehow managing to get himself through the window and he proudly smiled. 

He was finally a free man! Alec rubbed his palms together and then opened up the bag, taking a little peek and he grinned. ‘’Ah, here you are my precious!’’ he said and cracked a smile when he saw the reflection of himself in the crown and he then waggled his eyebrows. Oh, yes, he was amazing! And the stupid horse had no clue where he was! Though, he looked like a mess and Alec shook his head, but then started combing through his messy hair with his fingers and then looked himself again in the crown and chuckled. Ah, he looked much better and then he winked to himself. Truly, he looked amazing!

Alec continued checking himself out for a few more moments until he saw something coming closer to him from the back. He could see a shadow and he heard footsteps. He turned around, but before he knew what was going on he was smacked across the back of his head and he just let out a gasp and then landed on the floor.

There was a stranger suddenly in his room and Magnus started freaking out because he had no idea who this was! So, he decided to protect himself with the first thing that was on his reach. It was a frying pan of all things, but it didn’t matter - he acted quickly and just smacked the guy across the back of his head and the other ended up landing on the floor. Magnus shrieked and then shook his head. ‘’Oh my God, I killed him!’’ shrieked Magnus and Raphael grumbled next to him. ‘’I killed a… wait, it was self defense! He came into _my_ room and-and-’’ muttered Magnus. ‘’Oh what did I do?!’’

‘’Okay, I have to calm down,’’ said Magnus and then started walking around the room. ‘’Yes, it’s just… what if this is a Shadowhunter?!’’ shrieked Magnus. Oh, it could be! Did he come to collect his warlock mark?! And kill him?! Magnus grabbed the frying pan tighter and then came closer to the man that was now unconscious on the floor and he poked him. ‘’I really killed him!’’ shrieked Magnus. But then Alec groaned and Magnus huffed _oh thank God._

Magnus didn’t know what to do! He decided to tie the guy up before he came back to his senses. He quickly lifted him up onto the chair, then tied him up and then hid behind the wardrobe, but kept his eyes on the man and he couldn’t look away. If this was a Shadowhunter, his father was wrong because he didn’t look like monster at all. He looked more like an _angel_ because… _damn._ His long eyelashes and those cheekbones and Magnus felt his heart fastening a little bit.

Oh no. He was hot. Magnus gulped and then got ready because the guy opened his eyes and Magnus was freaking out - what to do, what to do?!


	2. Chapter 2

Alec’s head hurt as he opened his eyes - he had a splitting headache and he let out a loud groan. He didn’t know where in the world he was, it needed him quite a while for him to remember everything that went down before he was attacked and he just shook his head. He soon remembered about the horse chasing him, him finding a castle in the middle of the woods, then climbing up it, getting inside of the castle and then-  _ darkness.  _ Someone crept up from behind him and attacked him ever so rudely. Alec shuddered and then shook his head again, trying to make the headache disappear. Whoever hit him, they hit him pretty hard and Alec whined. He tried touching his head, but only then noticed that he couldn’t actually move his hands. Nor legs after further inspections and he started freaking out because he didn’t understand - was he captured and the guard got him after passing out? Oh, that would be terrible news and he tried to get free, but it was no use. He was bound to that chair way too hard and he then whined - well, now what?

Magnus, who was still hiding behind the wardrobe sighed in relief, because it seemed that the guy was okay, but he was still pretty freaked out about the guy coming over to their home - was he there for his magic. He had to be! Magnus grabbed onto the frying pan tighter, but he still had his magic ready just in case, snapping his fingers because he was going to fight back if the fucker tried to get anywhere near him. Asmodeus tried telling him that they shouldn’t be using magic, but frankly, he wasn’t going to let a stranger attack him in his own home. So, he stepped a bit closer and Alec looked at his way as he could hear something shifting and he shuddered. That was the end for him! He was going to get caught and-

“You can struggle all you want, but it won’t help you,” said Magnus and didn’t sound scared at all. No matter how you looked at it, he was at the advantage even if this idiot was a Shadowhunter - he wasn’t scared of him. Though, he was pretty sure that this wasn’t a Shadowhunter; Shadowhunters probably had fangs and claws based on the description that his father gave him. It had to be a Mundane and Magnus finally gathered enough courage to step a bit closer and Alec narrowed his eyes when he could see a figure in the shadows. “I know why you’re here, by the way, but you’re not going to get anywhere near me or my magic,  _ Mundane _ ,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes - what was going on?

“What?!” snapped Alec and then tried getting free again. What kind of a magic was he supposed to be after? Alec just wanted to get the crown and get back home. He didn’t want anything to do with someone’s magic. Ugh. What a terrible day it was and his head was still killing him, moaning out in discomfort.

“Don’t play dumb, I know you’re here to kill me and collect my warlock mark,” said Magnus and then finally dared to step out of the shadows. Then and only then did Alec see who his  _ attacker _ was and his eyes grew huge because  _ damn.  _ Inside of the room, stepping out of the shadows, there stood a tall man, dressed up quite nicely - one could definitely tell that he was from a wealthy family. His hair was spiked up, he was wearing makeup (which Alec didn’t mind at all) and even his nails were painted. He was  _ shiny _ , that was the best way Alec could describe him and he just couldn’t look away because  _ he was hot as hell  _ and he swallowed thickly. He just hoped that he wasn’t drooling way too obviously, but he couldn’t really help it and he then only grinned a little bit.  _ Now, now… he did not mind being attacked and pushed down by someone like that. At all.  _ Maybe it was his lucky day - he could score the crown and the hot warlock! If he played his cards right! Also, why was there a frog sitting on his shoulder? Weird.

“Literally I have no idea what you’re-”

“I won’t repeat myself again - who are you and how did you find me?” asked Magnus and then stepped closer to Alec, so that he could see him better and then he swallowed thickly. Oh, the warlock wasn’t just a snack, he was a three course meal and he bit into his lip. Magnus was still holding onto the frying pan and he lifted it up again, trying to show to Alec that he wasn’t playing games. “Who the fuck are you and why are you here? Come on,  _ speak _ , I don’t have the whole day,” grumbled Magnus finally and Alec finally snapped out of admiring his hotness and then he cleared his throat.

Alec knew he was born lucky - with a handsome face, that was and that he had quite a lot of fans around the area. Not that he really got serious with any of the guys, but he usually used his good looks to get out of bad situations and that was exactly why he decided to use them this time as well. He was pretty sure it was going to work, flirting his way out usually helped and Alec then waggled his eyebrows. “I don’t know who you are or how I came to find you,” said Alec, trying to sound very collected  _ and _ charming and it was working, kind of. Magnus felt his cheeks reddening a little bit as he wasn’t used to be in the company of hot people and Alec then carried on. “But may I just say  _ damn, boy _ ,” said Alec. “How are you doing? The name’s Alec Lightwood, do you want some of this?” he asked, trying to point to himself, but couldn’t as his hands were bound behind his back and Magnus frowned - what the hell was the other doing? “How do you say you untie me and I show you a great time. Then again, you can keep me tied up if that’s one you’re into.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and then gagged - oh, okay, fine. The guy was a sleaze bag to top it all off and he just rolled his eyes. He might have been hot, but Magnus wasn’t falling for it and he just scoffed, but wasn’t backing down. “Nice try,” said Magnus. “Tell me, who else knows my location? Who did you send after me, Alec Lightwood?” asked Magnus and Alec whined because  _ it wasn’t working _ ?! But how?! It usually did - he always got out of situations like this one with flirting. Ugh. He sighed and then stopped flirting because Magnus brought the frying back close to his face and he shuddered - not the face, anything but the face!

“Okay, listen to me, warlock. I have no idea-”

“Magnus,” said Magnus as he didn’t like being called  _ warlock.  _

“Fine,  _ Magnus _ ,” said Alec and tried not to be too sarcastic about it. “Listen, I’ve been through a lot today. First I got chased by the guards, then a fucking horse stalked me down to…wait, hold on a second,” said Alec and quickly started looking around. “Where’s my bag, where-” he started, but then he soon found it not too far from him on the floor and he sighed happily. “My precious, come to daddy!” said Alec and tried to reach for it with his foot, but it wasn’t working. Instead, Magnus got curious and he picked the bag up, Alec shaking his head. “No, no, give it back to me!”

“This bag is important to you, is it?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. He was planning to do literally anything to get it back, because a lot depended on it and he shuddered, eyes focused on the bag and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he reached inside and pulled out a crown. “Oh, it’s a crown? Are you some kind of a prince or?”

“No.”

“Where did you get this?” asked Magnus as he was quite in awe. He had never held a royal crown in his hands and he was spinning it around, letting out a loud yelp when he saw the angelic rune on the front. That was one of the only runes that actually knew about - his father warned him about them and told him to stay away. They were evil and Magnus swallowed thickly. “I-is this a crown from Alicante?” asked Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Where in the world did you get it?”

“I, um, borrowed it?” asked Alec.

“You stole it.”

“Stealing is very subjective, it depends on how you look at it,” said Alec and Magnus shuddered - he was dealing with a thief. “Look, how about we make a deal. I’m prepared to do anything for that crown,” said Alec and Magnus perked up - a deal? He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the crown, putting it back inside of the bag and he was prepared to listen. He didn’t mean to make deals with thieves, but an idea popped into his mind - what if he would ask this guy to take him to see the floating lights? He could sneak him inside of the Alicante Kingdom and he then hummed. His father was going to be away from home for quite a while and if he used his magic to disarm his wards, he could actually get out of the castle and- Mangus let out an excited gasp and he looked at Raphael, who was sitting on his shoulder.

“So,” said Magnus. “You say you’re really not after my magic or my eyes,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. Hmm, maybe Magnus believed him and he then looked at Raphael. “And you’re telling the truth?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” whined Alec and Magnus hummed again. It was time for Raphael to take matters into his own hands and he climbed up onto Alec’s shoulder and stared at him, sitting there for quite a while - vibe check. He needed to see just what kind of a guy this was, but as he continued to sit there, he decided that he was indeed telling the truth. Raphael returned back to Magnus, who was now thinking. Okay, so if he really wasn’t lying about that maybe he could make a deal with Alec. Magnus’ eyes then fell onto Alec’s face, going a bit down and he saw something on the side of his neck. A black tattoo - a rune. Magnus yelped and quickly got his frying pan ready again.

“You are not a Mundane, you are a Shadowhunter!” accused him Magnus and Alec sighed and then nodded - well, obviously!

“Duh!”

“But!” said Magnus and then lowered the pan again. “He doesn’t have fangs or claws, Raphi,” said Magnus, speaking very seriously to the frog and Alec was just confused. Why would he have…  _ it didn’t matter.  _ “I know, he’s a thief, but I really want to see the lights. I’ll make a deal with him. Papa won’t know, he won’t be back for days,” said Magnus, who was now talking to the chameleon and Alec was just shaking his head - yep, he needed to get out from there. Magnus was hot, but… weird. “Well, maybe Papa was right. Maybe he’s different from others, he seems like a nice Shadowhunter. And you’ll be there. Plus I have magic, so if he tries to hurt me, I can just blast his away with my magic.”

And that was how Magnus decided on it - making a deal with the Shadowhunter. He’d give him back the bag after Alec would take him to the Kingdom to see the floating lights. “Okay, I’ll make a deal with you, Alec Lightwood. If you ever want to see this bag again,” said Magnus and with a swift snap of his fingers the bag was gone. Alec shrieked and started looking around, but the bag was gone. The crown was- “If you want to see your… precious again, you’ll have to do something for me,” said Magnus and Alec whined. Okay, fine, what was it?

“What?!”

“Take me to the Kingdom to see the floating lights,” said Magnus. 

“The floating  _ what? _ ” asked Alec. “Oh you mean the lanterns that are released every year on the festival?” asked Alec and Magnus sighed happily - oh, there was a festival!

“Yes. That. So, in a few days they’ll release them and it’s exactly on my birthday. So my deal is - if you ever want to see your precious bag again, you’ll take me to see these lanterns and then take me back home. And only then you’ll be getting back your bag,” said Magnus and Alec whined. What? No! That was going to take  _ days _ and did he not hear the part of him stealing the freaking crown?! The kingdom was after him - he was a  _ wanted _ man and Magnus wanted him to be the one to take him to kingdom?!

“No can do,” said Alec. “I’m a wanted man in the Kingdom, so I’m not gonna be taking you anywhere,” said Alec and Magnus looked down at Raphael, who gave him a clear look -  _ finish him.  _ Magnus nodded in agreement and then stepped really close to Alec, who narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

‘’Something brought you here, Alec Lightwood,’’ said Magnus, who didn’t believe in coincidences. Everything happened for a reason and he was half convinced that he was destined to leaved with Alec. And maybe it was the way those big hazel eyes were looking up at him that he almost  _ trusted  _ Alec. Magnus didn’t know what it was, but he felt something and he couldn’t let it just go. Alexander was a thief, yes, but something about him made him want to trust him and usually he was a pretty good judge of character. He found it hard to trust others, so he was going to go what his gut was telling him. ‘’You can call it a destiny, faith-’’

‘’Or a horse,’’ deadpanned Alec, but Magnus didn’t listen to him.

‘’And I’ve made a decision to trust you.’’

‘’A horrible decision really,’’ said Alec completely unimpressed and couldn’t believe that he couldn’t get rid of this guy. Or at least that he wasn’t falling for his good looks - this really wasn’t his day, was it?

‘’You’re not getting your precious bag back until you promise to take me to see the lanterns,’’ said Magnus and Alec whined - fuck, he was a stubborn guy and he shook his head. ‘’If you don’t agree to these conditions, you’ll never see your  _ stolen  _ crown again,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I can promise you that - only I know where it is,’’ he carried on and Alec looked him into his eyes and then started thinking. And he was thinking for a long time, looking into Magnus’ eyes and he could see that Magnus’ cheeks were getting kind of red.  _ Ah, ha! So maybe that would be his perfect chance to seduce the warlock and leave with the bag!  _ There was still hope, of course.  _ He was Alec Lightwood, of course! _

Magnus’ heart was again racing when he was looking into Alec’s eyes and he couldn’t look away - they were just too beautiful and he swallowed thickly. It was such a shame that the guy was such a major douche, because he was exactly his type and he just stared back. He wasn’t giving up. He was going to be seeing those lanterns! ‘’Look, I didn’t want to do this, but here comes  _ the look _ .’’

‘’The what?’’ asked Magnus, confused.

‘’You know,’’ said Alec and winked, biting into his lip and Magnus continued staring at him. Alec then knitted his eyebrows together and sent Magnus a wink - still nothing. Alec tried winking again, but Magnus just cocked his head to the side. 

‘’Something wrong with your eyes?’’ asked Magnus and Alec whined again.

‘’Today really isn’t my day… this is awkward,’’ said Alec as he couldn’t believe that his moves weren’t working at all and in the end he just bowed his head down and admitted defeat - fine, he was going to agree to his conditions. That was the only way that he was getting the crown back as it seemed and he was pissed off at himself. If only he didn’t climb the castle and sneak inside. This was karma, wasn’t it? ‘’Okay, fine, I’ll take you to see the fucking lanterns. Just untie me for fuck’s sake,’’ said Alec and Magnus happily clapped, snapped his fingers and just like that, Alec was free.

Oh, Magnus was beyond excited as he couldn’t believe that this was finally happening! Raphael seemed excited as even if he didn’t trust that Alec guy too much and he kept a careful eye on him. In the meantime, Magnus was getting ready to cast a spell that would disable his father’s wards around the castle and he quickly rubbed his palms together. The truth was, he was much stronger than Asmodeus himself, so he had no difficulties with disarming the castle. He clicked with his fingers, the sparks of blue magic pooling underneath his hands and Alec watched in awe how the magic started lifting up from the ground and then a swilf of it washed over the castle, his hair swooshing as the magic flew over him and he giggled. The magic tickled and he looked around, then back to Magnus, who was beyond excited - it seemed that this was a big deal for the warlock. Didn’t he leave the castle much?

‘’Now Papa shouldn’t notice that I’m gone,’’ said Magnus to Raphael and then looked down at his clothes - maybe he should have changed? Magnus nodded because he loved dressing up and he just used magic for that as well. Asmodeus wasn’t home so he could do whatever he wanted! Another wave of magic hit Magnus and he giggled when he was all ready - he was wearing tight black fitted jeans and a blue button up shirt with a low cut. He made sure to add all of the right accessories and he was impressed. And ready. Alec was drooling yet again. ‘’Are we all set?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Alec, are you okay?’’

‘’Oh, I’m lovely, just peachy, I… yes, let’s gay… I mean  _ go.  _ Let’s go!’’ said Alec, stumbling over his words and Magnus snorted, but it was kind of cute the way Alec was when he was flustered. It was pretty clear to Magnus that Alec liked what he saw, but Magnus was going to make Alec work for it. Then again, his personality wasn’t too…  _ great.  _ Magnus was smiling as he created a portal through the castle and soon he was standing outside, taking in a deep breath. 

Meanwhile, Alec had to climb back down and he kept cursing under his breath. ‘’I’ll be a freaking babysitter, this is just fantastic. Ugh, I just… I… fuck my life. I’m tired,’’ he kept on chanting over and over again. He found Magnus by the flowers that were blooming by the castle and his heart throbbed yet again. Magnus plucked one flower and gave it to Raphael, while he tucked one behind his ear and looked…  _ adorable. Too. Freaking. Adorable.  _ Alec was a weak man and the lord was testing him. Maybe… maybe the trip wasn’t going to be  _ that  _ bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The title of the fic has been changed and I like it soooo much more! just_another_lightwood_bane left this as a suggestion and I just want to thank you again so much for helping me out. I really appreciate it ^^.**

Magnus was completely in awe when he was walking around the place – it wasn’t his first time out, but it was the first time that he was alone out there. For the first time in a long time. He would sneak out every now and then when he was still a younger teen, so a lot has changed in the last few years, so the warlock was taking all the time he had to take everything in. The beauty of nature has always intrigued and amazed him, so he was completely in awe as he was walking in front of Alec. For a moment he didn’t even remember that Alec was there with him as he was completely immersed into the beauty of nature. It was completely and utterly stunning and he was sighing happily, the birds’ singing welcoming him as he stepped under the tree and then looked up.

There were a lot of different birds sitting on the tree and Magnus waved up to them and then giggled because it looked like they were singing back to him as a greeting. He looked over to Raphael, who was beyond happy to see Magnus finally leaving the castle and he was happily humming along. He liked the outside world, but wouldn’t get out much since meeting Magnus – he wanted to be there for his friend, but now freedom was finally there and his tail was happily waving behind and he almost seemed like a dog, whose tail was waggling with happiness. Raphi was adorable and Magnus was shaking his head and then he looked around him, the castle slowly, but gradually disappearing in the distance and he happily sighed. _Ah._

Magnus felt a little bit of guilt slipping through the cracks, but then he shook his head – _no._ This was finally his moment and he was going to let his conscious to get to him. While he did promise to his father to not bring it up again – going over to the Kingdom – he also wanted to do it. But he was breaking a promise that he made to his father and that he had never done. He had never broken a promise that he made to his dad and he then pressed his lips together. _Asmodeus would be crushed if he came back early and wouldn’t see Magnus back there._ He would be sick with worries and Magnus’ heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

“Raphi,” said Magnus and then looked at the chameleon, who perked up when he was spoken to. “Do you think that Papa would be mad if he came back home early and saw that I wasn’t back there?” asked Magnus and Raphael quickly shook his head because he knew that Magnus was having second thoughts, but he wasn’t going to let his friend do this to himself – he needed to do this, so he just shook his head and then pointed over to the world out there and Magnus pressed his lips together. “You’re right, I have to do this, I’m old enough to make my own decisions,” said Magnus and then nodded. “Besides, Papa won’t even find out,” said Magnus and Raphael nodded. As he nodded, Magnus happily giggled and then went back to observing the woods.

“Aw, look Raphi, there’s butterflies,” said Magnus and his voice was getting a little bit high pitched because the excitement was getting the best of him and he really couldn’t help himself because _this was just too exciting_ and Magnus giggled when he tried catching the butterfly, but then it ran away and he pouted. “Oh, come on, let me take a closer look at you,” he said and started chasing the butterfly around the place, which was flying from one flower to the other and he was just in _heaven_ basically. And while Magnus was running around the place excitedly, Alec was leaning against the tree and just shaking his head.

At this rate, it would take them a whole week to reach the Kingdom. It’s been about an hour since the two of them had made their way outside, but they haven’t really gotten far as they were still by the castle – _Magnus was just taking too much time!_ But then again – he was so freaking adorable. When he was chasing around the butterfly and wearing that flower in his hair – he was just too precious, feeling his heart fasten a little bit because it was just really unfair. It was unfair that the warlock was so adorable _yet_ hot. And not to mention his smile – now that shit was contagious and Alec found himself smiling way too widely even if he tried _not_ to smile, but it was impossible. Magnus was too much for him to handle as he was literally sunshine and rainbows. Alec bit his lip and Magnus turned around, finding remembering that he wasn’t alone and he grinned, waving Alec to come and join him by the lake.

“Alec, come on,” said Magnus and then plucked up a flower for his guide as well. He hid it behind his back and he was grinning, but in the end Alec just rolled his eyes, making his way to Magnus. He was about to tell him to stop stalling and just get going, but then Magnus pulled out a flower from behind his back and then handed it to Alec, who didn’t know what to do with it. (a) he wasn’t a big fan of flowers and (b) yeah what the hell? He wanted to laugh, but then the sheer look of excitement in Magnus’ eyes made him keep it. Also, it made his heart throb a bit more and he then pressed his lips together. “For you as well,” said Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue, trying not to show that he was a bit taken back. Maybe he was even flushing a little bit.

“Thanks,” said Alec and then tucked the flower behind his belt and Magnus happily smiled. “But, listen, we should really get going. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible,” said Alec and Magnus only rolled his eyes – where the hell was his sense for adventure? For a thief he sure was pretty plain and boring and Magnus only rolled his eyes.

“We have three days before the festival happens, so you’ll let me enjoy this,” said Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I’ve never been out of the castle without my father and I want to savour this few little moments I have,” said Magnus and then looked again towards the castle and then felt guilt creeping in again. Alec didn’t get what his whole problem was, but as he was picking up, Magnus had a pretty over-protective father. Alec continued thinking for a little while and then another idea popped into his mind – maybe he could somehow use that against Magnus and try to convince him into staying at the castle after all? Alec was desperate at that point and as much as he liked what he saw, he also wanted to go home because he was tired as hell.

“An over-protective father, huh?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, feeling his heart sinking in a little bit more because he knew that Asmodeus was doing it out of love and not because he wanted to harm him. Then again, Magnus really wanted to do this so that he could prove to his father that he was old enough to be living on his own. Or at least have access to the outside world and he just clicked with his tongue. Still, he made a _promise_ and Magnus never broke promises. He shuddered and Alec shook his head. “Ah, yes, yes,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. “I mean I can’t blame your old man for trying to want to keep you safe. It’s a dangerous world out here,” said Alec and then nodded. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I mean I know he’s been doing it for my own good. Keeping me safe from _Shadowhunters_ you like yourself,” said Magnus and his eyes pierced Alec, who just rolled his eyes again. “But I also have to do this. I can’t keep on living like this forever. I want to experience the world on my own. I promised that I wouldn’t sneak out again, but-”

“ _Ouch,_ ” said Alec and interrupted Magnus, who glanced at him and then he cocked his head to the side – what was that supposed to mean? That ‘ouch’ sounded like it was a way to make Magnus feel guilty and the warlock wasn’t wrong because that was exactly what Alec’s plan was all along. “And you just went ahead and broke that promise you made to your father, huh?” asked Alec and shook his head. “That’s cold, Magnus, cold. Ice cold,” said Alec and then shook his head. Magnus flinched and then glanced at Raphael, who was shaking his head and he saw right through Alec’s bullshit. “I mean I hear it – you have to do this, right? Be rebellious and stuff, but,” said Alec and clasped his hands together.

“But?” asked Magnus.

“You’ll hurt your old man’s feelings,” said Alec and shook his head. “You know,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “It’ll completely crush his soul when he comes back to your home and finds out that you aren’t there? Can you even imagine how worried he’s going to be?” asked Alec and Magnus wanted to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but then he didn’t say it because it a way, Alec was completely right. He broke a promise that he made to his father and he then looked down. _It would crush his father’s soul?_ Did he really have to word it like that? That sounded like Magnus didn’t care about his dad at all and that couldn’t be further away from the truth as Magnus _loved_ his father. But- _And he didn’t even leave him a message!_

“I’m a despicable human being,” said Magnus and threw himself into the grass. Alec grinned and then rubbed his palms together – _his plan was working perfectly._

“Yep, you are,” said Alec, making Magnus’ mood sink ever lower. “If I were you, I would pack my things and return back home before your old man finds out that you’re missing,” said Alec. “Look, I’ll even be as kind as to help you out. Here is your frog,” said Alec and took Raphael into his hands as he was on the floor after Magnus laid down in despair and placed him on top of Magnus’ head. “I would hurry up and just-” started Alec, but then it finally clicked and Magnus glared at him. _So, he was still trying to get out of the deal?!_ Pissed off, Magnus grumbled and then finally snapped out of it and he just snapped his fingers, the frying pan reappearing in his hand and he then pointed it at Alec.

“You’re not getting out of this, Pretty Boy,. I’m not afraid to use this again” said Magnus and Alec lifted his hands up when he was threatened by that… _why was the warlock even using the frying pan as his weapon of choice?_ Though, Magnus was cute with it as he was hunched down a little bit – even when Magnus was threatening him, he was adorable and Alec clicked with his tongue. He was really no match for Magnus and in the end he admitted defeat and then just rolled his eyes. Raphael, who was back on Magnus’ shoulder kept an eye on him and glared – _one day he was going to bite his ass if he wouldn’t stop acting so annoying!_

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” grumbled Alec and finally decided to give up fighting it. Warlock was stubborn as hell. _Ugh._ “Let’s get going then,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, following Alec into the woods and thus leaving the safety of his home for good… for now. He was going to be back soon though.

* * *

It was about three hours later and Magnus and Alec were still wandering around the forest – without a horse or any other means of transportation, it was really difficult to get anywhere on feet, mainly because Magnus was taking forever as he would inspect every fucking stone that was on that road and Alec was getting really pissed off. A part of him just wanted to smack Magnus and just snap at him, but the freaking frog kept an eye on him and if he did as little as roll his eyes, he would inform Magnus about it and Alec would again be threatened by that frying pan, which gave him great trauma – his head still hurt like a bitch and he was getting more and more grumpy. His legs hurt, he was cold and hungry.

“Ugh, why do you keep on stopping all of the fucking time,” whined Alec. “I’m tired and we haven’t even gotten anywhere,” said Alec and Magnus started cracking up because it seemed like someone was being a little bit whiny and they lacked Stamina, which was hilarious for a Shadowhunter. “Not to mention I’m fucking starving,” said Alec and continued complaining because he was so pissed off and he didn’t really care if he would hurt Magnus’ feelings or not. Truth be told, Magnus felt getting hungry himself as well, but he didn’t really mind it as he was so in awe. The newly gained freedom really was something else and he just sighed, but then nodded. Okay, they could stop on the way for a picnic or something.

“Okay, I guess I’m feeling a bit peckish myself as well,” said Magnus and then rubbed his palms together. “What shall we be having?” he then asked and looked towards Alec, who was just.. lost for words. Did he look like someone who had food on him? Yep, Alec was grumpy and angry and he was hungry to top it all off – _what a horrible day it was._ He just wanted for it to be over and wanted to return back to normal. “Alec?”

“Does it seem like I have food with me?”

“Um, no?”

“Then why in the world are you asking me such useless things?!” asked Alec and shook his head. “This is officially the worst day ever. I just want to go back home,” said Alec and was already regretting the decision of stealing the crown even if it was to pay out his family’s debt to the Kingdom. It wasn’t worth all of the suffering he was being put through at the moment and he then just whined and looked at Magnus, who was now looking at him rather offended, but then decided not to let get Alec’s bad mood get the best of him. _He was free and he was going to enjoy the freedom whether the grumpy Shadowhunter was going to like it or not._ Alec was just so tired.

Magnus felt kind of bad for Alec even if he was kind of a douche and a dick. He looked really tired and he then looked around – they seemed to be completely alone and he then decided to perform a little magic thing for Alec. A little spell that would allow Alec to eat up something and maybe he would stop bitching by then. Magnus didn’t really want to use magic outside of the castle because his father made him believe that the Shadowhunters were always watching, but Alec was a Shadowhunter as well and he wasn’t interested in his magic at all. He wasn’t even interested in him - apart from trying to get into his pants, but that was a different matter – and Magnus was just very much so confused. Was his father lying to him, or was he being just paranoid? Probably the latter and without thinking too much he summoned two pieces of bread – something that no one would really notice missing and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw _food._

“You have food!” shrieked Alec and pointed to the thing in Magnus’ hand and the warlock only nodded and then rolled his eyes. “Wait, if you have indeed magic, why don’t we just portal over to the Kingdom and why do we have to walk?” whined Alec. “You could literally create a portal to there and we could call it a day. Why-”

“That’s not how the portals work, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and decided to not hold it against Alec because it sounded like he really didn’t know a lot about warlocks and their magic. As much as the portals were powerful, they were also very limited in their use. “I can only open portals to the places I’ve already visited,” said Magnus and shook his head. “And as I’ve never really been there, that wouldn’t be really useful now would it?” asked Magnus and as soon as Alec’s hope came, it was demolished into thin air and he was again feeling sorry for himself. “Still, I can offer you a piece of bread, if you want.”

Alec grumbled, but in the end, he took that piece of bread ate as he kept on cursing under his breath.

* * *

‘’Finally, we’ve made it back to civilization,’’ whined Alec as soon as he saw the familiar path and he was smiling. Ugh, finally someone else to hang out _but_ Magnus. Not that he disliked his company, but still. Magnus was kind of hilarious and every single rustle in the bushes that they would stumble upon, the poor guy would get really freaked out and it made Alec laugh at him. It pissed Magnus off a lot and now he wasn’t talking to Alec because in his mind Alec was very much what he considered a traitor – so he was giving him silence treatment as that was what Alec deserved in his humble opinion. There was one situation that more than embarrassing. A squirrel suddenly jumped onto the path and the sound that Magnus let out was out of this world – it made Alec laugh so hard because he couldn’t believe that Magnus was scared of such an innocent animal.

Alec knew that he needed to stay low as he was a wanted man, so he decided to go to a pub that not many people went to – _Hunter’s Moon._ It was a place where usually Downworlders hung out, so not many Shadowhunters would go there. It was more than perfect because it was evening already and the two of them needed to find some proper meal, which they also had at the Hunter’s Moon and Alec felt his stomach rumbling. But, as the two of them made their way inside of Hunter’s Moon, Magnus gradually forgot all about his anger as he was in awe, because he had once been to this place when he was younger. But now it was completely changed and his eyes were wide, taking everything in. Alec rubbed the back of his neck and decided to make it up to Magnus – by buying him dinner. He didn’t have much money on him, but it would be enough for now.

‘’This still doesn’t mean I like you,’’ said Magnus as he was eating. He didn’t want to, but his stomach betrayed him and he allowed Alec to treat him to some food and he was grumbling under his breath when he watched Alec, who was staring at him. ‘’Now what?’’ grumbled Magnus because he didn’t like how Alec was looking at him.

‘’I was just thinking,’’ said Alec. ‘’You’re a screamer, when that squirrel _attacked you_ , you really-‘’

‘’Okay, shut the fuck up,’’ said Magnus and glared at Alec. He was _really_ tempted to portal Alec off to somewhere where the sun wouldn’t shine but then he was reminded that he needed him. So, he was stuck with Alec and he just kept feeling sorry for himself. But still, even if that was embarrassing as hell, he was still happy. Being out like this was truly freeing. Magnus then looked back up at Alec, his mouth full with food and Alec started laughing – Magnus looked like a hamster storing his food and he found him even more adorable. Thinking that Alec was still making fun of him, Magnus kicked Alec’s shin under the table.

‘’Ouch, that hurt – what was this for anyway?!’’

‘’You were staring at me!’’

‘’I didn’t mean to!?’

‘’You were making fun of me!’’

‘’Nuh-huh, I just thought you were cute,’’ said Alec without really holding back and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening and he then looked down. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and Alec grinned – _oh, so his charms were working?_ He couldn’t tell and that was what was driving him insane. He just couldn’t seem to read Magnus. He was a challenge and Alec liked a challenge. Though, Magnus was an annoying challenge, too so-

‘’Stop it, it’s annoying,’’ said Magnus.

‘’I’ll stop when you stop being cute,’’ said Alec and leaned back in his chair and then winked.

Magnus said something that Alec couldn’t really make out what it was, but for now it didn’t matter. He was having far too much fun making Magnus flustered like this! At least he’d get something out of this _fun road trip._ Still – ugh!


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus yawned as he made his way down the stairs - he and Alexander had spent the night at the Hunter’s Moon. The owner had a few empty rooms upstairs and as it turned out, Magnus did have money on him! Alec wished he knew that earlier, before he spent all of of his money on their dinner last day and he just whined sadly. Alec didn’t get it - everyone seemed to like Magnus and he didn’t know how in the world the warlock managed to do that. It had to do something with his personality because the last evening was pretty lively. Magnus had quite a lot of fun with others that he didn’t even know and Alec was just shaking his head - unlike Magnus, his social skills sucked and he was just feeling sorry for himself. Alec didn’t know a lot about Magnus, but he knew that he wasn’t out much. Yet, someone who was so sheltered from the outside world, he still had better communication skills than  _ Alec.  _ Now Alec felt really pathetic. 

Alec was already sitting by the table, feeling his stomach rumbling and he then huffed under his breath. Yeah, he headed upstairs last evening earlier than Magnus, because he just didn’t see the point of trying to mingle with the others. Everyone snapped at him - mainly because he was the only Shadowhunter in there - but still. He was just feeling down, so he made his way up and just tried to put in all behind. He didn’t have to be liked - as long as his family was taken care of, he was okay. And, yes, some even recognised him as the one who stole the crown, but no one really did anything. They didn’t send the royal guard after them, because they didn’t want to deal with more Shadowhunters, so that was a plus. At least in Alec’s book. He huffed and then started sliding down his chair. 

Alec could easily run away back to the castle now, Magnus wasn’t there - but what was the point? The crown wasn’t probably even there - maybe he portalled it off to a completely different land and Alec was whining and sighing. He was truly in a terrible mood since yesterday, his head still hurting from the smack he received with that frying pan and he just shook his head. It wasn’t his week - it really wasn’t and he then pouted a little bit, looking up and saw that  _ Magnus _ finally decided to join him down there. Ah, yes,  _ finally _ \- it was time to finally get going on the road again, but Magnus didn’t look too hot, slowly making his way down the stairs and he hiccuped, blinking a few times and he then stumbled over to Alec, needing to sit down. He felt terrible.

Oh, Magnus had quite a wild evening the last day, after Alec was out of the picture, he finally stopped worrying about it and he just… had a lot to drink.  _ A lot _ and as someone who had never gotten drunk before - well, maybe he had, but not to this extent - Magnus was now suffering from his first ever hang over and he didn’t like it. Raphael was sitting on his head and was trying to make sure if his friend was okay, but he didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Magnus acting that way and he was pretty worried. He hoped that he didn’t get sick or anything and he gently tapped Magnus’ head, who whined.

‘’Raphi, not now, my head is killing me,’’ whined Magnus and then finally sat down, Alec looking at him and he knew that condition very well.  _ Someone was hungover and it was glorious.  _ Alec was holding back his laughter, trying not to show Magnus just how much this was all entertaining to him. Magnus smacked his lips and then whined. ‘’I’m so fucking thirsty, what the fuck?’’ he asked and then looked at Alec, who was biting on his lip as he was really trying not to be a dick, but this was hilarious. ‘’Alec, help me,’’ whined Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. ‘’Get me something to drink,’’ said Magnus as he really didn’t feel like going over to the bartender and Alec only nodded and got Magnus a glass of water.

‘’Had a wild night, huh?’’ asked Alec when he was back and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then nodded. Oh, it was pretty wild, though he couldn’t remember most of it. He remembered meeting some young woman, a vampire maybe, that went by the name of Camille and they danced… or something. He couldn’t really remember as he blanked out pretty much after his fifth glass of whiskey and he then just held his aching head. ‘’Ah, yes, hangovers are really something, aren’t they?’’ asked Alec loudly on purpose and Magnus whined and hissed because Alec was talking way too loudly for his liking.

‘’Keep it down, will you?’’ grumbled Magnus.

‘’Ah,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’How can I when it’s such a pretty morning?’’ asked Alec and then pointed outside the window. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then quickly looked away. The light was blinding and he didn’t like it. He’d much rather spend the whole day here and never leave the place. He was  _ tired _ and everything hurt. 

‘’Fuck you,’’ said Magnus and Alec winked.

‘’Maybe leave that for another day, I can’t see you climbing me in this current state of yours,’’ said Alec simply and Magnus’ face reddened from anger. Oh, how much he wanted smack him, but he didn’t feel like doing that either. ‘’Look, I can take you back to your castle, my offer still stands,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ mood was getting worse. ‘’I’ll even carry you back, you won’t even have to lift a finger. Hmm?’’ asked Alec, trying to still grasp on the every little hope he still had, but Magnus wasn’t backing down.

‘’I’m seeing those lanterns even if that’s the last thing I ever do,’’ said Magnus. It sure felt like it was going to be - he felt horrible and he then felt his stomach turning. ‘’Oh, I think I’m gonna be sick,’’ whined Magnus and Alec perked up. Just how much did he have last day? Alec didn’t feel like laughing anymore because it made him feel like a dick and he then just pressed his lips together. ‘’Ugh, help me,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, helping Magnus onto his legs and then dragged him towards the toilets because he could very much see that Magnus wasn’t in a good condition. At all. And after emptying his stomach, Magnus felt better. A little bit. 

‘’Are you feeling okay?’’ asked Alec softly after he helped Magnus back to the chair and Magnus nodded. ‘’Hangovers suck,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’Just how much did you have?’’

‘’Have no idea, stopped counting after five rounds,’’ said Magnus and then shuddered. ‘’I’ve never had a hangover this bad,’’ he said and Alec sighed softly. Magnus really lacked real life experiences, didn’t he? He kind of felt sorry for him and he then looked down a little bit. ‘’I don’t even remember what all went down. I met a vampire, she was stunning quite. Camille,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’And I think we’ve danced or something, but,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’I can’t remember much. I think we’ve lost gotten into a fight. Have no idea,’’ he said and then held his head again, Alec feeling a little bit confused and he then scooted closer.

‘’Oh, you’re into women?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked up at him. ‘’Ouch, sorry. And here I was trying to hit on you. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or-’’

‘’Oh, no I swing both ways, darling,’’ said Magnus with a smile and Alec perked up.

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec and then smiled again. ‘’ _ Oh _ ,’’ said Alec. ‘’I still stand a chance then!’’

‘’Keep on wishing,’’ challenged him Magnus and then started laughing, but quickly stopped because he felt his head being split in half and Alec smiled as well, but then sighed.

‘’I like a challenge, Magnus,’’ said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. ‘’But for real - should we stay here for today? You look like shit.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ deadpanned Magnus. ‘’And no. I’m not spending my time out in freedom in this joint. You and I will hit the outside world,’’ said Magnus and stood up, head spinning and he sat back down. ‘’Soon,’’ he added to that and Alec shook his head.  _ Very well then. _

* * *

A few hours later and Magnus was feeling a lot better. The hangover was still there, but it was gradually disappearing and he was glad - he didn’t want to feel like that ever again. There was no way in hell that he was drinking again and he sighed happily because it was finally time to get going in the road again. Raphael was patiently sitting there on the table and was carefully observing his friend, while he was still keeping a careful eye on Alec. Even though he helped Magnus before a little bit, he still wasn’t trusting the Shadowhunter as he was pretty well aware that he was kind of a dick. And wasn’t so kind before when he and Magnus first met, so one good deed didn’t make him good in the chameleon’s book. He was going to protect Magnus in case something happened. 

‘’Okay, I think we can get going,’’ said Magnus as he was getting ready to stand up and Alec pressed his lips together, but in a way he was glad to get moving. He didn’t like that place too much anymore as he could see others glaring at him and he just wanted to get on going. He didn’t like the unwanted stares and he just sighed and then stood up as well. Magnus was actually quite surprised (and impressed) that Alec didn’t start bitching again about being the babysitter and they were about to leave in complete silence  _ until  _ the door opened very abruptly and Magnus flinched a little bit as did Alec - that was never a good sign.

‘’He’s in there,’’ he heard someone say and then Alec’s blood froze up when he heard a  _ horse _ and people talking. He started backing away and he glanced at Magnus because he just hoped that this wasn’t what he thought it was. If this was really the royal guard, they were pretty much screwed and he just pressed his lips together and tried not to panic. ‘’Come in here - we have Alec Lightwood,’’ he carried on. It was one of the werewolves and Alec shook his head.

There was something in the werewolf’s hand - it was a flyer. It was a flyer with Alec’s face plastered over it and now he saw that there was a reward for getting him captured. He flinched and then looked at Magnus -  _ ah, crap, now what were they supposed to do _ ? Alec started panicking because the guards suddenly barged in and he looked at Magnus, shaking his head. That wasn’t good - it meant nothing good and he started running to the back of the pub, Magnus quickly grabbing Raphael and he followed Alec. Both of them needed to get out of there unnoticed, but it wasn’t going to be easy! Alec suddenly grabbed Magnus’ forearm and dragged him behind the corner, trying to control his breathing and hoped that  _ something or someone would come to their help.  _ But who would come to help to a thief like him? Alec whined and shook his head - they were done for. At least he was!

‘’Lightwood, where the hell is Lightwood?’’ asked a voice and Magnus peeked from behind the corner. There came a guard, dismounting his horse and then he started looking around. He was tall, blonde and curly and Magnus quickly hid behind the corner again, trying to come up with a plan. Unlike for Alec, he was pretty well liked around the Hunter’s Moon (since last evening), so maybe he could ask someone to help them out. He was searching and searching and…  _ nothing.  _ He looked at Alec, who was trying to look all collected, but it wasn’t working out at all and Magnus was getting even more nervous. There went his chance of ever seeing those lanterns. Not to mention in how much trouble Alec was going to be and he pressed his lips together. 

Somehow, he didn’t want to see Alec behind bars. Sure, he stole the crown, but he also was pretty sure that Alec had a pretty good reason for stealing. He didn’t seem like a bad guy - well, he was a douchebag, but he didn’t seem like a stealer and a liar. Sure, a sleazebag, but…  _ Yeah, okay, Magnus didn’t really know where he was going with that.  _ Right - it was his eyes. They hid something, he couldn’t tell what it was as of yet, but he saw a good man behind them and he was panicking as well. Other members of the royal guard started filling the Hunter’s Moon and Alec’s head started spinning - like actually spinning.

‘’Search around the place,’’ said the main guy and Alec started shaking his head. How about they didn’t? He heard a horse letting out a loud neigh and he just had to wonder - was that the same stalker of a horse that followed him the last time? Just what kind of a horse was it? He acted more like a watchdog not a horse and Alec only rolled his eyes. Knowing his luck, it was him probably and he already saw himself behind bars. There was no way that his family could pay for bail and-

‘’ _ Magnus, we need to get the hell out from here _ ,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus glared at him.

‘’ _ Don’t you think I know that? _ ’’ asked Magnus back and then shook his head. ‘’ _ I’m trying to think of something. If you weren’t a thief maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess, huh? _ ’’ he then snapped because he was panicking and Alec rolled his eyes.

‘’ _ Oh, sure, this is all about me, isn’t it? _ ’’

‘’ _ Did I steal the crown? _ ’’

‘’ _ No _ ?’’

‘’ _ So, you see, this is your fault! _ ’’ whispered Magnus back. He was yelling-whispering and he was about to jump down Alec’s throat when someone whistled at them and Magnus turned around. There stood a young vampire, who signed them to come closer. Alec had no idea who in the world that was, but Magnus did! He remembered him from yesterday - it was Marcel, he was one of the bartenders working in there. As Magnus was getting hammered, the two of them became quite good friends, actually. In his intoxicated state, Magnus told him all about his father, how he wanted to see the lanterns and how Alec was taking him to see them. Marcel was touched and fascinated by his story, so he decided to help him out!

‘’Come quick you two,’’ said Marcel and signed the two to come closer. Alec didn’t need to be told twice and they followed Marcel, who showed them the way to the back. Then he opened a door, under which there were stairs. There were a lot of stairs and Magnus gulped. Alec looked at him. ‘’This will take you down to the tunnels, can easily find your way out by the old mine,’’ said Marcel and Magnus had no idea where in the world that was. Alec, on the other hand, did and he nodded.

‘’I know where that is,’’ said Alec.

‘’Perfect,’’ said Marcel and winked. ‘’Just leave quick, they’re coming! Go and make your wish come true,’’ said Marcel and then smiled. Alec nodded.

‘’Thank you, I will.’’

Marcel clicked with his tongue. ‘’I wasn’t talking to you - I don’t even know you. I meant Magnus,’’ he said and then rolled his eyes, but smiled again. 

‘’Thank you, I owe you,’’ said Magnus and Marcel only waved it off, wishing them good luck and then he quickly closed the door as Magnus, Alec and Raphael left through the door because right in the next moment, came in the royal guards and he froze -  _ oh, fuck, he hoped that they didn’t see him smuggling Magnus and Alec out! _


	5. Chapter 5

“Where did they go?” asked the tall and blonde royal guard and Marcel flinched as he slowly turned around and tried to laugh it off and he then cleared his throat, clasping his hands together and he then took in a deep breath. The one in charge of the guard was Theodore William Underhill and he was quite very well known for his ways - nothing got past him. That was why he was put in charge and he then just narrowed his eyes. He was chasing after this Lightwood idiot for days now and he was just desperate to finally bring the crown back to its home. He knew that if he wouldn’t he would be in a lot of trouble. He wasn’t even on duty when it was stolen, but as the one in charge, he would have to take the blame  _ again _ and he was officially sick of it. But much to his luck, his horse was quite the detective! So, he hoped that together they would track Lightwood down and they’ve got a tip, but somehow Alec slithered past their hands again because as he barged inside of the back room, there was only one person in there and he then narrowed his eyes. But Jace pointed to there… and Jace, the horse, was never wrong. So, Underhill was quite frustrated and he then sighed, but still decided to ask the vampire a few questions. 

“Hey, you!” said Underhill and then made his way to the vampire, who then slowly turned around. It pissed Marcel off to be addressed like that -  _ like he had a name.  _ Well, it was true that the other didn’t know his name yet, but still… it was rude of him to address him like that. He wouldn’t really mind if it was someone else, but this was a Shadowhunter and the vampire really didn’t appreciate a hunter walking into their bar. Hunter’s Moon was supposed to be free of Shadowhunters until Lightwood came along, but then again, they all knew that the Lightwoods didn’t like associating with other hunters. They had their very well justified reasons, but that was why Marcel didn’t mind Alec staying at their place, but he very much minded the  _ royal guard _ and he was getting ready to snap at him. That was until his eyes fell upon the Shadowhunter and the vampire was taken back a little bit, because somehow all of his anger faded away and he blinked a few times. 

Oh, could Shadowhunters be this handsome? The guard was tall - a lot taller than Marcel, who was always on the shorter side - so their height difference was quite astonishing. Marcel then blinked a few times, but managed to snap back to reality. Sure, he could look all he wanted, but he wasn’t giving away where his friend went. Magnus seemed like a nice guy even if they knew each other for like half a day. It didn’t matter. Underhill, on the other hand, needed quite a little long to come back from drowning in those green eyes. Ah, yes, those were the greenest and purest eyes he had ever seen to this day and he then shook his head, trying to remind himself that he was there  _ professionally.  _ But the flush upon his cheeks didn’t lie and Marcel noticed it right away.

_ No freaking way!  _ “Y-you!” said Underhill and then marched towards Marcel, who was again greeted by the rudeness and he was immediately turned off. Yep. It lasted a few minutes, but now he was back. “Did you see Alec Lightwood in here? We’ve got a tip from one of your customers that you’ve been hiding him in here and all leads point that he was last seen running away with you,” said Underhill, but sounded a lot softer than usual. All of his professional spirit had flew out of the window as he stared back into those eyes and Marcel saw that. And decided to use it into his advantage - then again, what was a little bit of innocent flirting?

“I do have a name and it’s Marcel,” said the vampire and then rolled his eyes, but then smiled. “And I really have no idea who you’re talking about, really,” said Marcel innocently. Maybe too innocently? He cleared his throat and then pressed his lips together, pretending to be thinking really hard. “Oh, is that the one that stole the royal crown?” asked Marcel, lying his ass off and the other one was eating everything right up. Oh, this was kind of hilarious if he was being quite honest and Underhill nodded.

“Yes, that’s him,” said Underhill. Oh, maybe the vampire didn’t know how Lightwood looked like? There were a lot of flyers about him everywhere, but he was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. “We’ve just gotten a tip that he was here, would you happen to know anything about it? I mean he was last seen running away with you back here,” said Underhill and then started looking around, because it didn’t really make sense. Even if he did follow him to the back, where would he go? There was a door in there, though, but it looked like they led to a storage room. At least that was what it said on it, but still… maybe he could check it out.

“Now, now,” said Marcel and then smiled. “How could this Lightwood person be in here with me?” asked Marcel and then innocently batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together. Maybe he should turn on his puppy eyed look too? “I mean it’s just little old me in here,” said Marcel and then started panicking when he saw that Underhill was approaching the door and he cleared his throat.

“Where does this door lead to?”

“Oh,  _ that…  _ that is just a storage room,” said Marcel and quickly hurried over to it, leaning towards the door and then he started giggling. Underhill tried to shove him away, but as he was about to grab his shoulder, Marcel held out his hand and then studied it. “My, my, what a strong hand you have. I bet you have such a strong grip, huh?” asked Marcel and winked up at the other. Underhill was again caught off guard - he wasn’t used to being flirted with and he just choked, swallowing thickly and tried to remember how breathing worked.

“I-I do?”

“Oh, yes,” said Marcel happily. He wasn’t really opposed to be flirting away because he was having quite a lot of fun watching the other trip over his words. It was kind of cute. “I bet you would have no problems lifting me up, pinning me against the wall and-” he carried on, Underhill’s flush deepening but before he was able to completely overheat, the door barged open again and in the room came a very pissed off looking horse, thus ending the moment.  _ The horse was a fucking cockblock! _ Marcel hissed and then grumbled because he was this close to making Underhill completely go off track and give up on finding the other two. But  _ no, _ the horse ruined everything! Underhill finally snapped out of it and then withdrew his hand, clearing his throat.

“Yes, okay, everything is clear here. It was a false report. I did a very throughout search, there’s nothing to see in here, Jace. We should head back to the Castle and try searching somewhere else,” said Underhill, stammering like crazy and Marcel was smiling all the way up to his ears. But Jace only neighed and shook his head. That made Marcel freeze up and the horse simply made his way to the door, moved Marcel out of the way and opened the door. And behold - there was a stairway, leading down… deep and Underhill looked at Marcel, who then just nervously laughed.

“Oh how did that get in there?” said Marcel and Underhill narrowed his eyes,  _ trying  _ to be angry. “Would you look at that. Ah, yes, storage rooms are down there and-” he tried to lie his ass off again, but it wasn’t working. They’ve found a lead and he bowed his head down. 

“Guards, over here!” yelled out Underhill and Jace looked all smooth, making Marcel want to… just…  _ ugh.  _ He didn’t like the freaking horse one bit and he just folded his arms on top of his chest. And now he was going to be in trouble as well. He had just lied to the  _ head of the royal guard.  _ Ugh. How fucking amazing! “He’s escaped through there,” said Underhill and then glanced at Marcel, who was still glaring at the horse. Just let him wait for the sun set. Marcel was going to track him down! “Move, move, go. Before he runs away,” he said and the others came running through the door, Underhill telling them to follow Alec down the stairs through the tunnels and Marcel whined.

“So, will you arrest me?” asked Marcel after it was just Underhill and him in there. Underhill was heading through the door as well, but he then turned around and simply shook his head. “No?”

“I’ll put in the report that you tried to stop him, but he ran away. Anyway, gotta go,” said Underhill simply and then just abruptly left and Marcel was left standing there, wondering…  _ what in the world did just happen?! _

* * *

It was dark in the tunnel, but luckily, Magnus had magic for that, keeping the place lit up with his magic that was sparking from under his fingers and Alec couldn’t look away. He had never really met a warlock before as he was pretty sheltered, so seeing magic like that amazed him and he was just in awe. Maybe he was being a bit ridiculous, but the magic looked beautiful and he couldn’t keep his eyes away from it. Magnus was walking slowly so that they could both see where they were going, silence falling in between them. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their shoes walking across the wet floor and Magnus then took in a deep breath. Alec didn’t like the silence too much, so he decided to break it.

“Hey, how are you doing now?” asked Alec and Magnus glanced at him. “The hangover.”

“Oh, um, much better,” said Magnus and smiled softly. The blue magic illuminating Magnus’ facial features made him look even more beautiful and Alec looked away. “And your head? Still hurts?” asked Magnus and Alec reached to the back of his head and then shrugged.

“I’ll live,” said Alec and then grinned. “Though that pan makes quite the weapon, huh?” asked Alec and then looked at Magnus’ other hand that was carrying the  _ weapon _ with him. 

“Oh, yes,” said Magnus and then they both laughed, but silence fell between them again and Magnus clicked with his tongue. “So,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. “Alec Lightwood,” he said and Alec cocked his head to the side. “As far as I can tell, you’re not really fond of other Shadowhunters,” he said and Alec shrugged. “At least not the Alicante Kingdom, so what’s your story?” asked Magnus, wanting to get to know Alec a bit better, but Alec quickly started shutting down as he didn’t really like sharing his personal story with anyone. Especially not someone who he had just met a day ago. “Are you a single child, or is there-”

“Okay, okay, hold up a little bit,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. “You’re asking way too many questions,” he said. “And am not telling you anything, it’s better if this stays purely a business transaction,” said Alec and Magnus felt his heart falling a little bit. “No strings attached,” said Alec and Magnus then bowed his head down.  _ Oh, was still all about the crown to Alec, was it?  _ Magnus didn’t know why he was so bummed out all of the sudden, but he felt that maybe they were starting to become friends. Well, he guessed not after all. 

“Oh,” said Magnus and stopped walking. Alec turned to him and then his eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was looking pretty down. “I thought… never mind,” said Magnus and then shook his head. Magnus didn’t have many friends, so he wanted to make more. But he guessed Alec wasn’t interested in that. Before Alec could say something, Magnus walked past him and Alec felt like a huge idiot. Because he was and just as he was about to chase after him, they heard  _ voices _ behind them. 

“Oh, fuck, the guards are onto us,” shrieked Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened because he thought that Marcel got them covered, but something had to go wrong and he looked over at Alec, who was already running after him. “Move, Magnus,  _ run _ ,” said Alec, urging Magnus to start running and the warlock did just that, Raphael holding onto him. “Fuck, can’t you create a portal?!”

“Remember, I can’t-”

“Then use your magic to stop them!” shrieked Alec because they were getting closer and Magnus shook his head again. 

“I-I… I don’t know,” muttered Magnus because he didn’t want the others to see his magic. He was fine when it was just Alec, but that was the  _ royal guard that they were talking about _ and Asmodeus led him to believe that they would be after him if they ever found out about his magic. “I-I can’t, Alec, I’m sorry… but they-”

“Never mind then, just keep on running,” said Alec, running in front of Magnus and then he took his hand, trying to get him to run faster, Magnus’ heart fluttering when he realised that they were holding hands, but was sure back to reality. The two of them saw light in the distance and ran towards it -  _ it was the end of the tunnel, thank God!  _ But their happiness soon faded away when they ran outside and almost fell from the cliff. Magnus froze and grabbed Alec from off of the edge and he then pressed his lips together because the guard was soon there with them and Alec flinched.

“We’re trapped,” muttered Magnus.

“I-I know,” stammered Alec and was going closer to the edge as well. “Magic, Magnus,  _ use- _ ”

“I. Can’t.”

_ Okay, okay, everything was going to be okay.  _ Alec was looking around and he shuddered when he looked down. Now that was way too high, but the mines continued on the other side of the canyon and they could have easily escaped past of the tunnels there. The only problem was  _ how in the hell were they going to get to there?!  _ Alec shuddered and then turned to Magnus, who was backing away as well.

Magnus was having a battle with himself - at this point he was forced to use his magic, if he liked it or not - that was the only way that they would ever get free and he then hummed, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage because he was scared. Papa would be so disappointed if he would see him using magic, but Magnus’ inner instinct was telling him to use it. His magic was calling out, seeking out to him and that was when he made up his mind - it was now or never. 

“Oh, man, I’ve been looking forward to this for days now, Lightwood,” said Underhill and took out his Seraph blade. “Hand over the crown, or you’re getting it,” he said and Alec shook his head. “No? Well, then I’ll have a lot of fun kicking your ass. Guards, arrest him,” said Underhill and Magnus made up his mind. He was going to save them and he knew just the way how!

“Alec, hold this,” said Magnus and handed him the frying pan. Alec didn’t really have the time to react as Magnus snapped his fingers, creating a long whip with his magic and he just watched Magnus binding the end of the whip on a wooden plank and then nodded. Alec didn’t know what to do, so he just watched how Magnus ran off of the cliff and flew across the sky onto the other side of the canyon. Alec’s jaw dropped because holy shit, Magnus was just so amazing. And  _ oh wow.  _ But sadly he didn’t have the time to think as he was attacked from the back and he had to defend himself with the only thing he had on him -  _ the fucking frying pan! _

“Stay back, I’m not afraid to use this!” he announced, but others didn’t listen and Alec hit one of the guards, making him fall onto the ground and he let out an excited cheer. Oh, that thing wasn’t bad after all! “Who’s next?!” he asked happily and then managed to knock out the other three guards until it was just him and Underhill. Alec didn’t really see Underhill coming from the back as he was bending over to pick up the frying pan and Underhill would have gotten to him if it wasn’t for Magnus, who sent a ball of blue magic flying from across and Underhill let out a loud yelp and then hit the ground, but didn’t pick up.  _ Oh, Magnus knocked him out too!  _ “Magnus, that was incredible!” cheered Alec.

“Well thanks and…  _ watch your back! _ ” he shrieked as the horse was now coming closer to Alec. Alec turned around and saw Jace, the horse, standing there, holding a sword in between his teeth and Alec arched a brow. What in the… he yelped when the horse tried attacking him with the sword and he just tried to fight back with the poor pan, which ended up flying from his hands, off of the cliff and Alec gulped. 

“How about two out of three?” asked Alec, but then the horse pointed the sword against his chest and he just lifted up his arms. “Magnus, a little help here?” whined Alec because it looked like the horse wasn’t playing around at all and he started backing away against the edge of the cliff again and Magnus turned around because Alec was standing dangerously close to the edge and the horse wasn’t stopping at all. Now, Magnus was going to help Alec out, of course, but he also didn’t want to hurt the horse. While he had no troubles hurting Shadowhunters, he couldn’t hurt a horse. He was an innocent animal and he then just took in a deep breath. But, before he could somehow get Alec over to his side, Jace took a few steps closer to Alec and the Shadowhunter was trying not to lose his balance and fall off. Jace didn’t even notice just how close they were and he shuddered. 

Alec wanted to slide by the side and get away, but that was when he lost his balance. He wasn’t being careful enough and before he could actually get away, he was pulled back and he yelped because he was trying to grab onto anything, but all he could grab on was emptiness and he let out a loud yelp. Everything seemed to slow down for Alec as he was in a hurry to reach for his Stele. Maybe a rune would help him ease the fall or something, but there wasn’t enough time and it really was as they said - his all life did flash in front of his eyes and he didn’t like what he saw. He didn’t want to go out known as a thief, it would only bring his family more shame and his heart was about to give out, the ground was fast approaching and just before he hit it… he was stopped by a swirl of blue magic that suddenly started lifting him up. 

_ Magnus.  _ Alec looked Magnus’ way, who was standing on the edge of the cliff on the other side and was working his magic to bring Alec up to him. Seeing Alec fall like that made Magnus terrified and he almost froze, but then he remembered that it was up to him to save Alec and the Shadowhunter was shaking all over when he was finally on the ground again, Magnus’ magic keeping him safe all the way up and when he was next to Magnus, he needed to sit down because his knees gave out on him and his head was spinning. He looked pale and Magnus was on the floor next to him quickly. 

“Alec! Alec, are you-”

“O-oh that was so-so close… I… I’ll throw up… oh, fuck,” was chanting Alec because he was shaken up pretty bad. Magnus couldn’t blame him really and he was sitting there next to him, rubbing his back, trying to get Alec to calm down a little bit. “Oh, fuck, you saved my life. I-I freaking owe you, Magnus, I really…  _ fuck, _ ” he carried on talking and he was all over the place. Magnus gave him a little sigh and then shook his head.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “Or not,” he then said when he saw that the guards were coming back to their senses and the horse already found a way to come through to the other side. There was a long log of wood that he somehow managed to kick down and thus created something that looked like a bridge to the other side. Alec was too shaken up to notice that, but Magnus sure did. “Hey, Alec, I know you’re still coming back, but we need to get going. The horse is coming,” said Magnus and pointed. Alec looked up and then shuddered.

“Crap, right, I’m okay, I- yes. Okay let’s get going,” said Alec who was back on his feet, still feeling weak, but he was also helpless. How would they get out of this one? “Magnus, how-”

“I have a plan, follow me,” said Magnus as the horse was coming closer and Alec nodded, following Magnus to one of the tunnels and then his eyes widened because Jace had reached the other end. However, before any of them were able to reach them, Magnus pushed Alec back. “Stand back,” said Magnus and Alec nodded - he didn’t need to be told twice. With awe in his eyes he watched Magnus summoning rocks upon rocks to cover the entrance of the tunnel and thus completely blocking the path. For good. “There, this should keep them away for a little while,” said Magnus and then turned to Alec. “What?”

“You’re so amazing!” said Alec loudly and Magnus’ cheeks reddened. “Like oh my fucking God! I can’t believe you! And your magic, like damn! It’s so powerful!”

Magnus smiled sheepishly. Oh, he felt awesome - to be using magic was everything and even though he didn’t use it a lot in the past, he had a surprising control over it. And he was also surprised how strong he was even though he knew that he was stronger than his father. Still, he was shaken up by his own magic and it was thriving. He could feel his magic flowing through him and he had never felt so alive. “Man, that felt so good!” said Magnus happily and Alec came closer to him.

“You were so badass!”

“I know, right?!” asked Magnus and clasped his hands together. “I saved your ass and kicked all of theirs. I’m so impressed! And we’re finally free!” said Magnus and in the heap of the moment threw himself around Alec’s neck, who wrapped his arms around him and spun them around. Both of them were laughing, but the laughter died out when they realised they were hugging and Alec quickly released Magnus. “I-I’m sorry, I get carried away when I’m excited,” said Magnus and his cheeks were red, heart pounding.

Alec was in the same state and he shook his head. “I-I don’t mind,” said Alec and silence fell between them and Alec cleared his throat. “How about we continue our way to Alicante?” he offered and Magnus quickly agreed. They spent the next few hours walking in silence, but Raphael was observing everything and was shaking his head -  _ what was going on between them?! _

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Are you  _ sure _ we’re going off the right path?” asked Magnus and Alec was biting on his lip. The two of them were still in the tunnel and had just made their way to the right when the main tullen split in two parts and Alec wasn’t so sure anymore that he was in the right because they should have reached the ending of it by now. They’ve been wandering in the dark for what felt like hours now, Alec feeling cold and tired and Magnus wasn’t doing too hot either. Both of them were tired from the long day, needed a place to rest for a little bit and Magnus was grumbling under his breath and he was just shaking his head. His intuition was telling him that they should have turned to the left before, but he didn’t want to say anything. He had never been here before and Alec looked like he knew what he was doing, but in reality he didn’t know where the hell they were. He had never walked through the tunnels before and he just shook his head. At least they were free from the evil guards, but he really didn’t want to spend the night in the cold and wet tunnel. He shuddered and then looked over to Magnus.

“Yes, yes, I’m pretty sure, just trust me,” said Alec quite sure of himself and Magnus narrowed his eyes.  _ Okay, if he said that he knew where they were going then it was okay, right?  _ Magnus looked at Raphael, who was sitting on his shoulder and the chameleon only shrugged. “I’m a Shadowhunter, you just leave it all to me,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Again with the arrogance? He kind of missed the Alec from before - he was soft and kind and not arrogant at all. But Alec’s shock of almost dying wore off and he was getting more arrogant again. It was really a shame, because Magnus was starting to see that arrogance was just a facade, not the real Alec. He wanted to know the  _ real _ him more and he bit into his lip. 

“Okay, whatever you say, Mister Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and then shook his head, trying not to roll his eyes and then he just giggled when he heard Raphael complaining on his shoulder. “I know, he’s kind of arrogant and stubborn,” said Magnus and Raphael tried to let Magnus know that he did not like this Shadowhunter. “Well, he’s not all bad, he’s quite sweet when he wants to be, but yes, I totally see your point, Raphi. If only he wasn’t so arrogant all of the time,” he said and Alec was only glaring at them because didn’t they realise he was just there?! And they were talking about him like that! How dared they?!

“You two know that I’m right here, right?” grumbled Alec and Magnus turned, nodding.

“Yep, we’re very much aware of your Shadowhunter presence,” said Magnus simply, shrugged and walked past Alec, who was then rolling his eyes, but he started walking closer. He was watching Raphael and Magnus chatting up and he began to wonder - did Magnus know how to speak to the lizard?! So, it was a magical lizard? Alec really didn’t understand and he then hurried to them, having a lot of questions and he was intending to find out what was the deal with Raphael!

“So, you and the frog are friends?” asked Alec and Raphael hissed.

“Raphi is a chameleon,” deadpanned Magnus and then looked at Raphael. “Pay no attention to him, dear, he knows not what he’s talking about. Shadowhunters aren’t very bright, remember what Papa said,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks getting red with embarrassment. He knew it was a chameleon, but he refused to call him one because he could see how Raphael was glaring at him and he didn’t like him. So, until further notice, he was a frog! “And yes, we’re friends,” said Magnus happily, petting his friend’s head, who was happily enjoying the attention. Alec had more questions.

“How did that happen?”

“My, my, don’t you have a lot of questions?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Yet, when I wanted to ask more about you, you refused to speak,” said Magnus, but Alec’s puppy eyed look got him to talk.  _ Crap, those hazel eyes were really way too bright and pleading for him to say no!  _ “Fine. We’ve met when I was just a boy,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together, taking a little bit of a time to continue because it’s really been such a long time since then. Raphael was his one and only friend for years now and he then just sighed. There were Catarina and Ragnor too, but thanks to his father he hadn’t seen them since he was fifteen. It’s been too long and he then bit his lip. “As you know my father doesn’t allow me to go out much, so,” said Magnus and then smiled. “Raphi is literally the only friend I have at the moment and I have to say that we have quite a lot of fun, don’t we?” asked Magnus and Raphael happily nodded.

“Just what kind of fun can you have with a lizard?” asked Alec and started cracking up. And thus, he earned himself a nice and hard slap on his cheek. From Raphael, who slapped him with his tongue and Alec shrieked because that this was disgusting and he started wiping away his cheek. “Did you see that?! He attacked me!”

“Quite rightfully so,” said Magnus angrily. “You’ve insulted him,” said Magnus and then smiled when he looked at Raphael. He was grinning because he finally got what he wanted to do since yesterday - slapping the hunter! “And we have a lot of fun! We play chess, read books, we even bake and cook!” said Magnus, carrying on boasting about Raphael and the chameleon was glowing with pride and happiness there on Magnus’ shoulder. Yes, he could do all of that with him and the hunter was just jealous of their friendship! It all made sense to Raphael, who was happily humming and Alec was just narrowing his eyes. 

“That sounds… interesting,” said Alec in the end and Magnus happily nodded.

“You should see this one when we do our fashion shows!” said Magnus and Raphael suddenly froze  _ because he didn’t want the Shadowhunter to hear about that!  _ That bit wasn’t what he liked and he just wanted to make Magnus stop talking and Alec was having way too much fun listening to Magnus talking about all of the different outfits he had for Raphael. He was laughing under his breath and if looks could kill, Alec would drop dead right at that very moment because Raphael was pissed. 

“Oh, when I take you back home, you just have to show me all of these outfits!” said Alec happily, not really because he was interested in them, but because he wanted to see Raphael suffering while modelling in them. But, Magnus let out an excited sigh and he looked at Alec.

“Oh! Are you serious?” asked Magnus and turned to Alec, face-to-face and the hunter flushed. Magnus was way too cute and he just nodded. “Oh, we have a deal, Shadowhunter, I’ll present to you all of the outfits I’ve made for Raphi after we come back to my castle!” said Magnus and then happily clapped. Alec grinned when Raphael looked back at him and then just winked to him. Raphael grumbled and then showed his tongue to Alec.

* * *

“Oh, I think this could be it!” said Alec. Half an hour later and they finally made their way somewhere. It was a wall, a dead end and Magnus wanted to smack Alec, until the hunter pointed out that he heard something on the other side of the wall and he narrowed his eyes, but decided to give Alexander a try and when he came closer, he could also hear something! It was the sound of water and not only that, but there was cool breeze coming from the other side of the rocks and Magnus cheered up - so Alec was right before! Oh, he knew he could trust him! “See, I was right before, I’m amazing.’’

“You are!” said Magnus happily and then pushed up against the rocks. “How about I use my magic to get rid of these and then we can finally rest a little bit?” asked Magnus and Alec excitedly nodded because he was so ready to get out of these tunnels. They were creepy and made him feel trapped. Magnus snapped his fingers and then signaled Alec to move back a little bit as he was about to blow up the rock wall and Alec just watched Magnus in awe because he loved when he used his magic. Magnus was so strong and badass! Alec was literally drooling as he watched Magnus gathering his magic and without even knowing it himself, he was getting closer to him, even though he was supposed to stand back and Magnus didn’t really pay attention to Alec as he was far too busy working on the spell, focused and then he snapped his fingers, the wall literally blowing up.

Magnus managed to protect himself and Raphael from the rocks, but he totally didn’t see Alec there next to him and the hunter let out a loud yelp when some of the rocks fell onto him. He tried protecting himself with shielding himself with his arms, but it didn’t really do much to protect him and he let out a loud yelp when a rock almost hit his head. He managed to move back, but it still ended up scratching him right above his eye and Magnus’ jaw dropped, quickly looking around and thus putting a protective shield around Alec as well and they waited a little bit for the rocks to settle down. When things calmed down, Magnus hurried over to Alec’s side. The hunter was holding onto his head and Magnus quickly removed his hand to see the wound. Alec was bleeding, but it didn’t seem that serious. 

“Alec, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!” shrieked Magnus and Alec only waved it off, trying to pretend to be  _ badass _ and completely unaffected by everything, but it stung like hell and he groaned in pain. He would have to get his Stele for that once they would be out of this tunnel and he just shrugged.

“I’ll live,” said Alec and then stepped out, going to the edge of the cliff and then smiled when he saw the river and then forest.  _ He knew where they were.  _ “Oh, Alicante is really near now!” said Alec and then turned to Magnus, who happily sighed.

“Just one more day and I’ll finally see the lanterns,” said Magnus. Alec smiled and then shook his head - Magnus’ wish was so simple and innocent. Pure. Unlike Alec and he just looked away. “Come, I’ll get us down there,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. That time, Magnus could finally create a portal that lead them down to the forest and Alec happily took in a deep breath -  _ ah, fresh breeze!  _ How he missed it! He smiled and then glanced at Magnus, who was looking around. It was already evening! They really were in the tunnels for hours! 

“Let’s set up a fire to warm up,” said Alec and Magnus nodded because it was kind of chilly out there!

* * *

“Ah, much better,” said Magnus when he and Alec finally found a spot, started a fire and Alec nodded. He sat down next to Magnus, still holding onto his head as he didn’t get the chance to get out his Stele to heal himself. “Oh, you poor thing, you’re still bleeding. You’re not okay at all,” muttered Magnus and shifted closer to Alec, who forgot all about his Stele and he then just blinked a few times.  _ Forget the Stele, he could just stare into Magnus’ eyes forever and not feel a thing!  _ “Let me heal you,” said Magnus and reached closer to Alec’s face, who pulled back a little bit. He didn’t mean to, his body moved on its own!

“Is okay, I have a Stele that-”

“What’s a Stele?” asked Magnus and that just showed how out of touch Magnus was with the outside world. “Funny little word won’t heal you. Come, I have magic for this,” said Magnus before Alec could really explain it to him and placed a hand above the wound, going  _ really _ close to Alec’s face and the hunter looked down when he felt his hot breath against his cheek. “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” said Magnus when he saw Alec trembling. It wasn’t fear that was making him tremble though.

“I know,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Good,” said Magnus and then magic slowly flew from under his fingers, healing Alec up in a second. Alec’s eyes fell closed when he felt the warm sensation of Magnus’ magic flowing through him and he gasped, slowly opening his eyes and he flinched when he found himself back looking into golden cat eyes.  _ So that was Magnus’ warlock mark?  _ “All better,” said Magnus and then smiled. “What’s wrong?” he asked when he saw that Alec looked quite shocked.

“I… your eyes,” said Alec and Magnus eyes’ widened.

“Oh, dear,” said Magnus and closed his eyes. “I suppose I’ve been using my magic a lot today and I really lack in stamina,” he said and then turned away from Alec, shaking his head. “I’m sorry you got to see them, my glamour will be restored once I-I recover a little bit. But until then, I’ll just keep facing around because I imagine that my eyes are quite off-putting and-”

“That’s a lie, they’re beautiful,” said Alec quickly, too quickly and Magnus perked up and slowly turned around.  _ Alec thought that his eyes were beautiful?  _ “I-in my humble opinion, your eyes are stunning,” muttered Alec and didn’t even mind the flush that came upon his cheeks when Magnus’ golden eyes found his and Magnus let out a nervous chuckle. 

“No one had ever called them beautiful,” said Magnus and shyly smiled. “Father says that I should always keep them hidden and-”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I disagree with your father,” said Alec quickly and Magnus chuckled a little bit. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude or-”

“It’s okay,” said Magnus softly. “Papa doesn’t mean anything bad by it, he just wants to keep me safe,” muttered Magnus and then sighed. “I mean Shadowhunters were hunting him down because he didn’t agree with their policies and stupid laws, especially not after they’ve heard he had a child,” said Magnus and sighed sadly. “That’s why he doesn’t let me out much. Hates Alicante too,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “But, I mean it’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“He’s not the only one who hates Alicante,” said Alec quickly. “Just a bunch of narcissistic snobs,” spat Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. Right, Alec mentioned that he didn’t like Alicante much and it made him wonder just what in the world went wrong with Alicante and Alec. It had to be pretty serious, clasping his hands together. But, he wasn’t going to ask Alec too many questions as it was pretty sure that he was  _ not  _ comfortable talking about it, so there wasn’t much he could do about that. But Alec, on the other hand, felt rather talkative. Maybe he was caught up in the moment, sitting by the campfire with a handsome warlock, whose eyes were glowing golden… it seemed almost romantic and his tongue was getting untied. Little by little and he just sighed. “I used to live in the kingdom with my family when I was younger,” said Alec and Magnus perked up. That was the first time that Alec actually shared something about himself on his own and he nodded. 

“That didn’t work out?”

“Quite obviously it didn’t,” said Alec and then sighed, looking down. “It’s a long and not very interesting story,” said Alec. “Unlike yours, it doesn’t involve any magic or mystery,” said Alec and then smiled sadly. “It’s kind of sad, actually,” he then said and then just shook his head. “Will not spoil the mood with it. Besides, no one is really interested in hearing about me,” said Alec and Magnus pouted, because that wasn’t true. He was very much interested in learning Alec’s story and he scooted really close to Alec, got himself comfortable and he then sighed happily, looking adorable as hell. 

“I’m ready to listen,” said Magnus.

Alec cleared his throat. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” asked Alec with a smile and Magnus hummed, but then cocked his head to the side. He wasn’t sure what Alec was talking about, so he just innocently giggled and Alec’s heart was a puddle of goo at that point.

“Doing what?”

“Being so cute, stop it. It’s… very bad for my heart, you see,” said Alec and Magnus sheepishly smiled. He apologised and Alec only grinned, but then shook his head and then looked up at the sky and then back at the fire. If he was ever comfortable to talk and share about himself it was then and he didn’t even know why he was willing to open up to someone that he knew barely two days. Maybe it was because it was easier to open up to someone that you have just met. “Well,” said Alec and then hummed. “I could start by sharing my full name with you, I guess,” said Alec and Magnus perked up. “It’s actually Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec didn’t even know why he told him that - it really wasn’t important. Maybe it was because he wanted to hear Magnus say his full name and he then huffed.

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec felt his heart leaping up to his throat and he looked down. Yep, this was definitely a bad idea and he pressed his lips together. Magnus liked how that sounded, he liked how it rolled off of his tongue and Alec’s cheeks were red. “I like it. Better than Alec.”

“Um, thanks?” asked Alec and then nervously laughed. “Well. My mother and father were once working for the Kingdom, but things didn’t really… work out. I mean my mom and dad have always been honest people, but they’ve discovered some things about the ones in charge that they really shouldn’t have. Let’s just say that they’re really corrupt. Every single one in there is just… their ways are appalling and mom and dad tried to bring that to light to others,  _ but _ The Clave shut them down,” said Alec and then hugged himself. It was chilly, but he was also feeling kind of cold on its own. It was… weird. “They lost their jobs and as a settlement they had to pay an enormous amount of money to them so that they wouldn’t be imprisoned. They… we’ve lost everything and we’re barely getting by now,” said Alec and looked down. 

“Oh, Alexander, I’m so sorry,” said Magnus and then reached for Alec’s hand. The hunter gladly took Magnus’ into his own and gave him a sad smile. “Didn’t your parents try to still shed a light on their barbaric ways?”

“They did, but it’s them against the Clave,” said Alec, shaking his head. “They were already classified as traitors by the royals, so what was the point? No one believed them, so,” said Alec and bit his lip. “Yeah, so that’s my story,” said Alec and sadly sighed. “I’ve got a younger brother and sister,” said Alec and bit his lip. “And I’m trying really hard to help mom and dad because it’s tough, so I,” he said and looked down. “Done quite a few things that I’m no too proud of. I-”

“It’s why you stole the crown - to get the money?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, 

“I didn’t mean to be seen or almost get caught, you know?” asked Alec and then looked down. “In a way, I don’t even want to come back home because they all probably know by now and are-are probably disappointed in me, because they raised me better. But all in all, I’m just your common thief. Nothing more,” he said and then just shrugged. 

Magnus felt for Alec,he felt for Alec so much because now he fully understood and his gut feeling was right - Alexander wasn’t a bad person nor a thief. Well, he was, but now he understood Alec’s conditions better. He was just trying to look out for his family, he wasn’t stealing for selfish reasons and he felt bad for Alexander. “Alexander, I’m so sorry about your situation,” said Magnus and then bit his lip and shook his head. 

“I’m nothing but a disappointment to everyone,” said Alec and scoffed.

“No, you’re not,” said Magnus automatically and Alec just shook his head and dryly laughed. He appreciated Magnus trying to make him feel better, but it wasn’t going to work and he just continued feeling sorry for himself. He was a criminal now and his family was going to be shamed even more. It was all because of him that- Alec continued feeling sorry for himself until he felt Magnus leaning over to him and he wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him into a hug. A proper one this time and Alec froze up. “You’re not a disappointment, Alexander, you’re a good person,” said Magnus and Alec wanted to talk back, but in the end he couldn’t say anything. Magnus was probably the only one who thought like that and it made Alec feel better.  _ At least someone still believed in him _ so he hugged Magnus back. Magnus’ hand was drawing uneven patterns against his back while Alec was calming down and he had to admit it - Magnus’ hugs felt amazing.

Caught up in their own little bubble, they didn’t see how someone was creeping upon them from afar, hidden among the bushes, an unpleasant grin upon their lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

As morning came, the camp fire was out and Alec couldn’t find Magnus - he looked around in the woods, but he couldn’t find Magnus and he was beginning to worry. Did Magnus leave him and wander off without saying anything? The frog wasn’t there either and he was just thinking of places where Magnus could have gone to, but nothing registered. Magnus didn’t know the place, so even if he did want to ahead to the Castle, Alec doubted Magnus would actually do that, especially after all of his attempts to keep Alec with him as a guide. So, just what in the world happened to Magnus? Alec was beginning to really worry that maybe someone captured and kidnapped Magnus, but then he heard laughing, giggling and singing and it seemed like it was coming from the river.  _ Right,  _ the two of them had settled just by the river the last evening because they’ve been too tired to carry on walking and Alec quickly turned around and then narrowed his eyes. At first he couldn’t see anything, but then he could see Magnus in the distance - quite far away - and he was in the river?! Alec snuck into the woods and decided to see what Magnus was up to and try not to be noticed by the warlock. 

Magnus decided to take a morning bath that day. He had been on the road for days now and even though magic could easily keep him clean, he missed hopping into the water and just have the time of his life there. He decided to do that that morning - Alec was still out of it, so it seemed like the perfect chance for Magnus to enjoy a little bit of time on his own. So, he quietly snuck up the river’s stream, folded his clothes neatly onto the rock and then hopped into the water. Raphi, on the other hand, decided to go on the morning hunt for food as that was something that he usually did in the mornings. Both of them were busy and Magnus was happily smiling -  _ God, he missed this so much!  _ The water was a little too cold, but it did good for his skin, he was going to have an amazing complexion after that and he just sunk under the water and then happily laughed after he was back on the surface. 

‘’Ah, what a way to start the day,’’ he said and looked up at the sky. It was blue, there was no clouds on it and it really seemed like the most amazing day  _ ever.  _ He felt giddy inside as he swam around. Ah, he couldn’t really swim because the water wasn’t that deep, but still… just moving around in the water felt amazing and he then started singing -  _ what, he couldn’t help himself?  _ As Magnus got excited, he usually sang. Besides, it was just him and the nature, so there was no harm. He didn’t really know about Alec, who was now creeping upon him from the woods. Ah, he didn’t really mean to creep up on Magnus. If he knew that Magnus was bathing and just how  _ very naked he was at the moment,  _ he would have never done that. He thought Magnus was fishing or something, it didn’t really register to him that Magnus was naked until he was  _ really  _ close.

The first thing that Alec noticed were Magnus’ clothes, that were on the rock and he felt his heart going faster as he glanced up and then saw Magnus in the water. He couldn’t see much, but just the sheer thought of knowing that Magnus was naked was enough to make the poor hunter  _ drool _ and he couldn’t look away when Magnus got up a little bit and Alec could just in awe watch Magnus’ broad back, the droplets of water running down his skin and he swallowed thickly because  _ damn.  _ Magnus was just drool worthy, he knew that from the first time he laid his eyes upon the gorgeous boyfriend, but now the thirst was real and he couldn’t help himself. His cheeks were red and his throat was dry, blinking a few times and he then just looked down. Nope, this wasn’t right - sneaking upon Magnus like that and he then just wanted to get away.

That was what he wanted to do, but then Magnus stood up and Alec got to see his backside in its full glory and he pressed a hand upon his mouth because he let out a very audible sigh and a gasp. ‘’ _ Fuck _ ,’’ he muttered under his breath and then just quickly hid behind the bushes again and just shook his head, pressing his cold hands upon his hot cheeks. The things he’d do to Magnus were just… his imagination was running wild and he shuddered a little bit. Magnus didn’t know that he was there, did he? If he’d ever find out, Magnus would probably burn him with his magic and quite rightfully so. Alec decided to take another peek, but that was when he fucked up as he ended up losing his balance, letting out a loud yelp and then he just stumbled out of his hiding spot and Magnus turned around. Though, he didn’t seem surprised one bit when he saw the hunter joining him there and he didn’t even bat an eyelash when he noticed that Alec had been watching him.

‘’Oh, there you are, Alexander, I was wonder when you’d decide to show yourself,’’ said Magnus playfully and winked.  _ He indeed did know that Alec eventually joined him in there.  _ It wasn’t really that hard to notice the bushes moving and he giggled. So, that was why he decided to give Alexander a little bit of a sneak peek before and the reaction did not disappoint at all. ‘’Did you like the show?’’ asked Magnus and then winked again, Alec flushing up to his ears and he then just quickly sat down because  _ Magnus had been playing him this whole time _ \- how dared he? Alec cleared his throat and then just placed his hands together.

‘’Good morning to you too, Magnus,’’ said Alec as if nothing just happened and Magnus giggled.

‘’Be a dear and hand me my clothes, my morning routine had just come to an end,’’ said Magnus and then swam close to Alec, who perked up and then looked at the clothes.  _ Magnus wanted him to be the one that would hand him over his clothes  _ and just like that Alec’s brain was melting and Magnus was having so much fun. He didn’t really mind Alec watching him - in fact, it was quite thrilling and he then just winked when Alec grabbed his clothes and pushed them towards the edge of the rock. But he didn’t hang around to watch Magnus dress up because he was afraid he’d end up passing out. Magnus was just too hot and Alec didn’t know how to handle it.

* * *

Things were awkward after that, at least on Alec’s part. He tried to find a way how to apologise to Magnus, but nothing came to his mind. They were again walking and Raphael was sitting there on Magnus’ shoulder and couldn’t figure out what happened while he was away. But while Alec seemed really stressed, Magnus couldn’t stop smiling because it was just… a new feeling. He didn’t really ever felt  _ desired.  _ He felt desire for other people, but nobody has desired him before - at least not in the way that Magnus found it welcoming. There was this girl back at Hunter’s Moon, but in the end, Magnus lost interest. _ loved _ the feeling.

Alec was adorable because he was still flushing even an hour later and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was just… his heart was happily pounding against his chest, he felt butterflies in his stomach and just one thought about Alec made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Things changed last evening, after Alexander told him more about himself and Magnus saw that he was right all along about him. Alec wasn’t a bad person, he just had a lot of problems and Magnus felt sorry for him. It was just… one thought about Alec and he was beaming and smiling. It was… he was crushing on him, wasn’t he? He looked at Alec and then looked down. He was beginning to like Alec for real and he sighed happily.  _ Ah, this was an amazing feeling.  _

‘’Alexander, you’re awfully quiet today,’’ said Magnus after a little longer and Alec flinched. Oh, the way Alec was reacting was adorable and Magnus clasped his hands together. ‘’Does it have anything to do with that  _ incident _ before?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only shook his head -  _ nope, not at all, of course not.  _ He was Alec Lightwood - he did  _ not _ blush so much over seeing someone naked. He wasn’t shy when it came to that department and yet here he was blushing like a school boy when it came to Magnus. It was really embarrassing and it was going to tarnish his reputation. He cleared his throat and he then just decided to shrug it off.

‘’Oh, no, no,’’ said Alec. ‘’That was nothing, I’m  _ cool _ ,’’ said Alec and then nodded. ‘’Yes, I’m okay. Are you okay?’’ asked Alec, of course he was stuttering and stumbling over his words like crazy  _ and that really wasn’t like him.  _ ‘’See, we are both okay,’’ said Alec and then nodded - yep, it was all going to be fine. Magnus then only grinned and giggled -  _ oh, yes, he could see just how cool Alec was.  _ He didn’t understand why Alexander was still trying to play it off like he was some sort of Casanova in front of him. He got to know the real Alec - Alexander - and he liked him more than this… sleaze bag. He just shook his head and then reached for Alec’s hand with his own and Alec looked at him. ‘’Um, what are you doing?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Stop it,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’You don’t have to play it up with me, you know?’’ asked Magnus and giggled. ‘’I like Alexander more than I like Alec,’’ said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes - that was literally the same person. He wanted to pretend that he didn’t know what Magnus was talking about, but deep down he knew that he was very annoying like this. People didn’t like him because he rammed up this arrogant character, but he was just  _ afraid _ of bearing his true self. He didn’t want to get hurt, so it was easier like that and he then just sighed sadly. But then again, this was Magnus and he didn’t feel uncomfortable sharing his real self with him. Clearly - he had just told him his entire life story yesterday and he pressed his lips together.

‘’I know, I’m sorry,’’ mumbled Alec and then sighed. ‘’I just… I am not used to people liking Alexander,’’ he said and then looked away. ‘’I’m trying, yes?’’ he asked and glanced back at Magnus, who was beaming brightly at him and he then nodded. Yes, Alexander was giving his best and he liked that. ‘’I’m just…’’

‘’It’s okay,’’ said Magnus and then he hummed. ‘’So,’’ he started off. ‘’You’re single as I get it? No boyfriends?’’ asked Magnus, trying not to get his hopes up too much. They didn’t speak of their love life yet, but Magnus was getting more and more curious about Alec, hoping that he wasn’t in any sort of committed relationships, then again… he didn’t think Alec would want one and he then just waited for an answer. Alec glanced at him, surprised at the question and then he just shook his head.

‘’Oh, no relationships for this guy,’’ he said, pointing to himself. ‘’I’m flying solo,’’ he said happily and even though Magnus looked happy about it at first - that Alec was single - his smile soon disappeared and he was disappointed.  _ Oh, so Alec wouldn’t want a relationship even with him? _ ‘’How about-’’

‘’Oh,’’ said Magnus very sadly and Alec then looked at him. Now that he looked at him again, Magnus looked  _ crushed - but why?  _ Did he… was he asking because he was interested in him  _ like that _ ? Alec didn’t know what to think of that, but he wasn’t going to mess up this opportunity and he then just clasped his hands together.

‘’Maybe I just haven’t met the right guy, you know?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked at him. ‘’I’m still searching, though… being in serious relationship takes a lot of effort. I’ve been burned a few times and that’s kind of why I tend to stay back,  _ but _ ,’’ he said and then he smiled. ‘’That doesn’t really mean that I don’t want that special someone? I know this is kind of embarrassing and cheesy, but I really want to find my soulmate. I believe everyone has one,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was silent. ‘’See, what did I tell you. It’s lame and-’’

‘’No, I think that’s beautiful and romantic,’’ said Magnus quickly and then his cheeks reddened a little bit. ‘’I-I mean, I haven’t really been in a relationship, but I’ve read books. I like romance novels and, well,’’ said Magnus and shyly smiled. ‘’I know it’s probably kind of stupid, but I want to find my own prince or princess one day,’’ said Magnus and sighed. ‘’Stupid, right?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’No,’’ said Alec and then smiled. ‘’Not stupid at all. Guess we’re both hopeless romantics, huh?’’ asked Alec and the warlock giggled and then nodded.  _ So, Magnus hasn’t been in a relationship yet!  _ That made Alec want him even more - he wanted to show him just how amazing it could be and he wasn’t so sure he was talking only about physical aspects of it all. He wanted  _ more _ than that and his heart fastened the beat when he realised it that maybe he was having  _ romantic _ feelings for Magnus. Nothing too deep, but a simple crush was there and… it’s been a while. But these two, three days they’ve spent together were just… they were fun! Tomorrow was going to be the last one and somehow, Alec didn’t want it to end. He wanted to see more of Magnus in the future and his heart was beating much faster.

‘’I guess so,’’ said Magnus and smiled softly.

‘’Hey, Magnus?’’ asked Alec and Magnus turned to him.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’After… after our little road trip will be over, I mean tomorrow is already the, um, festival,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Oh, he was looking forward to that so much! Alexander and him were going to have such a wonderful day and it was going to be glorious! ‘’But that also means that, well… are you planning on going back to the castle?’’ asked Alec and Magnus finally realised where the other was aiming with that. The thought of being back home didn’t even cross his mind and he was starting to feel sad again. He didn’t know - should he go back home? He probably should, his father deserved an explanation. He just left, just like that and didn’t even tell him. Magnus felt guilt seeping in again and he just shrugged.

‘’Yeah, I’ll go back,’’ said Magnus and then sighed. ‘’I mean, I don’t know, but Papa is already probably really worried,’’ said Magnus and then just looked down. ‘’So, yes, I’ll go back and cherish these few days forever,’’ said Magnus, a sad smile spreading across his lips and Alec perked up.

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec, feeling sad.

‘’Alexander?’’

‘’I-I don’t know, I just thought that, maybe, well,’’ said Alec and his voice trailed off. ‘’Nothing, it’s nothing. It’s just that I will miss you. I mean we’re friends, right? At least I think of you as my friend and it’ll suck not being able to see you again?’’ asked Alec and then wrinkled his nose - he didn’t like getting all touchy feely, but it was how he felt and since he was trying to be more like himself, so he decided to share how he really felt.

‘’Oh,’’ said Magnus and nodded - yes, that was very true. But Magnus didn’t even think of never really talking to Alec. ‘’Oh, of course we’ll still see each other. I’ll tell Papa how amazing you are and I’m sure he’ll let us see again,’’ said Magnus. ‘’If not, I’m sneaking out again, because I really like you,’’ said Magnus and then quickly added. ‘’You know, as a friend!’’ Alec grinned because it was adorable how Magnus felt the need to add that and in the end he just nodded, but he doubted that Asmodeus was going to allow his son to hang out with a thief. Still - he could hope? Alec sighed and then decided not to worry too much. For now. 

‘’So, tomorrow is your birthday, huh?’’ asked Alec and winked. Magnus nodded and flushed. ‘’Hmm, what should I get you?’’ asked Alec and Magnus only shook his head.

‘’You’re taking me to see the lanterns, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’This is business exchange, I’ll get something for you tomorrow,’’ said Alec and grinned. Magnus didn’t say anything, but his heart was jumping with glee. Being with Alexander on his birthday was the best present ever if he vas being honest. Alec chuckled because Magnus was adorable and neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands, even a few minutes later, neither of them wanting to let go each other’s hand.


	8. Chapter 8

It was later that day and Magnus and Alec were again setting up the campfire. Magnus had to admit it - it was amazing to spend so much out in the nature. He was going to miss it a lot after he’d have to return back to the castle and be again with his overprotective father, but he was still trying to keep his head high - maybe his father would see that he was wrong about the world. Sure, it _was_ dangerous, but he hoped that with this, he could make his father realise that he was old and strong enough to handle it on his own. He could protect himself with magic fairly easily and even though he ran into quite a lot of trouble because of Alec, he couldn’t deny that it was _fun._ He had fun running away with Alec - even the tunnels were fun. That just showed how desperate the young man was. His heart longed for adventure and every day with Alexander was an adventure, biting into his lip and he smiled when he saw the hunter coming closer. He was carrying wood that they would use later on for the fire and then he sat down next to Magnus. 

Magnus smiled and then glanced again at the fire, Alec’s heart shaking a little bit because Magnus looked beautiful like that - half illuminated with the moon, the other with the fire and Alec was just struck down. That day was a lot calmer than the others, it gave them the time to talk more as they didn’t have to run away from the guards all of the time. So, Alec liked that. He got to know Magnus a little bit more and he opened up more about his past to Magnus. And he had to admit it that he quite liked talking about his past in a non sarcastic kind of way. It was a new feeling, but he liked it and he then happily sighed. Magnus was adorable there, huddled up against the fire and it looked like he conjured himself a little blanket. It was a bit more chilly than the day before and he shuddered as well. Maybe Magnus would be willing to share the blanket - Alec would love that very much. Cuddled up next to Magnus, just them against each other and… his eyes then fell upon Raphael, who was glaring at Alec. The hunter rolled his eyes, but then just smiled and Raphael grumbled because he didn’t understand why was the hunter so kind to him all of the sudden! Just what changed?!

Before, when Alec went to fetch some dry wood, he came across a few flowers and knowing how much Magnus liked flowers… he just… well. Maybe it was a little bit childish, but he plucked up the most beautiful flower of them all. Luckily, the stem was quite long and he did something that he used to do as a kid - he made a ring out of it, tying the stem up at the petal and he then huffed under his breath. It was kind of an early present for Magnus? Don’t judge him, Alec was already head over heels for Magnus and he didn’t even realise it just how deeply he had fallen for the warlock. But, he was in the process of finding out and he then sat down next to Magnus, who greeted him with another smile and Alec nodded, shuddering a little bit, because it was really cold. Yep, another blanket would be marvellous, or- 

‘’Feeling cold, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus, who was hugging the blanket around himself and Alec nodded. ‘’Come here then,’’ offered the warlock - just like Alec hoped that he would - and Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat when he scooted closer to Magnus, who handed him the other side of the blanket and before he knew it, he was pressed up against Magnus, whose cheeks were now red and he swallowed thickly. _Alexander was really close and Magnus couldn’t fight off the bright blush welcoming his cheeks._ But, he only leaned up against Alexander, who smiled up to his ears and then relaxed. ‘’Feeling better?’’ asked Magnus because he could feel that Alec was kind of shivering there next to him and Alec nodded. Yep, he was in the process of warming up and being so close to Magnus sped up the process quite a bit!

‘’Yes, thank you,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus smiled. He was happy to hear that. Alec was still holding the _ring_ in his palm and he knew that he needed to hurry up before the ring would be crushed by his big palms. ‘’Um,’’ said Alec and Magnus turned his way again and he looked down, bringing his hands out from underneath the blanket and he then bit his lip, feeling his heart fasten and then he smiled. He was excited. ‘’Close your eyes and extend out your palm,’’ said Alec and a little grin spread across his lips. Magnus narrowed his eyes because he didn’t understand what was going on.

‘’And why?’’

‘’It’s a surprise, you’ll see it soon enough,’’ said Alec and then grinned. Magnus didn’t trust that grin too much because it usually meant that Alec was up to something (and not in a good way), so he shuddered. Maybe Alec got something in his hands to give to him? Could it be something scary - like a bug? Magnus shuddered and then didn’t look too excited about it, because… Alexander wouldn’t do that to him, would he? Then again, his sense of humour was a lot different from Magnus’ and-

‘’You have something in your hands!’’

‘’I, um, yes I do!’’ said Alec as he was surprised that Magnus caught on so quickly.

‘’I… what if there’s a spider or a bug in your hand?’’ asked Magnus and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’You have that _look_ , which usually means you’re up to no good,’’ he then said and Alec snorted, but then rolled his eyes because Magnus was being ridiculous.

‘’Now, do you think I would ever do something so cruel to you?’’ asked Alec and in the end Magnus shook his head. ‘’There you go. And for the record - I’m freaking terrified of everything that crawls, spiders especially, so there is no way you’d ever see me pulling that prank. Just so you know for the future,’’ said Alec and then snorted. Magnus hummed and then nodded. 

‘’Okay, then, surprise me Shadowhunter,’’ said Magnus and smiled, closed his eyes and extended out his hand. Knowing that it was going to be a surprise, Magnus felt giddy inside and Alec then took in a deep breath and gently held Magnus’ hand with his one hand as he placed the flower ring into his palm. Then he carefully folded Magnus’ fingers, covering the ring and held onto his hand for a bit too long, eyes flickering upon Magnus’ face. His glittery eyeshadow was shifting colours, his lips pressed together and Alec wanted to kiss Magnus so bad that it hurt. Instead, he withdrew his hands and then cleared his throat.

‘’Open your eyes,’’ whispered Alec because he didn’t dare to speak out loud and Magnus giggled, but then opened his eyes and opened up his palm. At first Magnus didn’t really realise what it was supposed to be, but after he took a closer look at it, he did realise that Alexander had just gifted him a ring that was made out of an actual flower. It was a special gift, Magnus loved flowers and he glanced at Alec, who was now curiously looking at him. ‘’I know, it’s childish, but it’s like an early birthday present and-’’ started Alec, but then his voice trailed off when he felt Magnus’ lips upon his cheek and he _froze._

Magnus was just so happy that he had to kiss Alec, looking at the ring again. In his eyes, it wasn’t childish, it was _perfect_ and he carefully placed the ring onto his finger and smiled. Though the flower would soon wilt away and he didn’t want that, because it was a present from Alexander. But, luckily, he had magic for that and with a simple snap of his fingers, he made the flower resistant to everything, making sure that it was going to stay fresh looking for years to come and Alec was curious to what Magnus did to it. ‘’There, now it shall never wilt away,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s heart throbbed. ‘’Thank you,’’ mumbled Magnus and Alec just nodded. Speaking wasn’t working, so he just-

And then Magnus placed his head onto his shoulder and Alec really forgot what he was even doing. He glanced at Magnus and saw Raphael sitting in his lap. Unlike for all of the days before, Raphael only smiled back at Alec - Alec had gifted Magnus something, Magnus was happy, for now, Raphi liked Alec. _For now._ Alec smiled back and nodded, wrapping the blanket tighter around both of them.

Raphael quickly turned around when the bushes in the back moved and he tried to let the other two know that they weren’t alone, but neither of them were paying attention to him, grumbling under his breath, but in the end, there wasn’t much that he could do. He told himself that it was probably just a rabbit or some other kind of animal - they were in the woods after all. Little did he know just how wrong he was, the person in the shadows hiding behind the tree and they shook their head, trying to hide their anger. ‘’You’ll pay for that, Magnus Bane,’’ they hissed.

* * *

The first thing that Magnus heard was a loud scream, which catapulted him onto his legs and he started looking around him, summoning his frying pan because he thought that he was going to need it. The second thing that he heard was a _horse - again a fucking horse?!_ Magnus didn’t dislike horses, he loved all animals, but this particular horse was starting to get on his nerves for real and he then grumbled because he wasn’t going to let a mere horse to destroy his special day. _Right, it was birthday that day!_ Magnus quite quickly snapped back to reality when he saw Alec being dragged on the floor by the horse. The horse got him by the boot and was trying to drag him to the kingdom, where Alec was to be sentenced!

‘’No, no, let me down you fucking creep, you stalker!’’ was yelling Alec as he tried to grip on floor - basically everything, but it wasn't really working as the horse was far too strong for the hunter to overpower and no matter how hard he was trying, he just couldn’t free himself. As soon as Magnus saw that, he ran after Alexander and tried to save him. He quickly grabbed Alec’s hands and then started pulling Alec into different direction, Alec whining out in pain when he was being pulled in two different direction and the horse started angrily grumbling when he felt someone pulling Alec back. 

‘’Magnus, save me!’’

‘’I’m trying,’’ said Magnus back and then glared at the horse, pulling on Alec stronger and then he huffed under his breath. ‘’Give. Him. Back. Alexander is mine,’’ he said and then pulled so strong that both of them ended up falling on the floor. Alec lost his boot, which was left in the horse’s mouth, but he was free, landing right besides Magnus and he laughed. _Oh, yes, the horse was nothing against him and Magnus! Magnus saved him - again - this was getting kind of embarrassing_ and Alec pressed his lips together. However, Jace still wasn’t done - he had spent the last day and a half tracking them down and he finally found the thief - he was going to bring him to justice. Alec Lightwood was going down; once and for all! Alec let out a shriek when the horse started running towards them, but Magnus acted quickly and jumped in front of Jace, who startled and tried to get past him, but Magnus wouldn’t let him go!

‘’Okay, let’s just all settle down,’’ said Magnus and was getting ready to use magic to calm down the horse, though he didn’t like using his powers on animals. ‘’Calm down, boy, everything is okay,’’ said Magnus and Jace still didn’t want to calm down, looking at Magnus and he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to jump, but then he saw the chameleon that was sitting on top of Magnus’ head also telling him to settle down and he huffed - was he really overreacting?

Jace was confused, looking at Magnus again, who was smiling then and he cocked his head to the side. ‘’Sit,’’ said Magnus and Jace neighed in protest - what did the warlock think of him? That he was a _dog?!_ He was a royal horse, he wouldn’t sit down on command! ‘’Come on, listen to me and _sit_ ,’’ said Magnus again and Jace slowly started going into sitting position. Alec was cracking up in the back - _Magnus had mastered the horse._ Jace was sulking and Alec was having so much fun! ‘’Sit,’’ said Magnus again and Jace was sitting! ‘’Now, drop the boot!’’ said Magnus and Jace’s mood worsened. He glared at Magnus. ‘’Drop it,’’ repeated Magnus and just like that, Alec’s boot was free as well.

Magnus smiled - _yes, he knew it!_ The horse just needed a little bit of attention - he couldn’t even imagine how exhausting it had to be on the poor thing. Yes, he was after Alec, but he was just an animal, on duty. He didn’t know better, he was under the Clave’s authority, so of course he wouldn’t know better. ‘’Aww,’’ said Magnus happily and came closer, placed a hand on top of Jace’s snout. ‘’Such a good boy,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec’s jaw dropped - _excuse, but what?!_ Magnus was now on his side?! ‘’Yes, you are!’’ said Magnus and Jace’s tail started waggling. ‘’I bet you’re all tired from chasing Alec all over the place, aren’t you?’’ asked Magnus and Jace pouted, nodding. _Finally someone to listen to his troubles!_

‘’Excuse me?!’’ shrieked Alec. Magnus didn’t listen, he knew what he was doing!

‘’And nobody is there to appreciate you, right?’’ asked Magnus and Jace nodded, sadly drooping his ears.

‘’Oh, come on, he’s nothing but a bad horse!’’ argued Alec, who didn’t like what he was seeing. Maybe he was jealous, even!

‘’Aw, Alexander, he’s a sweet heart,’’ said Magnus happily. ‘’Aren’t you… Jace?’’ asked Magnus after seeing his name tag and Jace happily neighed in agreement. Alec was sulking then.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous,’’ whined Alec and Jace started pouting again, grumpy mood back and Magnus took in a deep breath. Okay, he won Jace over, so he had a chance!

‘’Okay, so here’s the thing,’’ said Magnus and batted his eyelashes playfully. ‘’Today is kind of a special day for me, you see,’’ he said and then took a little pause. ‘’And I kind of need you _not_ to arrest Alec over here,’’ said Magnus, Alec finally standing up again. Jace didn’t look too happy about that agreement. ‘’Just for today!’’ said Magnus and Jace still didn’t like it. ‘’And then - you two can continue playing this game of mouse and a cat to your heart’s contents!’’ he carried on and Alec gave him a look of horror. ‘’Okay?’’

Alec sighed, but then decided to agree and he offered Jace his hand. Jace turned around and huffed. ‘’And it is also my birthday, so it would really mean the world to me… just so you know,’’ said Magnus and Jace looked down, then thought about it, looked at Magnus and then he sighed. _Fine._ It hurt his pride, but he couldn’t say no and he shook Alec’s hand. Neither of the boys looked too happy about it, but it was enough for Magnus and he giggled, clapping his hands. ‘’Finally, now we can all get going to the Kingdom, right? I wanna see the festival,’’ said Magnus and walked past them. 

As Magnus wasn’t looking, Jace pushed Alec on the floor, but Alec returned him the favour right back and Raphael rolled his eyes - _children._

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It was happening,  _ it was finally happening _ and Magnus was beyond excited when they finally reached the Kingdom of Alicante and Magnus was literally bursting with excitement and happiness. Despite knowing that that was the land of Shadowhunters, which were as Alexander had already confirmed his father’s warnings very corrupt in their ways of ruling, he still couldn’t deny just how beautiful the place was. It was stunning, really, the high buildings, the castle in the back and he just couldn’t stop looking around. Tall, white buildings were towering over them, the streets and roads were busy, people chatters being heard, laughter, music playing in the back - one could easily tell that the Kingdom was getting ready for the Festival. There were tons of street stands, where one could buy things; food and other goodies. 

It was all very fascinating and for someone, who had never really left the safety of his own land and castle, Magnus was completely fascinated and overwhelmed by everything. He was standing in the street and couldn’t even move - he wanted to take  _ everything _ in, burn it into his mind because he didn’t know when he would get the opportunity to go out again. Asmodeus was probably going to ground him  _ forever _ and he gulped, but then he quickly stopped worrying as he had more important things to focus on. 

Alec was glancing at Magnus, who was just looking around the place and he could see just how taken back he was. Alec huffed a little bit and then he bit his lip - Alicante was beautiful, there was no denying that, but it was just the people in charge that made him turned off about the whole shine of it, which was a pity. But then again, he didn’t really miss it. He lived there as a kid and it was fun - he had many fun memories of playing out on the streets with his friends Helen and Aline, but those days were long gone and he then just smiled sadly. Still, he was going to keep those memories alive forever. But, when they were making their way into the kingdom, he knew that he would need to be careful, so probably using a glamour was his best bet to not get caught. 

So, in the meantime that Raphael and Magnus were looking around, Alec quickly pulled out his Stele and activated his rune, quickly changing into someone else. He transformed into in a very generic looking Shadowhunter, making sure that he was wearing the clothes from the royal guard, just in case and he then huffed - ah, yes, he felt a lot better. He and Magnus would be able to have a much better time that way as Alec wouldn’t have to constantly worry about being caught. Jace, on the other hand, didn’t look impressed at all when he noticed what Alec did in front of his eyes and he huffed, brought his face closer to Alec’s and narrowed his eyes, showing the idiot just how much he didn’t approve of that. How dared a thief mask as a member of the  _ royal guard.  _ Jace was disgusted and very disturbed!

Magnus finally snapped back to reality and then turned around, expecting Alexander to be there behind him. He didn’t see him using his Stele before and when he saw someone else - a member of the royal guard - he shrieked and then made a few steps back. Magnus was freaked out because  _ where in the world was Alexander?  _ Judging that there was a guard by him, that only meant that they got him and he started panicking.  _ No, no, no, that was supposed to be his special day - he and Alec would spend it together.  _ It was the only wish Magnus had left for his birthday and he then pressed his lips together. “I-I-I… who in the world are you?” asked Magnus and then narrowed his eyes - he needed to show the hunter that he was no afraid of him, but at the same time, he couldn’t show that he was a warlock. Asmodeus’ worries still stayed with him. “Give me back my companion or-” he started, but Alec then started laughing as Magnus was adorable.  _ Was he worried about him?  _ Aww. 

“Hey, Magnus, relax… it’s me,” said Alec quickly and Magnus shook his head - it was him?! Who was him?! Magnus was very confused and he didn’t trust the guy. “Me, Alec,” said quietly and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ but how did that happen?!  _ Magnus didn’t know anything about the Shadowhunter, so he was really surprised. Alec snorted and then chuckled.

“But… how?! What have you done with your pretty face?” asked Magnus completely and utterly devastated. It made Alec giggle and he then just shook his head. 

“Shadowhunter,” said Alec happily and proudly pointed to himself. He pulled out his Stele and showed it to Magnus. “This is my Stele,” he said and Magnus hummed - oh, so that was what Alec was talking about back then! “It gives me and the rest of us Shadowhunters special powers… through the use of Stele and runes. Right now I’m wearing a glamour - you’re very familiar with that, aren’t you?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “Well, ours works very similar to yours. I’m just wearing a glamour so that guards won't recognise me. It wouldn’t be a very fun day with us trying to run away from the guards constantly, now would it?” asked Alec and winked.

Jace was still standing by the side and judging him  _ very hard.  _ After all of this was over, Alec was going down and not only for theft, but also for impersonating a royal guard.  _ It was a serious offence.  _ “Oh,” said Magnus - that was very smart, actually. “Oh, surprisingly, you’ve got a smart idea, Alec!” said the warlock and Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ what did he mean by surprisingly?!  _ All of his ideas were genius and Magnus didn’t even notice the frown upon Alec’s face as he walked past him and finally stepped inside of the Kingdom properly. Jace, on the other hand, was cackling behind Alec because the warlock was right. Alec glared at him and then his cheeks reddened.

“Shut it, you dick,” grumbled Alec and then walked past Jace, who was still laughing (well, if horses could laugh, he would be laughing). Jace was suddenly in a much better mood!

* * *

“Alexander, let’s go check this place first,” said Magnus, dragging Alec along, holding onto his hand and Alec didn’t really protest. As long as he got to hold Magnus’ precious hand, he was okay. The first place that Magnus wanted to visit were the stands quite obviously and what intrigued him the most were the flower crowns that girls were selling by the side. Alec was never big on the flower crowns, he found them tacky, but now he was their biggest fan as Magnus was trying on one made out of blue flowers and he was giggling happily. In his opinion everything suited the warlock, but seeing that crown on Magnus’ head just made the warlock appear even more…  _ adorable?  _ Precious? All of the above and he was just smiling, wanting to give Magnus the best day ever - he deserved it as it was his birthday after all. 

“Alexander, what do you think of this one?” asked Magnus as he put on a purple flower crown and Alec just pressed his lips together - how was that Magnus was looking better with each passing crown?! It was just too much for his little heart to handle and all he could do was show Magnus thumbs up. Raphael was eyeing the Shadowhunter, who wasn’t as talkative as per usual. Hmm, how strange, he thought. “Aw, this one is just lovely,” said Magnus and giggled, the girls at the stands giggling as well because they could all see just the way Alec was eyeing at the warlock. It was no secret that the hunter over there was in the process of drooling. Not that Alec tried really hard to hide it anyway. He was loud and proud about his attraction to the shiny warlock.

“I think it looks amazing,” said Alec finally and Magnus rewarded him with a wide smile.

“I know, right?” asked Magnus and then looked among the crowns again. “Ah, they have so many. Alexander, you should try out one as well,” said Magnus and Alec started shaking his head in disagreement. Nope, that wasn’t going to work because he just knew that he would look silly with one. Look and feel silly and he wanted to get away, but when he wanted to walk away, Jace blocked his way and just pushed him back against Magnus, making the hunter bump into the warlock and Magnus grinned when he turned around. 

“Magnus, I don’t really wear flowers, they’re just not my style,” whined Alec, but Magnus wasn’t listening to him at all and he just put on a pink flower crown on him and he happily sighed. It didn’t really fit with the face that Alexander was wearing at the moment, but Magnus just knew that the crown would look perfect on Alec and he just sighed sadly. But, still, he could use his imagination, or better yet - have Alexander try it out later on when they would leave the Kingdom!

“Oh, hush, you would look lovely,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “Come, I’ll buy it for you and-”

“No thank you,” said Alec and then placed the crown back down. “But feel free to buy one for yourself. I, um, I think it looks very lovely on you,” said Alec somewhat shyly and he then smiled. “Think of it as a present for your birthday,” he said and Magnus in the end nodded because Alexander had a point and he paid for his crown. Still a pity that Alec didn’t want one, but it was okay. He didn’t want to push Alexander into doing something that he wasn’t comfortable with. Also, he could always make him wear the crown that he got for himself and he was happily humming when the crown was back on his head.

Alec took in a deep breath.  _ Be still his beating heart.  _ Alec was in a need of a help.

* * *

Magnus moaned when he bit into his candied apple on the street and Alec almost jumped  _ because how dared he make such a voice when he was just merely eating an apple?  _ Yes, it was good, but Alec didn’t really need to be having inappropriate things when Magnus was eating things. “Oh, man, I haven’t had this since I was a kid,” said the warlock happily and then glanced at Alec, whose face was red and he cocked his head to the side. “All fine over here?” asked Magnus and Alec only nodded because what else was he supposed to do? Tell Magnus how he wanted to- “You sure you don’t want a bite?” asked Magnus and offered the apple to Alec.

_ I’d much rather have a bite of something else and-  _ “I’m good,” said Alec and then giggled when he turned around and saw Jace. His eyes were focused on the apple in Magnus’ hands, he was drooling and  _ wanting that apple moret anything.  _ Alec giggled and then shook his head, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind the drooling horse. “Offer some to Jace over there, he’s dying to have some.”

Magnus glanced at the horse and he then smiled. “Want a bite, boy?” asked Magnus and Jace happily nodded and ate Magnus’ entire apple right there and then, happily neighing when he was chewing and Alec let out a loud gasp.  _ What a greedy horse he was.  _ Raphael grumbled as well, but Magnus only laughed as the other boys were over reacting and he just shook his head.

“Told you he was a bad horse. Greedy, greedy,” said Alec and glared at Jace, who drooped his ears.  _ He was just hungry, there was no need to take it out on him like that.  _

“Alexander, it’s okay. Jace was just hungry,” said Magnus and the horse nodded. “I’ll buy another one,” he said and Jace perked up. “Maybe a few more,” he quickly added and the horse seemed very excited about that because  _ his beloved apples were coming.  _

* * *

Alec hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Going around Alicante freely with the warlock, Jace and Raphael was  _ fun.  _ Well, the horse was still glaring at him on every step of the way, but the hunter didn't really allow that to ruin and spoil his fun. After all, he was far too busy staring at Magnus, whose face was beaming with happiness. He could tell that Magnus was having a lot of fun and one couldn't put a price on that. Not even the crown was worth it and it wasn't until then that he really thought about the crown. He was having so much fun that he completely forgot about it and he was just smiling because Magnus discovered another fun activity.

Magnus really was having the time of his life - this was the most amazing and fun day ever and he was just in awe just how much interesting things there were out there for him to do. Magnus joined the local kids in drawing on the floor with chalk and he drew a portrait of Raphael, who was entertaining the kids with changing into different colours. He also bought quite a few new books and sent them home right through portal. Nobody ever blinked an eye when they saw his magic, which made the warlock wonder - was his father wrong about the Shadowhunters after all? Still he didn't want to test his luck too much.

The thing that caught Magnus' attention next was the music that was coming from the place where the stands were before, so he hurried over there and his eyes widened when he saw people dancing.  _ He wanted to dance as well, but he didn't know the dance sadly.  _ "Ah. Pity I don't know the dance. It looks really fun," said Magnus and Alec waved it off.

"I do. It's pretty stupid, so you're not missing out on much," said Alec who hated dancing. Magnus clasped his hands together -  _ what wonderful news!  _ So, Alec could teach him the dance and he happily turned to Alec, who didn't understand (yet) what was going on.

"Teach me?" asked Magnus and Alec's cheeks reddened and he quickly turned around because that was embarrassing. _ He couldn't dance like at all  _ and even if he did, dancing with Magnus would mean wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist and... _ oh wait!  _ Now, that wasn't that bad idea and Alec smiled smugly as he turned back to Magnus.  _ It was time to impress Magnus with his non existent dancing skills!  _ Sweep him off his feet and-

"It's your lucky day. For I am a master of this dance," announced Alec, grabbed Raphael and placed him onto Jace's head - the frog didn't look too happy about it, but Magnus winked to him and he calmed down. For now. "Take my hand," said Alec and Magnus looked down, his cheeks red again and he looked at Jace who neighed and then gave him a smug look. Magnus rolled his eyes, taking Alec's hand and then allowed the hunter to take him towards the crowd. Magnus was speechless as Alec pulled him towards. "Your hand goes on my shoulder and mine around your waist," said the hunter happily and Magnus nodded and gulped, their bodies touching and Alec winked. "Try to follow my lead, Pretty Boy," said Alec and Magnus snorted.

But it turned out Alec wasn't as amazing as he claimed to be. He tried to impress Magnus, but it just wasn't working out and Raphael and Jace were having a blast from the side. Magnus was annoyed because Alec stepped on his foot again.

"Didn't you say you were a  _ master? _ " shrieked Magnus.

"Well excuse me for lying!"

"Why even-"

"I wanted to impress you," said Alec and Magnus stopped being annoyed. In the end he just shook his head and smiled.

"Aw, Alexander, you adorable dork."

* * *

The sun was setting - lanterns were soon going to be released and Alec made sure to get everything ready. Being in the royal guard glamour gave him some perks and he was able to get a boat and a lantern completely for free. Jace was waiting for then back on the shore and keeping a careful eye on Alec because he didn’t want him to run away. Raphael, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the boat and was enjoying himself. Magnus was also enjoying himself - he was far too in awe to actually form any coherent sentences and with a smile on his face, Alec paddled the boat a bit to the middle of the lake. That was the most amazing place to release their lantern and the lake was beautiful when the sun set and was illuminated only with hundreds upon hundreds of floating lanterns. He couldn’t wait to see just how amazed Magnus was going to be. Magnus was beyond excited as he was holding onto their lantern and Alec smiled.

“Excited?” asked Alec and chuckled.

Magnus nodded - he was intending to only watch the release of the floating lanterns, but the fact that he was now going to participate in the event as well was so surreal. He didn’t expect that and he was speechless. Another present from Alexander? He glanced at his ring and his heart warmed up even more. “This is everything I ever wished for,” said the warlock and placed a hand over his chest. “H-how did you manage to arrange all of this? I-I thought you were taking me only to see the lanterns,” said Magnus and Alec smiled. Yes, that was the initial thought, but he changed his mind somewhere in the middle of their trip. He wanted to give Magnus a proper gift, something that he’d never forget and he doubted anything would top this moment. Alec shrugged. 

“You deserve a proper present on your special day,” said Alec softly. “Besides being glamoured as the royal guard gave me certain perks,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. Yes, about that - he would much rather see Alexander’s real face. It would be safer now that it was just them, wouldn’t it? There was no one watching on them and Magnus scooted a bit closer to Alec, who cocked his head to the side.

“How about you drop the glamour?” asked Magnus, his eyes pleading and in the end, Alec nodded because he was right. There was on threat at the moment and he pulled out his Stele, dropping his glamour like Magnus wanted and the warlock huffed in delight. “Finally, I’ve missed your face,” said Magnus and Alec was sporting a cocky smile on his lips. 

“You like my face, huh?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus flushing and he just looked down. Alec didn’t say anything for a little while and then he looked up. “It’s time, it’s started,” said Alec and Magnus lifted his gaze up, his breath stopping in his lungs when he saw the sky, which was slowly starting to be full of floating lanterns and he shuddered softly, biting onto his lip. He couldn’t look away, because it was stunning. The lights were mesmerising from afar, but  _ now _ \- it was too much and he was just watching, People from the other boats also started releasing their lanterns and Magnus gasped. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said. Some of the lanterns flew by him very close, almost close enough for him to touch it and he giggled. Alec, on the other hand, was also mesmerised by completely different thing.  _ Magnus. Magnus was beautiful among the lanterns rising up and he couldn’t breathe.  _ The visual was too much and he looked down, releasing the paddles and then he shifted a bit closer to Magnus. “It’s just so beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus glanced down at him, gasping when he realised that Alec was much closer than before. “We should, um, release our lantern,” said Alec and broke the silence, Magnus nodding. He couldn't really speak, his heart was beating too fast. “They say that… before releasing it, you should make a wish upon your lantern and it is believed it will come true,” said Alec and held the lantern together with Magnus, their fingers touching and Magnus looked deeply into his eyes. He gulped and then nodded.

“O-okay,” stammered Magnus and glanced down at the lantern again. He closed his eyes, making his wish -  _ to stay with Alec.  _ Him making wish send shivers down Alec’s spine  _ and he needed to press his lips upon Magnus’, tell him how he felt about him. It was now or never.  _ Alec’s wish was the same and then they let go of their lantern together, looking up, watching it slowly float up to the sky and Magnus was still looking up, but Alec was back to reality and he-

“Magnus, I have to tell you something,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him, smiling.

“Yes?”

“I like you,” said Alec, determined. “Not as a friend, but you know,” said Alec and Magnus took in a sharp breath and he then smiled again because that made him happy. Days ago he’d never think like that, but things have changed. He had seen Alec’s true colours and he then chewed on his lip. He never was in a relationship before or felt like this, but-

“I like you too, Alexander,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand into his own. Raphael, who was sitting by the side was turning red. Literally. Not that the two of them noticed him, too busy looking into each other’s eyes. Magnus’ eyes were sparkling. “I like you a lot,” said Magnus and then gently touched Alec’s cheek with his hand. “Is this okay?” he asked and Alec firmly nodded.  _ Fuck, yes, but also- _

“Ever been kissed before?” asked Alec, leaning in because he couldn’t not to and Magnus shuddered at the question, feeling Alec’s hot breath against his cheek. He gulped and shook his head - no, that he hadn’t. Alec’s breath was shaking -  _ fuck.  _ “I, um,” said Alec and then glanced up. Magnus’ eyes were closed, he was puckering up and Alec softly chuckled - so he was being invited in for a taste, huh? Alec smiled and then finally placed his lips softly on top of Magnus’. 


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus gasped softly when their lips touched for the first time and for a little while, he didn’t move and just sat there, allowing Alexander to take the lead. He tightened his hands, forming loose fists as Alec was kissing him – the touch of Alexander’s lips upon his, feeling them slowly moving made Magnus gasp softly; it was a new feeling and he was exploring it. He _loved_ it, was the conclusion he came to in the end and before Alec was able to pull back, Magnus finally moved as well, leaning closer to Alec and applying a little bit more pressure to the kiss. His heart was pounding in his chest – it was feeling like it was about to burst and he couldn’t handle the feeling. It was overwhelming, the feeling of being _loved_. It wasn’t like he wasn’t loved before, but this was different. 

The kiss was able to make him feel so many things that he was yet a stranger to. He felt a little bit insecure, because he knew that Alec had far more experiences than him, still he wanted this. Wanted to keep on kissing Alexander, wanting the hunter to teach him more, other things. His head was spinning a little bit and he gasped softly when he felt Alec’s hand sliding down his face, holding him by the back of his neck, keeping a firm yet gentle touch on Magnus. Alec was moving slow, he didn’t want to scare the warlock away, feeling his heart fasten a lot more when Magnus finally returned him the kiss  _and what a blessed feeling that was._

Alec was not a stranger to physical pleasures, but this was for the very first time that he felt so many things with just a kiss. Not even a deep kiss, just a simple touch of their lips made him feel _so very much alive_ and nothing else matter. All that mattered was the present, _this moment_ with Magnus and he wanted to show him just how beautiful it could get. Alec could feel just how much trust Magnus was putting into him, his heart throbbing at that thought and he shuddered softly. He could _feel_ just how vulnerable Magnus was even if he didn’t appear to be. Magnus was slightly trembling as he was kissing him back and Alec just wanted to hug him and stay like that forever. It was crazy just how dear Magnus was to him and they didn’t even know each other for a week.

Magnus kept his eyes tightly closed, his cheeks were burning up and he gasped softly when he felt Alec licking across his lower lip. Alec was getting a bit over excited, but Magnus chuckled and slowly parted his lips, making Alec groan when their tongues brushed against each other. Even though it was Magnus’ first kiss, he didn’t shy away from anything and he was moaning softly as Alec deepened their kiss. Magnus wanted to be _so much closer to Alexander._ He wanted to be pressed up against the hunter and he leaned closer to him, Alec chuckling a little bit as Magnus pressed against him and he then started moving back, thinking that Magnus thought he was too close, but Magnus was going after him.

Alec was on the other side of the boat then, Magnus on his knees and he was leaning over Alec, not really careful that the boat was swaying then. Neither of them noticed it and Alec lifted Magnus into his lap and the other nestled on top of Alexander’s legs and crushed their lips together. _Magnus couldn’t get enough of him,_ was what Alec noticed and he was strangely proud with himself. It meant that he was doing a good job and the warlock was literally melting against him, kissing him feverishly, not allowing both of them the time to catch their breaths, the water splashing around them. The only one who started to notice that they were going to be knocked over was Raphael, who wanted to warn the two lovebirds, but they weren’t listening to him at all and honestly _he was so over it._ Never got the appeal of kissing and stuff, humans were really strange creatures and Raphael stuck out his tongue.

Magnus lifted up and that was when Raphael had finally had it enough. _One wrong move and they would all end up in the fucking lake._ That was when he finally snapped – patience was over – and he slapped Alec’s cheek with his tongue. Hard. And that finally broke up the two apart, Alec’s eyes snapping and Magnus yelped, quickly going down and on the other side of the boat, cheeks even redder than before and Alec was wearing a smug look, glaring at the frog for ruining their moment – though he did understand Raphael’s worries. It would not be good if they ended up knocking into the lake and Magnus’ cheeks were still burning up, pressing his cold palms against them to cool them down, but it wasn’t working and Alec was smiling behind him. Magnus was turned away from him, but Alec knew the reason why – _Magnus was just too embarrassed to face him_ and it was adorable.

_Magnus just had his first kiss – first kiss on his birthday._ He got to see the Kingdom of Alicante, do a bunch of fun things while he was in there, not only got to see the floating lanterns, but he got to be a part of the whole event and now he had just gotten his first kiss (and maybe even a boyfriend, he still wasn’t sure if Alec was going to be careful with calling them like that, or if he still wouldn’t want to put any labels on it. But for now he wasn’t going to worry about that part. What mattered was that  _Alexander and he freaking kissed_ and he was floating) – it was the best birthday ever and he still couldn’t believe that it was actually real. Everything felt surreal and he couldn’t stop smiling. Fuck, he was too happy!

Keeping his face hidden for a little longer, Magnus kept trying to find a way how he’d face the hunter, who was already moving closer to him and Magnus shuddered softly when he felt Alec taking his hand. “Everything okay there, Magnus?” asked Alec softly, half out of concern, but half out of the want to see Magnus flush even harder. He really couldn’t help himself – Magnus was too adorable and the warlock slowly turned around, clearing his throat when he found himself looking into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes.  _Ah, what did he want to say again?_ He was completely lost in his own thoughts, but Alec pecked his lips again and Magnus almost melted right there.

“You’re too close,” mumbled Magnus and then looked down. Alec didn’t really know if he heard that right, because Magnus was mumbling and he chuckled a little bit. Surely he heard it wrong – he hoped that he did, because why would Magnus want him to stay away all of the sudden? Maybe the kiss wasn’t as good as he hoped that it would and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“What was that?”

“You’re too close, move away a little bit,” said the warlock and Alec’s jaw dropped – _oh, so he did hear Magnus right the first time and that meant that maybe he was right?_ Maybe Magnus didn’t like the kiss – which Alec couldn’t understand why since he was one of the best kissers known to land (he made up that title, so yeah) – and he pouted, but still shifted away a little bit. Magnus noticed that Alec looked crushed and he knew that he needed to explain himself. “Is… is just you being too close is really bad for my heart at the moment, I-I,” he said and then shuddered. “I… I’m good, all is okay, but you’re wow,” said Magnus and then flushed when he realised that he was babbling. _Ah, fuck, he really wanted to appear all collected and all of that stuff but he was messing everything up_ and he sighed. Okay, now what?

Alec grinned and Magnus didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign. He liked Alec’s smiles, but it was  _that_ kind of a grin and he just nodded. He didn’t make fun of Magnus, which was good. “I just want to confirm,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. “Was your first kiss good?” asked Alec and Magnus shuddered.  _Well, that was kind of an understatement_ as  _good_ wasn’t the exact word he’d use to describe it. He’d use other expressions such as amazing, magical, spectacular, out of this world and so on and on. Magnus had many, many ways to describe it and in the end he just nodded.

“It was… it was amazing,” said Magnus happily and Alec smiled up to his ears.

“Good, for a moment there I was afraid that I lost my talent,” said Alec and then smugly grinned. “I _am_ pretty good at it. One could even say that I’m the best kisser in the whole wide land, you see,” said Alec and Magnus snorted, but he couldn’t argue that. The kiss was amazing and Alec certainly seemed to know what he was doing. Alec was again in his arrogant mood, but he soon pulled back because he reminded himself that he was with Magnus and that he didn’t need to put on an act. “But, um, I really mean what I said earlier. That I, um, l-like you,” said Alec and Magnus giggled when he heard Alec’s little stutter. It was adorable.

“You just stuttered,” said Magnus and Alec’s shook his head.

“I did not stutter,” said Alec. “Alec Lightwood doesn’t stutter for your information,” he added on and Magnus chuckled.

“Alec maybe doesn’t, but Alexander Gideon Lightwood does,” teased him Magnus and Alec wanted to say something as a protest, but then nothing came out as he had nothing to back it up. Magnus was right, Alexander did stutter quite a lot and his cheeks reddened just a little bit because _well._ How could then not? This was Magnus that he was talking about and his heart was hammering again. “And I also meant what I said. I like you a lot, Alexander, and would love to get to know you better,” said Magnus and Alec nodded – yes, he would very much like that as well.

“Maybe, um, maybe if your father allows you to,” said Alec and Magnus felt guilty again. _Right, Asmodeus._ But what felt ever more awful was the fact that he knew that it was time for him to slowly get going back home and… they wouldn’t have to walk all the way through there – he could easily portal them back and he pressed his lips together. _Such a pity, he wished that he could travel around with Alexander for much longer._ It was fun. “Maybe we could meet up and go for a proper date,” said Alec and Magnus quickly forgot all of his worries and he just nodded. Oh, yes, a date with Alexander sounded _lovely_ , clasping his hands together and he then just bit into his lip. 

“Yeah,” said Magnus. “I’d like that very much,” said Magnus and then remembered about the crown. “O-oh, right, so that I don’t forget,” said Magnus and then snapped his fingers – Alec’s bag with the crown safely tucked inside of it appeared into his hands and Alec felt his heart tightening because he knew what that meant. Somehow, he didn’t want the crown anymore. _Heck, he didn’t need it._ Being with Magnus meant a lot more to him than money even if his family was desperate for it and for the crown, he’d get a fortune. Enough for all four of them to move out of that misery, but- “Here you go,” said Magnus and handed him the crown, which Alec gingerly took into his hands and then hummed, trying to smile, but it wasn’t really working out.

“Thanks,” said Alec and then started turning it in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” asked Magnus.

“Nothing, I just,” said Alec and shook his head, placing the crown onto the boat’s floor and he sighed. “I don’t want it anymore,” said Alec and Magnus smiled because he though that that would happen. “I… I feel… so stupid for stealing it in the first place. If I knew that-that I’d meet you, I would never… I mean, the guards are still after me and just,” he said and then sighed. “I don’t know how I can get out of this without getting caught or being on the run constantly,” said Alec and then shook his head. “Or how we can be together without you being in dan-”

“Alexander, you worry too much,” said Magnus. Then again Magnus should have been more aware of reality, but he didn’t want that – he wanted to continue with them being in their own little bubble like they’ve been for the past few days. It’s been more than perfect and having to walk out of hat sucked. Magnus pouted and then shook his head. “I mean I understand, I really do, but can we not ruin this… _our first kiss,_ with worrying about what might happen if-” he then said, but couldn’t even voice it out. _If you get caught –_ that he didn’t even want to think about. He knew that it wasn’t right of Alexander to steal, he knew all of that and he wasn’t one that supported thieves _but_ knowing Alec’s situation a lot better helped him put some things into context, which really did matter a lot in this case. But he knew that the Clave – or however like to call themselves those people – probably wouldn’t really care and that frightened him. He didn’t even want to know what might happen to Alec if he was about to be caught and he cleared his throat. Now he was stressed and good mood had completely left him.

Alec noticed that and felt bad about ruining Magnus’ perfect experience, so he decided to change their topic of discussion. “You know, you’re right. Let’s focus on more important things at the moment,” he said and Magnus perked up. “You and I – _us,_ ” he said happily and Magnus’ heart was beating again much faster. _Oh, he would love that if he was being completely honest_ and he cleared his throat.

“Y-yeah, maybe we should, um, clear some things up,” said Magnus and Alec arched a brow.

“Discuss _things?_ ” he asked because he thought that pretty much everything was clear with the two of them confessing feelings to each other. Apparently not?

“Um, yes,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “I know this is just me being, um… well, overthinking things as usually, but,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. “What are we now? Like boyfriends and officially dating, or you don’t want to put any labels on us?” asked Magnus and Alec turned to him – _Magnus was fucking adorable, he should marry him right there and then._ He was too much, Alec’s heart couldn’t take it. Magnus was just… wanting to talk about their… labels. Alec never really cared for labels, but it was adorable how much they meant to the warlock and he just cracked a smile.

“Well,” said Alec. “I think that much was clear when we _kissed,_ no?” asked Alec and Magnus looked down and then nodded. Yes, Alec was very much correct, yes… but he would still like to explicitly have Alec to state that they were in fact _dating._ Maybe it was childish, but in all of those books that Magnus liked reading, the love interests always… _yeah, okay he was totally lame and pathetic._ “Yes, we’re boyfriends now,” said Alec after he saw that Magnus was still very much lost in thoughts and Magnus jumped up and then smiled softly. Oh, that was such good news!

“Amazing,” said Magnus in the end and Alec cracked up.

“It really is, isn’t it?” asked Alec and then sighed happily. He looked around and saw that they were almost the only ones left on the lake, so maybe it would be time for them to get going back. Alec glanced at the Kingdom and then nodded – it was time to put back the glamour and hide back. _And keep the crown hidden, somehow._ “Maybe we should get going back to the shore, huh?” commented Alec and grabbed the paddles again. Magnus only nodded – he was too happy to care what happened next. _He and Alec were d-a-t-i-n-g, officially!_


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus was happily sighing because it was really the best day ever. He and Alec had finally returned back from the lake and he was waiting for the hunter by the woods. Alexander was glamoured again as he was there to return back the boat and Magnus was happily humming as he was waiting for the other to show up. Raphael was happily sitting on his shoulder and had finally recovered from seeing them kiss before. In a way, he was happy for his friend because he could see just how attached he grew to Alec in the span of a few days, so maybe he was almost on the verge of not disliking him anymore. For now, Alec was being kind and he happily grumbled when he saw Magnus looking at him and the warlock then gently patted his head with his finger. Raphael was even happier then and he wrapped his tail around Magnus’ finger, who giggled and he then just shook his head. 

“Sorry that you had to see that before,” said Magnus because he just knew how big Raphi was on the whole romance thing - not at all and he then just chuckled when he saw Raphael’s unamused look and he just shook his head. “But,  _ damn, _ what a man he is, huh?” he asked and looked up at the sky. “Ah, look at how much he organised for me today - really wants me to have a special day, hmm?” he asked and then bit onto his lip. He was smiling way too much, his cheeks were beginning to hurt, but at the same time he couldn’t really help it. One thought of Alexander and he was smiling like an idiot, not that he really minded it because Alexander was just  _ everything.  _ Though, it was taking him kind of long to come back from and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and then shook his head. No, he was probably just overthinking things like per usual and he then looked at Raphael.

Raphael was also beginning to wonder where the hunter went - he should have been back by then. It wasn’t like the boats were too far from there and he was starting to get suspicious a little bit because… well! After all, it was the end of their  _ trip _ and Alec did do his end of the bargain, so maybe he bailed? But, no, Alec wouldn’t do that! Raphael had much faith in him because he was a thief and maybe even a liar, but even he wasn’t so cruel to do something like that to his friend. After all, he really seemed to really care about him - one could never fake feelings like this. It was impossible, but Raphael couldn’t get the feeling that something was off away and as more time passed Magnus was starting to get a bit more nervous as well, walking around in circles and he then looked at Raphael.

“It’s taking Alexander quite a lot, huh, Raphi?” asked the warlock and the chameleon nodded as he was thinking the exact same thing. “Well,” he said and put on a smile. “I’m sure that there has to be a perfectly good explanation for that,” said Magnus and then nodded, rubbing his palms together. “I-I mean there’s…  _ wait, what if something happened to him? _ ” he asked and his eyes widened - Alec was a wanted man after all and even if he was wearing that (awful) glamour, one could not be for sure that something didn’t go wrong and he started pacing around. Oh, he needed to check up on Alexander, but he also needed to be discreet about it, so he slowly made his way down to the Kingdom again and went to the docks, trying to see if there was anyone - but there wasn’t and his eyes widened.

All of the lights were out, no living soul was there anymore and Magnus swallowed thickly because that was very strange. Alec said that he’d be back right away and he then just tried to think of any other possible reasons for Alec’s disappearance, but nothing made sense really and he hummed. After they kissed and talked for a little bit, Magnus gave him back the crown and soon after that, Alec suggested that they should be heading back to the shore. It was kind of weird that he wanted to be alone when he went to give the boat back and after he realised that he left the crown on the boat with Alec a horrible thought - a thought for which he hated himself - crossed his mind and he felt sick down to his stomach.  _ What if Alec didn’t go alone to return back the boat, but wanted to go alone so that he could escape with the crown now that he had access to it.  _ Magnus felt sick down to his stomach indeed and he needed to sit down, his head spinning, but then he shook his head firmly. 

“No,” said Magnus and then looked at Raphael, who was coming to the same conclusion as him. “No, no, no, I’m sure that something else went wrong,” he said and then huffed. “Alexander wouldn’t do something like this to me, we’re dating now, he said it himself,” said Magnus and then started nodding. “Right, Raphi, he wouldn’t just steal the crown and leave me here, right?” asked Magnus and then looked at the chameleon, who was nodding because he also couldn’t believe Alec would do something like that. “Right, I can’t even believe that thought crossed my mind and-”

“Oh, you better believe it,” said a voice and Magnus jumped when a voice caught him off guard and startled him. The person was still hiding in the shadows, but they soons stepped out of their hiding place and grinned. It was a young woman, a vampire and Raphael turned blue, wanting to hide because he didn’t like her at all. But there was something that told him that she wasn’t there by accident - he could feel her before, when they were travelling around with Alec. When he thought that someone was watching them, he got the same creeped out feeling and he shuddered. Could it be this same person? And what was she doing stalking them around?! Unlike for Raphael, Magnus could easily recognise her because she was one of the people that he met at the Hunter’s Moon on the first evening out and he shuddered - oh, she really did give him the creeps and he wrinkled his nose because she was just…  _ no. _

“Camille, what in the world are you doing here?” asked Magnus because he couldn’t believe that the vampire followed him to the lantern festival. Well, maybe she was there for the festival as well and it was just a coincidence, but one could never be too sure and he was humming along because the one experience he had with her wasn’t really pleasant. Well, it started off as pleasant, but ended up pretty bad. Magnus was pretty drunk when they’ve met, so there were a few holes in his memory, but if it wasn’t for his friend Marcel to have his back at the Hunter’s Moon, Camille would probably use that  _ Encanto _ thing on him and according to Marcel, that was really low of her to even try to do. 

“Oh, you poor, naive being,” said Camille and then shook her head. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “So little experience in life, so little experience with other people,” she said and Magnus wasn’t letting his guard go down. “I was on by way from Alicante when I noticed your boy toy,” she said and giggled. Magnus didn’t get what was so funny and he also didn’t believe her completely. “The one and only Alec Lightwood, the thief. I mean… you do have a…  _ taste _ ,” she said and rolled her eyes. “Well, not like it matters anymore,” she said, lying and Magnus knew that there was more behind her words.  _ She saw Alexander, she said.  _ But-

“Well of course you’ve seen Alexander, he went to return the boat after the lantern thing was over,” said Magnus defensively and Camille started laughing.

“Oh, so that’s what he told you that he was going to be doing, huh,” said Camille and then just shook her head. “I mean, but do you really believe him?” she asked and Magnus nodded firmly. “Ah, well, look - I really didn’t want to do this but I think you should know,” she said and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I know we’ve gotten off on the wrong side, but there’s no bad blood between us,” she said and was lying again. Oh, after Magnus humiliated her like that - with the help of that French vampire that she despised - she swore that she would get revenge as no one was getting away from such a public humiliation. When she and Magnus met at the Hunter’s Moon and after Magnus had a few too many glasses of drinks, he might tell her a bit too many things - she knew about their deal, how Magnus was always locked up in his castle and how Alec came and was taking him to see the lanterns. She also knew about the stolen crown and how Magnus was keeping it hidden from him - yeah, Magnus shared way too much and after  _ that _ went down, she decided to use the things he told her against him. To really hurt him. “I saw him on the boat, sailing away and I could have sworn that I saw something that resembled a crown in his hands,” she said innocently and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach. 

_ Now, Magnus didn’t really believe her -  _ she could have easily made this up. Magnus was no fool and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest and shook his head. “Oh, sure, because you’re a saint and would want to help me,” said Magnus, rolling his eyes. ”How do I know that  _ you _ didn’t do something to him? Marcel warned me about you - he says that you live for humiliating and hurting people, so,” said Magnus and wrinkled his nose. “And you have the motive for wanting to hurt me, I rejected you  _ after all _ ,” said Magnus and Camille shuddered, anger boiling deep within as Magnus decided to bring that up. 

In her mind, Magnus didn’t only  _ reject _ her, he completely destroyed her public image, stomped all over it and then set it on fire, her eyes dark with revenge because she wanted to get back to him. Magnus caught her attention as soon as he stepped inside of the Hunter’s Moon and after she found out that he was  _ Asmodeus’  _ kid, she just had to have him… to play around a little bit. It’s been a while since she had a warlock,  _ plus _ Magnus was a royalty, in a a sense, so she was after him. She didn’t really have to get him drunk as he was doing that all by himself, singing around and in the end he even agreed to dance with her. All was going well until she decided that it was okay for her to start making her moves - toy around with him. It wasn’t really working out and just as  _ Encanto _ was about to kick in, Marcel had to waltz in and ruin all of the fun. Marcel knew her and her dirty tricks all too well and he wasn’t going to stand for something like that happening in his pub. He had banned her countless numbers of times, but she just kept coming back. And after Marcel filled Magnus in about her and why she was after him, well… 

All that Magnus really did was compose a fine little song about her, the alcohol helped the rhymes to come out on their own, but he made sure to sing it out loud  _ in front of everyone _ , in which he didn’t really humiliate Camille, but the damage was done. Magnus was too nice, Marcel on the other hand, not at all and he was the one that ended up spilling the bucket of water on her - he had many unsettled business with her from the past; they went back all the way and well… after throwing her out, Camille swore revenge on both of them. Magnus was the first one, Marcel was going to be next. One would think that she was overreacting, but she  _ killed _ for a lot less, so… she was going to hurt Magnus, who opened up to her about his deal with Alec. And she had been following them in the evenings and she could see that there were many  _ things  _ between Alec and Magnus - they became close and Camille decided to wait, allowing the boys to get as close as they could get in those four days and now she was there to finally set her revenge in motion. 

“I’m over that,” lied Camille and rolled her eyes. “I mean do you honestly think that I have nothing better to do than to hold some stupid grudge over you, little warlock? Please,” she said and then rolled her eyes. In a way, that did make sense because why would a vampire care so much about that? Then again, he was warned by Marcel that she could really be a pain in the ass and that was putting it mildly. “Your Shadowhunter got away as soon as your little arrangement was over,” she said simply and shrugged, not looking very interested into the whole thing and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He didn’t believe her, but the question remained -  _ where in the world was Alexander?  _ Camille literally had no real reasons to be trying to hurt him as Alec never did anything to her. Did he?

“Yeah, I think that’s bullshit because Alexander really cares about me and wouldn’t just run away like that,” said Magnus and shook his head. Camille scoffed and then rolled her eyes. “I mean w-we’re kind of involved now and he does care about me, okay? I think that I mean more to him than that stupid little crown,” argued Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. Camille groaned because her plan wasn’t going so swimmingly - so, she would have to try just a bit harder.

“Do you really think a Shadowhunter would care so deeply for a mere Downworlder like you - a warlock?” she asked and started laughing. “And you think that he actually fell in love with you after four days? Please, don’t actually believe me that you believe all of that?” she asked and when she saw that Magnus was pretty much very serious about the whole thing, she started laughing and belittling Magnus. “People like you and I - we are immortal. Do you know what does that mean?  _ We _ are so much better than them - mortals, Shadowhunters… they are weak, but we, we can outpower them easily and that is exactly why the Clave is trying to hard to silence all of us,” she said and snorted. “Not like it matters. Don’t come crying to me once you find out that I was right all along - once you realise that he is nothing but a thief and a liar, you’ll-”

“Alexander is not a liar,” said Magnus swiftly because he wasn’t believing her at all. There was a little moment that he actually doubted Alec, but he knew that he would never just leave him like that. Maybe the guard got him after all, but how could he be for sure? He wasn’t paying attention to Camille anymore and he was a lot more concerned to what might had happened to his hunter - what if he really was captured by the guards? The two of them didn’t really pay attention much to the crown since they were so lost into their first kiss and then the conversation about them being a thing and-

“Fine, you don’t believe me?” shrieked Camille and then shook her head. “How about you try and see where your precious Shadowhunter is?” she asked and Magnus narrowed his eyes because he didn’t understand what she meant. Then again, he could try and locate Alexander through the crown - it was still with him, so he could easily track the crown and see where that was. Where the crown was, so was Alec and he hummed. So, that was exactly what he did and he was shocked to actually  _ see _ it actually be with Alexander and his eyes widened. 

It was just like Camille described it to him - not only that Alec was sailing on the boat, going away from the Kingdom of Alicante, but he was laughing as well. Magnus couldn’t really  _ see _ , but he could hear his laughter, the pictures quickly flashing in front of his eyes. Alec was holding the crown, Alec was happily sailing away, not even blinking an eye, he didn’t even stop to say  _ goodbye?  _ Magnus was shaking, but he continued the tracking for a little while and then he heard Alec saying something that sounded similar to  _ finally freedom.  _ And that was when Magnus finally had seen enough, what he didn’t see, however, was Camille standing by the side, manipulating his magic and made him see exactly what she wanted him to see. Magnus was pale and he… he didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t want to believe what he had just seen. It made no sense and it didn’t feel right. Who he saw at the moment wasn’t really  _ his _ Alexander, but then again - how well did he even know him?

Raphael was curiously sitting on his shoulder and wasn’t completely understanding what was going on, but he didn’t like the witch over there. Magnus felt… he felt… he didn’t know how he felt. He felt as if someone punched him into stomach as he couldn’t really breathe. It was just  _ a lot _ and he just shuddered because he… he never felt like this. Betrayed? He still didn’t believe Camille, but what he saw…  _ he didn’t know how to really explain it _ and a sad smile spread across his face.

_ Finally freedom. _

So. He was a burden to Alec? The other couldn’t really wait to get away from him - Magnus understood that well, but he did he have to make him think and feel like- there was something between them and- Magnus couldn’t and didn’t want to be there anymore, he didn’t know who to believe anymore. And there was no place for him there anymore, it was better if he came back home and that was exactly what he did - create a portal back home, appearing in the kitchen, where he found Asmodeus worried sick, leaning over the table and as soon as he saw his son popping back home, he wanted to scold him. That was until he saw the look on his face and he just…

“My son, where-”

“You were right, Papa,” said Magnus and then looked down. “I should have never left the castle,” muttered Magnus and Asmodeus noticed that his son looked  _ heartbroken.  _ Not only did Alec show him what first love felt like, but now Magnus knew what heartbreak felt as well that- Asmodeus did not ask questions, he just wrapped his arms around his son, who was finally back home.

And what hurt the most was thinking that Alec actually cared for him. Maybe it was the denial, but Magnus still couldn’t believe it.  _ That wasn't’ like Alexander,  _ but then how could he make sense of what he saw?

* * *

Alec snapped back to reality when he was lifted onto his legs - his head hurt and he moaned out loud. He didn’t know what was happening - the last thing that he remembered was him going to the docks, but then he was attacked by this crazy vampire lady. He tried to warn Magnus about her, but he was smacked on the back of his head and he was knocked out, apparently. Now he was back, it was the next day and he… was on the other side of the Kingdom, lifted out of the boat and he yelled when he realised what was happening - he was caught by the guards.  _ No, no, no, where was Magnus?!  _ Judging that he left with the crown and never came back- Alec gulped and he wanted to throw up. Magnus was going to think that he ran away and-

“Oh, now this is a good day for me,” said the blonde Shadowhunter and Alec wanted to play it off but he realised that his glamour had probably worn off. It was that curly hunter, the blonde one - he was holding him now, pulling his hands behind his back and Alec wanted to break free, but it wasn’t working. “Now I can finally deliver you to the authorities, you thief!”

“Theft is a very social construct and-”

“Shut. Up,” grumbled Underhill. “I lost my horse because of you, idiot!”

“Oh, Jace? Oh, he’s quite-”

“Shut up and walk,” said Underhill and just shoved Alec forwards. Alec finally stopped talking and he pressed his lips together -  _ he needed to see Magnus or at least get a message to him.  _ Somehow. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

‘’Magnus, you have to eat something,’’ said Asmodeus, who was trying to get some food into his boy. It was day two since Magnus was back home and all that he did the day before was spend time in his room, refusing to eat or speak to anymore. And Asmodeus didn’t ask questions for that day, he just allowed his son to have his peace and spend time with Raphael, his friend, who was the only one that was allowed to be close to Magnus. However, as the second day rolled around, Asmodeus knew that he needed to push a bit more - he wasn’t doing it out of spite, he was just a concerned father and he wanted to help his boy out. He didn’t even know what happened, but he was going to find out because there was no way that he’d let this go on forever and whoever hurt his son like that - oh, Asmodeus was going to take it out with them in a very personal level. 

Asmodeus was standing in front of Magnus’ door and he just sighed. The door was locked, but he unlocked it with his magic and then he stepped inside of the room. He had a strict policy of not using the magic, but this was different. He had never been shoved away by Magnus like this and he knew that it was the part of growing up, but he had just never seen him so heartbroken. Maybe it was his own fault - maybe he was the one who made this happen. He was too protective, he shielded Magnus way too much and he just felt guilty altogether. He had spent two days without his precious son alone in the castle - no note, no anything and he went searching for him, worried. He asked around the place and soon heard that people had seen his son - he was accompanied by someone, that was still a mystery to Asmodeus who the mad that his son was with was, and that he was headed to Alicante, to see the lanterns. Upon finding that out, he didn’t go following him to the Castle, because it just hurt.

Asmodeus knew that… that he was the reason why Magnus ran away. If he would have just allowed him to go see the lanterns in the first place, then none of this would have happened. So, yes, Asmodeus was blaming himself and was worried sick, but he knew that Magnus would return back home and that that was something that he needed to do, so he decided to stay put. And Magnus did return, but…  _ maybe it was a mistake that he didn’t go searching for him.  _ Asmodeus shook his head and snapped back to reality, finding his boy just like how he last seen him, curled up on the bed, not wanting to get up and Asmodeus sighed because he knew what a broken heart felt like. A sad smile on his face, Asmodeus came closer to his son’s bed, carrying him some tea and a soup. It wasn’t much, but he hoped that Magnus would agree to it - food was going to make him feel better. 

‘’Magnus,’’ said Asmodeus softly and then sat on the edge of the bed, Magnus turning around and the older warlock shook his head, looking over to the chameleon, who looked really down, his tail was curled around him and he was just shaking his head. He had tried everything to get Magnus in a better mood - he even brought out those dresses that he hated so much which Magnus made for him - but it didn’t matter. Magnus was just laying and trying to figure this out because it didn’t make sense for Alec to be like that. And also… it hurt. It freaking hurt because he allowed himself to be stupid and- he felt his lower lip trembling and he felt like crying, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to cry and he just swallowed thickly. ‘’I made you your favourite soup, eat up a little bit,’’ tried Asmodeus again and Magnus shook his head. ‘’Look, you need to eat, Magnus, you’ll feel better,’’ he said and Magnus shook his head.

‘’I don’t want to,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. Asmodeus sighed sadly, placed the tray with the food onto the drawer and then just scooted closer to Magnus, who still refused to look at his father. Asmodeus bit into his lip and then sighed sadly. ‘’I just want to be alone in this room forever and never come out,’’ said Magnus, sniffling a little bit because the sadness in his heart was getting too much to bear. He was furious the day before, but the anger was slowly disappearing and shifting into sadness. And it still hurt, looking up at the sky and he tried so hard to keep the tears from falling,  _ but- _

‘’My boy,’’ said Asmodeus and then gently touched Magnus’ shoulder, Magnus sniffing up, but he eventually turned around and the older one’s eyes widened when he saw that his son was on the verge of tears. ‘’I… do you want to tell me what happened?’’ asked Asmodeus and at first Magnus wanted to shake his head in protest, but in the end he nodded because he never held things from his father. He told him everything and he couldn’t even bring himself up to think just how disappointed his father was going to be once he would learn that he went against everything that he warned him about. Asmodeus smiled softly and then waited for Magnus to start.

‘’I… I’m sorry, Papa, for leaving without telling you a-about, I-’’ he started and then he shook his head. ‘’You must be disappointed in me,’’ he said and then closed his eyes. Asmodeus crossed his arms on top of his chest -  _ where in the world was all of that coming from?  _ Be disappointed in him?! Just what kind of bullshit was that?

‘’I’m not, I could never be disappointed in-’’

‘’I did a terrible thing by not telling you,’’ said Magnus and sat up, finally and Asmodeus sighed and then shook his head. It was terrible, but Asmodeus didn’t only blame Magnus for it - he was the one to blame as well and he realised that in the days that Magnus wasn’t home - that it was his own fault. His boy was growing up and it was ridiculous that he was still trying to keep him home all of the time. It also was not fair because Magnus was old enough to make decisions for himself, to protect himself in the outside world and Asmodeus clicked with his tongue. He was annoyed how long it took him to realise it.

‘’Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do, but I understand why you did it,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at him. ‘’I… I’m not really angry, well, maybe just a little bit,’’ he said with a wink and made Magnus crack a little smile. ‘’But this is on me as well,’’ he said. ‘’You’re growing up,’’ he said and smiled. ‘’I, I guess I was trying to pretend you were still a little boy, but you’re all grown up, old enough to make your own decisions. It’s okay to make mistakes, you’ll learn from it and… maybe I did protect you too much and didn’t prepare you for the real world well enough,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus quickly shook his head.

‘’That’s not true, I-’’

‘’It is,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’I just want to apologise for always making you stay here, it was wrong of me,’’ he said and Magnus gave him a little smile and then he nodded. He knew that his father was trying to protect him, but he was glad that he understood that his ways were maybe a bit too extreme and for that he was thankful, but- ‘’So,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at him. ‘’Tell me the name of the one who hurt you so much and your Papa is going to have a little chat with them,’’ said Asmodeus, cracked his knuckles. Magnus giggled, but he also knew that Asmodeus meant what he said. 

‘’Oh, you’re gonna be angry.’’

‘’Magnus, what did the person do?!’’ asked Asmodeus and then looked at Raphael, who was looking down and shaking his head. Raphael also felt quite disappointed  _ and _ sad about Alec because he was just starting to like him. ‘’Raphi’s expression says it all - it’s a Shadowhunter,’’ said Asmodeus and his eyes darkened, the glamour off and a pair of golden eyes were shining, making Magnus sighed, but then he nodded.

‘’I told you you’d be angry,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus didn’t say anything, so Magnus took that as a sign to continue. ‘’Soon after you left that day, a Shadowhunter ended up climbing into my room and somehow we came to the agreement that he’d take me to see the lanterns,’’ said Magnus, leaving pretty much all of the details out. ‘’I, um, we’ve bonded in the four days, or so I thought,’’ said Magnus and then made a little pause. ‘’Long story short; I thought that we had something going on, but-but as it turns out he… just broke my heart and-’’ he started, tearing up again and then he made a pause. ‘’I was stupid to think that someone could actually have real feelings for me, especially in such a short time and-’’

‘’His name, Magnus, tell me. I’ll go pay him a visit,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus bit on his lip. Oh, he’s gonna get even more pissed off.

‘’It doesn’t really matter, I-  _ Raphi, no, what are you doing?! _ ’’ shrieked Magnus after he saw Raphael pulling out a flyer of Alec. Magnus had one of them on him and he had it by his bed in the two days he was feeling sorry for himself. Raphael saw it and now he needed to tell Asmodeus who it was - the idiot was going down because he made his friend hurt like this! In his opinion, Lightwood was going down and Asmodeus’ jaw dropped when he saw who it was. 

‘’Alec Lightwood, the thief?!’’ asked Asmodeus loudly and Magnus looked down -  _ ah, crap, now he had really done it!  _ ‘’You’re meaning to tell me that you let a thief take you to Alicante? I-I thought I raised…’’ he started, but then bit his tongue and then took in a deep breath, trying to calm down and he clasped his hands together and put on a very constipated looking smile, to the point it almost made Magnus laugh. Almost. Asmodeus reminded himself to take things calmly because he didn’t want to make Magnus feel any worse. ‘’I mean… um-’’

‘’I know, I know, I was stupid,’’ whined Magnus and then looked down. ‘’But he’s not a bad person…  _ well _ , I thought he wasn’t a bad person, but now… I just don’t know what to think anymore,’’ he said and then he just shook his head. Asmodeus then clicked with his tongue and then shook his head - well, at least the idiot was getting what he deserved. He had heard the latest news from the kingdom; the Crown Thief had been caught and Asmodeus shook his head. Pity that Clave got him before him!

‘’Not to worry, my son,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’He’ll soon get what is coming his way,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked up, his eyes wide and he then shuddered -  _ wait, what was that supposed to mean?! _

‘’Dad, what do you mean?’’

‘’Oh, I’ve just heard it earlier,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’Lightwood’s been caught, he’s now under the Clave’s authorities,’’ said the man and then shook his head. ‘’Usually I wouldn’t care, but knowing that he’s the one who broke your heart, I applaud the Clave for once,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus’ stomach turned - that didn’t make any sense. That the Clave got to him. Magnus had seen Alec, on the boat, running away from the Kingdom. From what he was able to see back then, Alec was already very far away, he was on the open sea and Magnus shook his head. 

Something didn’t add up.

* * *

‘’Let me go!’’ yelled Alec as he was gripping onto the jail bars and he just shook his head. It was useless - this was the second day that he was locked up and he was just worried sick - not what would happen to him, but about Magnus. The vampire that got him could be after him! And what if she already hurt Magnus?! And even if she didn’t - he just disappeared with the crown and… Magnus thought that he was probably running away and didn’t care about him at all. Alec shuddered and then looked at the blonde guard - Underhill, was he? Oh, he had some kind of a personal vendetta against him and he gritted his teeth. ‘’Hey, you dumbass, let me go!’’ yelled Alec and Underhill rolled his eyes.

‘’You’re here because you’re a thief, you brought this on yourself, Lightwood,’’ said Underhill and then turned away from him. Alec rolled his eyes and then just shook his head - just how could someone work for such a corrupt organisation? It sickened Alec down to his stomach knowing what he did about them and he just shuddered. Maybe he was just as corrupt as them.

‘’It boggles my mind,’’ said Alec and Underhill glared at him. ‘’How can someone work for the Clave,’’ he said and then wrinkled his nose. ‘’Are you just that brainwashed or corrupt just like them?’’ asked Alec and then shook his head. ‘’My family used to work for the Clave, but then they found out about their  _ plans _ and when they wanted to bring it out for the public to see, they shut them down and proclaimed them as traitors,’’ he said and pressed his lips together. ‘’But that doesn’t surprise me - you’re just like them, aren’t you?’’ he asked and shook his head. ‘’You sicken me.’’

Underhill didn’t react for a while, but in the end he just turned around. ‘’Am not listening to a thief,’’ he said.

‘’Oh,  _ please _ ,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s just a crown, the Clave could have easily afforded another one,’’ said Alec and Underhill gave him a look of pure outrage. ‘’Don’t give me that look. Besides, I didn’t steal the crown  _ for myself _ , you know?’’ asked Alec and shook his head. He didn’t even know why was he telling him story to him, might as well - he already knew what was going to be happening in the evening. His trial was set, he was going to be… Alec shuddered. ‘’I needed the money for my family,’’ he said and Underhill seemed to be taken back a little bit, seemingly knowing what Alec was talking about, but he then just shook his head and his stoic expression was soon back.

‘’I have a duty to the Kingdom and I will not betray it,’’ he said and then turned around, completely ignoring Alec, who was trying his best to make him see that it was wrong what they were doing, but… it was too late. After all, he did steal the crown, which was a serious offense and he just looked down and then chewed on his lower lip - at least if he wasn’t getting out, he wanted Magnus to know that he didn’t leave him. 

‘’Fine,’’ said Alec and then sat down onto the edge of the bed. ‘’Then,’’ he said and Underhill slowly turned to him. ‘’I know this is a lot of me to ask, but…’’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’Can you, um, please let my family know that I’m very sorry about this all - I did not mean for this to… I mean, tell them that I’m sorry for stealing the crown,’’ he said and then took another deep breath in. ‘’And-and if it wouldn’t be too much of me to ask, could-could you please go to this place, the Hunter’s Moon, you know it, you’ve been there as you were tipped off that I was there and,’’ he said and Underhill perked up.  _ Oh, he knew all about Hunter’s Moon!  _ There was that pretty vampire bartender! ‘’Ask for Marcel, he’s a friend of Magnus’. A vampire,’’ he said and Underhill felt his heart beating faster. ‘’Just tell Marcel that I did not leave Magnus and, um, that I was, well, captured by the guards,’’ he said. ‘’Tell Marcel to give this message to Magnus, that’s all,’’ he said, finally getting with the terms that his sentence was going to be carried out soon. 

Underhill listened to Alec, feeling perplexed. One look at him and he felt terribly bad for the man, but in the end he just nodded. ‘’I will do that,’’ finally said Underhill in the end, not in his professional tone, but in a very  _ human _ one and Alec looked up and then nodded, giving him a little sad smile.

‘’I wish I’ve never stolen that crown, it was stupid,’’ said Alec and then bit into his lip, shaking his head. Underhill turned around and then sighed; it was wrong, but so was the Clave. The punishment that Alec got was too much, he did not deserve it and he pressed his lips together. He was pissed off because he knew exactly what Alec was talking about - all of the corruption, all of it was something that Underhill knew about, but couldn’t do much. Ah, he could, but he was too scared to do it. Before leaving the dungeons, he looked one last time at Alec, who was now just staring blankly in front of himself.

* * *

_ Magnus was outside.  _ After he heard what Asmodeus told him - about Alec being imprisoned - Magnus needed to do something. He asked Asmodeus if he could go and visit his friend, Marcel, at the Hunter’s Moon and that time, Asmodeus did not object. In fact, he was happy that his son had a friend and let him go out freely; anything to make his boy feel better and Magnus quickly portalled over there - he needed to know more about the whole thing. Something felt very wrong and his heart was pounding in his chest when he stepped inside of the pub and saw Marcel over at the counter, mixing drinks for his customers and Magnus quickly hurried over to him - Marcel would probably know about Alec. People in the Hunter’s Moon gossiped and Marcel knew plenty of things, not really wasting any time and Marcel smiled widely when he saw his friend.

‘’Magnus, hi, that’s a pleasant surprise!’’ said Marcel happily and Magnus gave him a little nod and a smile, but then he just sat down and bit onto his lip, taking in a deep breath and he then clasped his hands together - he looked worried. ‘’How were the lanterns?’’ he asked and Magnus happily smiled, but there was deep sadness behind his eyes.

‘’Good,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’A-a lot happened,’’ he then carried on and Marcel quickly served the drinks and then gave Magnus his full attention. ‘’Alexander took me to see the lanterns,’’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’It was such an amazing moment - he reserved us a boat, we’ve released our own lantern and… more stuff happened,’’ he said, his cheeks red, Marcel noticing that and he smiled.  _ Oh, he knew what kind of things might had happened _ , but he was also confused. There was a word going around that Alec was captured by the guards and-

‘’Is Alec still with you, because I’ve heard-’’

‘’No, he-he,’’ said Magnus and then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck because nothing made sense anymore. ‘’I’ve heard it from my dad that he’s been captured, but that makes no sense,’’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’After the lanterns were over, he went to return back the boat, but I’ve left the crown with him because I thought that we were a thing, but-’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’Marcel, it doesn’t make sense. I’ve tried tracking the crown with my magic and I’ve  _ seen  _ him, on the boat, laughing about how he was finally freed from me and-’’

‘’Oh, Magnus, I’m so sorry-’’

‘’Makes no sense,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Alexander wouldn’t just  _ leave _ , but I don’t know… and in what I’ve seen was like the middle of the ocean and not anywhere near the Kingdom anymore, it was so weird,’’ he said and then was chewing on his lip. Marcel seemed confused as well. ‘’Look, I know he’s a thief and all of that, but he told me why he did what he did and I cannot hate him for it. Also… we’ve bonded and we’re-’’

‘’You like him,’’ said Marcel and Magnus nodded, his cheeks red and he cleared his throat.

‘’Yeah,’’ he said and then pressed his lips together. ‘’It’s complicated, he wouldn’t just leave and I wouldn’t have believed her, but-’’

‘’ _ Her? _ ’’ asked Marcel.

‘’Camille,’’ grumbled Magnus.

‘’Camille was there?’’ asked Marcel and Magnus nodded. ‘’Didn’t I tell you to stay away?’’

‘’I did, she just  _ happened _ to be there.’’

‘’Oh, no, no, Camille doesn’t just  _ happen _ to be anywhere, she probably followed you,’’ said Marcel and Magnus’ jaw dropped. ‘’Trust me, I know her,’’ he carried on and tried to give Alec the benefit of a doubt. He had more reasons to dislike Camille than him and the more he was thinking, the more he was starting to believe that- ‘’Magnus, when you were using your tracking, was Camille anywhere near you or-’’

‘’Yeah, does it matter?’’

‘’Oh, what a bitch,’’ said Marcel and then bit his lip - he was pissed. ‘’Of course it matters, she used her powers to make you see what she wanted you to see,’’ said Marcel and Magnus felt sick down to his stomach. ‘’She’s out for revenge and she strikes where it hurts the most,’’ he said and Magnus was now shaking with anger. ‘’Magnus you don’t even want to know what the rumours say that the punishment for Alec’s crimes is,’’ he said and Magnus looked up. Upon hearing what it was, he-

‘’I’ve got to save Alexander,’’ mumbled Magnus. ‘’This is barbaric and-’’

‘’I wish to help you, but right now it’s still sun and-’’

‘’Marcel, when is it supposed to be carried out?’’ asked Magnus and Marcel shuddered.

‘’Tomorrow.’’

‘’Then we strike today, after the sun sets,’’ said Magnus and Marcel nodded -  _ that sounded like a plan.  _ ‘’B-but we’ll need backup, the two of us can’t possibly-’’ he said and then heard a loud neigh from the outside of the pub and he could easily recognise it -  _ it was Jace.  _ Jace was there, coming as soon as he could because he was easily persuaded on Magnus’ side. After he heard the punishment, he was rebelling. Yup. Fuck the Clave and Magnus cheered up. 

It still worried him how they were going to do all of that, but soon he was accompanied by two fellow and very familiar warlocks - his old friends Catarina and Ragnor. They didn’t really know what was happening, but since forever, they stood by Magnus’ side and after they spent the entire afternoon catching up, they were completely and fully on Magnus’ side - three warlocks, one vampire and one badass horse were enough to wipe down the entire army of Shadowhunters. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alec was sitting in the cell, gulping because this time was running out - his sentence was to be carried out earlier than planned - that evening and he couldn’t even muster the courage to stand up anymore, his knees feeling weak and he didn’t even want to think about… he felt his throat tightening - he was to be de-runed and then executed, shuddering because he didn’t even want to think about that. He didn’t want to think just how ashamed his family must have been now; the news probably spread around the whole Kingdom and everyone knew about him. That he was captured; the thief was finally going to be brought to justice. Alec didn’t want to be feeling sorry for himself because he knew that he deserved punishment - he did steal something that belonged to the royal family,  _ but _ it wasn’t fair. In his opinion, they were pushing it too far and. Execution for stealing a crown? No, there had to be another way, but it was the Clave, so of course, they would go for such punishment and the only thing that brought peace to his troubled his heart at the time was Magnus. Thinking about his face and his smile, those beautiful eyes looking into his eyes… that was the only thing that still made Alec smile.

The sun was setting, just in a couple of hours and it was all going to be okay. He wondered if anyone was going to miss him… probably the Clave was going to rejoice and that was just all kinds of messed up. He was trying to think of something else - really focus on Magnus. How wonderful his lips felt on his, how much he wanted to be held in his embrace - that was everything and he’d give the world just to see him one final time, just to see him one more time because it really wasn’t fair how they parted. After their first kiss, it was too soon and he was biting on his lip, feeling guilty even if it wasn’t his fault. It was that vampire’s fault, but then again… would their relationship even have a future? Or would it bring misery to Magnus, because the Clave would probably never stop chasing after him. Maybe it was for the best and he couldn’t even believe that he was thinking that way. 

How about his family and just how humiliated they must had been upon receiving the news that their son was nothing but a thief? Alec honestly felt like crying, but the guard was making the turn to his cell and he didn’t want him to see him crying. Nope, he wasn’t giving the Clave that satisfaction and Alec just kept looking away when the blonde hunter stopped by his cell and Alec froze - was it time already?! He still had a couple more hours, it wasn’t fair! ‘’Now what, does the Clave want to off me already?’’ asked Alec, annoyed and he hoped that it hid well just how terrified he was and he was trying to find anything to protect himself - he still wasn’t done fighting. Maybe he could try running away, but-

‘’For the record, I don’t agree with their punishment,’’ said the blonde hunter and Alec turned around. He could tell that the other was feeling pretty much terrible about the whole thing. ‘’I think you’re a thief and all of that, but… they’ve gone too far this time,’’ muttered Underhill and leaned against Alec’s cell and Alec perked up -  _ oh, someone agreed with him?!  _ ‘’I tried reason with them, but they aren’t listening at all,’’ he told Alec and Lightwood frowned because the guard surprised him. He tried to lighten his sentence after everything?! Huh, now that was really surprising! ‘’I mean it’s not like I had high hopes, because they’re all a bunch of dicks,’’ he carried on and Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ what happened to that speech from before?!  _

‘’Just what happened to your duty to the Kingdom, eh?’’ he asked and Underhill scoffed and then rolled his eyes.

‘’And what a duty it is,’’ said Underhill and shook his head. Underhill did believe Alec when he said that he didn’t steal the money to get rich - it wasn’t a selfish act and he knew all that happened to the Lightwoods; it was unjust, but he was too much of a coward to do anything back then. He didn’t want to be banished the same way as he was and it really was no wonders why the Clave pushed for such an extreme punishment; Alec was a Lightwood after all and it was personal. It wasn’t about that stupid crown at all and it made Underhill sick to his stomach. Yes, Alec should be locked up for a few months for his crime, but  _ nothing like that.  _ And the whole de-runing ceremony just added to his disgust with the Clave. 

‘’You do know this isn’t about the crown, right?’’ asked Alec and Underhill nodded. ‘’They want to off me just because we know how corrupt they are,’’ he said and then shuddered. Underhill turned around and then nodded. Oh, yes, and they weren’t the only ones who knew just how corrupt the Clave was, but they were too scared. And ashamed for not standing up with Lightwoods back then because it was all just really messed up and Underhill clenched his jaw. He wished he could do something, but he didn’t…

‘’I know,’’ he said and then sighed. ‘’Believe me, Lightwood, I know just how fucked up this whole situation is,’’ he said and then slumped down because now he felt guilty for bringing Alec to the Clave - but he wanted to show off. He was paid good amount of money for his services, but for what?! Honestly, Underhill thought he was doing the right thing and in a way, he was. But what he didn’t know was that the Clave would sentence Alec to that and he was just…  _ pissed off and betrayed.  _ Underhill believed in justice, but this was just messed up and he grumbled. ‘’I wish I didn’t bring you here,’’ he mumbled.

‘’Oh, well, too late now,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes.

‘’I didn’t know they would-’’

‘’I did,’’ said Alec and then scoffed. ‘’But, well, there’s nothing we can do now about it,’’ said Alec and then just shook his head. ‘’I’ll just sit here, enjoy my last few moments and then,’’ he said and his throat was closing up again. ‘’And then, it’ll happen what will happen and I’ll just,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. ‘’Face my consequences. I just hope they make it fast and as painless as possible, so-’’

‘’I want to help you,’’ said Underhill and Alec looked at him, crossing his arms on top of his chest -  _ he wanted to help him?  _ Now, that was quite an interesting turn of events.

‘’And how do you reckon to do that? Didn’t you say that you would never betray your Kingdom?’’ asked Alec because he highly doubted that Underhill would do anything illegal to help Alec, but he was wrong, because Underhill was holding on the thread for a while and this was the final straw for him to stop supporting the Clave and their barbaric ways. Underhill pulled out a handful of keys and Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor. ‘’Um, what are you-’’

‘’Getting you the hell out of here,’’ said Underhill and Alec’s eyes widened.

* * *

It was evening and Magnus' heart was pounding in his chest because he had never done anything like this. As soon as the sun started setting, he portalled himself and all of the others right in the middle of the Alicante and then they went straight for the Castle. It made it quite easy for them to get to the Castle because for some reason, the head of the Security seemed to be taking a day off - there weren’t many guards upfront and the last few that there were, were really easy to overpower. Three warlocks, a horse and a vampire easily snuck into the Castle. Upon sneaking into the Castle they split up - Ragnor and Catarina were going around the Castle and disarm any remaining guards on the Castle, Marcel and Jace were keeping guard while Magnus was about to sneak into the dungeons of the Castle where they kept their prisoners, just like Jace had… showed them. He was a really remarkable horse.

Magnus swallowed thickly and he could feel that Raphi was just as nervous as he was - what they were doing was highly illegal and Magnus had never done anything like it, but after hearing that Alexander was to be executed, he just needed to do something and he was just hoping that they weren’t too late. He was trying to control his breathing as he slowly pushed the door open with his magic and then he started looking around, seeing another door, which lead to stairs. That was probably the right way and he just nodded, looking at Raphael, who was now hiding behind his neck and he smiled softly. Maybe it would be for the best if Raphi stayed with Jace, but he refused to let him go, so in the end, Magnus decided to take him with.

The warlock’s knees were shaky and he was barely keeping it together - he didn’t even know why he was so terrified because he had powerful magic and he could easily take down a hunter. It would be too easy, but still… he was nervous and he then took in a deep breath. Then again, he knew that he needed to be strong for Alexander. He didn’t care what happened to him, he just needed to make sure that his boyfriend was okay. Yep, he didn’t have his priorities straight at the moment, but it didn’t care. 

Magnus was walking in the dark because he didn’t want to gain unwanted attention on himself - he needed to be as quiet as possible, slowly walking down the stairs and he was nervously biting on his lips, soon reaching the bottom of the staircase and just as he was about to turn left - just like Jace instructed him to do - someone suddenly grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Before Magnus had time to react, he already had a blade pressed up against his throat and he froze -  _ did the guards get to him?!  _ As caught off guard as he was, his warlock mark showed and his eyes widened when he saw a young woman pressing and holding him against the wall. Her long dark hair was messy, her red lipstick perfectly drawn and she had a snake bracelet around her wrist. 

‘’A warlock?!’’ she asked and sounded surprised. She then looked around, waiting to see if anyone was following him, but it looked like he came alone and she then shook her head, pressing him against the wall again. ‘’Doesn’t matter - who are you and what are you doing here?’’ she asked and pressed the blade tighter to his throat. Magnus gulped but didn’t dare to speak. She was a Shadowhunter, but he could tell that she wasn’t a member of the royal family and he just closed his eyes. ‘’Speak,’’ she said impatiently and then started looking around - it was as if she was looking for someone.

‘’I-I’m Magnus and-’’ he started, but then stopped when a pair of footsteps started coming closer to them. Raphael turned blue and the girl turned around as well, but then felt relieved when she saw a woman stepping out of the shadows. It seemed that they knew each other and she then sighed but didn’t release Magnus.

‘’Isabelle, who’s that?’’

‘’A warlock,’’ said Isabelle. Magnus’ eyes widened -  _ wait, that name!  _ ‘’Refuses to tell me what his reason for being here is,’’ said Isabelle and then the woman stepped closer to Magnus. 

‘’Dear boy, I hope you decide to tell us your plans or-’’

‘’Okay, okay, let’s just chill everyone,’’ said Magnus, but the other two didn’t seem like they were in the mood. Neither was Magnus because he wanted to get to Alec. ‘’I’m here to save my boyfriend because the evil Clave captured him and I just want to get my Alexander from here because he’s… oh, yes, you probably heard of him, Lightwood. He, um, he didn’t really want to steal… he’s a good guy, but he needs money for his family and-’’ started Magnus, blabbering his entire play. He couldn’t help himself when he was nervous and Isabelle let him go as soon as he mentioned saving Alec.

‘’You’re here to save my son?’’ asked the woman and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ so, he was right! Isabelle, that was Alec’s sister! _ ‘’Oh, you should have told us that from the beginning, we’re here to save him too,’’ said Maryse and then pressed her lips together. Isabelle looked apologetic and then she looked down.

‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean…’’ she said and straightened Magnus’ clothes. ‘’I just… I get very protective of my brother,’’ she said awkwardly and Magnus managed a little smile then. ‘’ _ Boyfriend _ you say?’’ asked Isabelle with a little smile and Magnus nodded.

‘’Isabelle, priorities. First, we save Alec, okay?’’ asked Maryse and Izzy nodded.  _ Yes, of course, of course!  _ But Magnus could tell that Maryse was impressed with him. ‘’Okay, do you perhaps know where they’ve taken Alec off to?’’ asked Maryse and Magnus nodded - Jace told him where Alec was locked up.

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus and Maryse sighed in relief. 

* * *

‘’He’s not here,’’ said Isabelle and then pressed her lips together. Magnus didn’t understand it - it had to be the right cell because Jace told him! Magnus stepped inside of the empty cell and then scanned it a little bit, his eyes widening when he found something on the floor - it was a wilted flower, a flower that Magnus gave to Alec on their first day of the meeting. The one that he tucked behind his belt - he kept it with him ever since? Magnus pressed his lips together and he felt… his chest felt too tight. Alexander was definitely in that cell, but the reason for the cell being empty scared him. 

‘’Maybe he’s in a different cell,’’ said Maryse.

‘’No, he was here,’’ said Magnus and picked up the flower. ‘’I… I gave him this on the day we’ve met,’’ he said sadly and Isabelle looked at him. ‘’Sounds silly, I know. I mean we only know each other for a week, but,’’ said Magnus and then closed his palm, holding the flower. It was barely together, petals already falling off and Maryse looked at her daughter. Magnus was a stranger, but they could tell that he cared about Alec a lot.

‘’Use your tracking,’’ said Maryse softly, a little smile on her lips.

‘’Oh, right!’’ said Magnus and then closed his eyes. This time, he could see where Alec was clearly, not like the last time when Camille was trying to maneuver his tracking. Alec was walking on a hallway, the tall and blonde hunter with him and Magnus took in a deep breath upon seeing the vision. After opening his eyes and snapping back to reality, he looked up and Alec’s mother and sister looked concerned. ‘’He’s with the main guard,’’ said Magnus and Isabelle leaned against the wall.

‘’No, no, no… did… did they move his trial earlier?’’

‘’I… I…’’ started Maryse and then looked at Magnus. ‘’Can you tell which part of the Castle he’s in?’’

‘’I can try,’’ said Magnus and Maryse gave him a little nod, being polite despite being worried sick. Magnus tried tracking again, focusing really hard. Because he couldn’t tell, he chanted the flower to take them to Alec and the flower leaped up from his hand and then started moving forward. Isabelle smiled, nodding -  _ yes, that was a great way!  _ ‘’Let’s follow it,’’ muttered Magnus and the other two agreed.

* * *

Alec was walking in silence with Underhill and he still didn’t know why the other had a sudden change of heart, but he appreciated it. Still, he wanted to say something - to show him just how thankful he was to all of the others and he just pressed his lips together. ‘’I, um,’’ he started and Underhill looked at him. ‘’Um, just wanted to say that I’m really thankful for what you’re doing for me,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together. Underhill went as far as uncuffing him and the others just shrugged it off because he should have done that sooner. 

‘’Don’t mention it,’’ said the other, but Alec still-

‘’I really mean it,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’But, won’t that get you in trouble as well?’’ asked Alec and Underhill just shrugged it off. Quite honestly, he didn’t care because he was sick of them all. He couldn’t be even himself properly and he just wanted finally some peace. ‘’Still, thank you,’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’I have nothing to give you to repay you back for doing this for me,’’ he then carried on and Underhill just waved it off - he didn’t need anything.

‘’I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do. I still think you should face your consequences, but not like this,’’ said Underhill and Alec nodded. He felt the same - his stupid actions needed to be punished and he was ready to face them, but this was pushing it too far. ‘’But until Clave’s not ready to give you a fair trial - fuck them,’’ he said and Alec snorted.

‘’I do agree,’’ said Alec. 

‘’Okay, we’re soon going to be out,’’ said Underhill and then took out his keys to unlock the door on the right. ‘’Just a little bit more and you’ll be a free man,’’ he said and Alec nodded, waiting patiently, but before Underhill could unlock the door, there came a fireball of magic flying from around the corner and Underhill quickly stepped back, a startled gasp leaving his mouth and Alec’s eyes widened because he could recognise that magic no matter where -  _ Magnus. Magnus was there, Magnus was there, Magnus was there!  _

Or at least he hoped and that it wasn’t just his wishful thinking. But as it turned out, Magnus really was there and he stepped from around the corner as well, magic sparkling from underneath his fingers and he looked like he was ready to strike -  _ oh, that intense glare in his eyes made Alec’s knees weak _ and he swallowed thickly. ‘’Step away from my Alexander,’’ growled Magnus and Alec was drooling because he hadn’t seen Magnus like this before, but before he was able to just wrap his head around how hot his boyfriend was in his protective mode, he could see that Magnus wasn’t alone there. Behind him, there was his mother and sister and he quickly made a step back.  _ Them he really wasn’t expecting. _

‘’You’ve heard him,’’ said Isabelle and her whip was out.

‘’Step away from my boy,’’ said Maryse and then pulled out her Seraph blade .Alec felt a little bit choked up because he didn’t know how to face his family after the robbery, but seeing them there on a rescue mission made him…  _ emotional _ and he wanted to go there and hug them. Underhill quickly stepped back and just started laughing nervously - there was a misunderstanding because all of them were on the same side, trying to get Alec to safety and he just clasped his hands together.

‘’Um,’’ said Underhill. ‘’I’m your side, I-’’

‘’Stay back,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I will not repeat-’’

‘’Magnus, mom… Iz!’’ said Alec happily and then just shook his head. Okay, they would have to catch up later because he needed to explain. ‘’No, wait, um, actually… funny story. Underhill is on our side,’’ said Alec and pointed to the blonde hunter, the other quickly nodding. Magnus wasn’t so sure. ‘’After he heard about my de-runing and execution, he was trying to sneak me out of the Castle,’’ said Alec and Underhill nodded.

‘’Oh, yeah?’’

‘’And why should we believe him?’’ asked Maryse.

‘’As much as I want to see Alec face his punishment for the robbery, execution isn’t a way around it,’’ said Underhill and shook his head. ‘’Long story short; the Clave sucks and I’m sick of them,’’ said Underhill and Isabelle looked at her mother. Slowly, Underhill gained their trust enough for them to lower their weapons and as soon as that happened, Magnus ran right up to Alec, who welcomed him by his arms wide open and he hugged him, feeling relief washing over his body and before Alec could say something, Magnus gave him a long, long kiss, then hugged him again and Alec was smiling.

‘’How did you… I mean what are you all-’’

‘’Rescue mission. After we’ve heard that the Clave got their paws on you, we decided to come here and break you out,’’ said Isabelle and winked. ‘’Dad is in the upper hallway keeping guard, mom and I took care of the rest of the guards up front,’’ said Isabelle.

‘’That’s why we’ve entered so easily,’’ said Magnus.

Alec was surprised. ‘’Um, what do you mean  _ we? _ ’’ asked Alec because who else would be coming for him?

‘’My friends, Cat and Ragnor, plus Jace and Marcel-’’

‘’Marcel’s here?!’’ suddenly piped up Underhill and Magnus turned to him.  _ Um, yes, so what about it?  _ ‘’Oh, I mean, cool… cool. Nothing to see here, yes. He’s here. Cool, completely normal.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and cocked his head to the side. ‘’Anyway, we’ve also come here to rescue you,’’ said Magnus happily and kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec was in awe because he never thought that anyone would come there to  _ rescue _ someone like him. He never really had many friends that would do so much for him, people didn’t like him (and for a good reason, he wasn’t the most likable person)... and to think that so many people were there only for  _ him _ made his heart feel so full and- ‘’Alexander?’’

‘’Um… I’m just touched, I wouldn’t think that so many people would care what happens to a thief like me,’’ said Alec and then looked down.

‘’Alexander, you’re way more than that,’’ said Magnus, cupping his face and then lifting it. ‘’You’re amazing,’’ he said with a little wink and Isabelle looked at her mother -  _ oh, they were serious.  _ Just as Alec and Magnus were about to kiss again, there came a fire message from Catarina - they needed to get out of there because the guards were coming and there was a backup. Luckily for all of them, Magnus had portal, which took them to the place they decided to all meet up after breaking Alec out. And surprisingly, Robert was there with the rest of them, Alec happily smiling and he didn’t know how to express his gratitude.  _ So many people cared for him?  _


	14. Chapter 14

Because Magnus’ gang didn’t have further plans after saving Alec, they needed to come up with something fast. They couldn’t go over to the Lightwoods, because they all reckoned that that would be the first place where the Clave would be searching, so they decided to go to another place. A place that no one would really be looking at, a place that was really remote and on the completely opposite side of the kingdom of Alicante. The place that was able to hide Magnus from the world for two decades. That was, of course, Magnus’ castle and the warlock couldn’t even imagine how mad his father was going to be after he’d portal over so many people, but it was going to be needed – they needed a safe place to hide Alexander and the Lightwoods followed because they weren’t ready to say their goodbyes to Alec. They hadn’t seen him in over a month!

Alec was happy that he was a free man, but at the same time he was worried – he was really worried because he didn’t know what that would mean for all of the others. They all helped them escape and even though Underhill was supposed to be on the royal guard, he decided to follow them over to Magnus’ place for some reason. Alec didn’t get it, but the blonde guard kept circling around the vampire for a little while and he was just… confused. Still, he was glad to see so many people around him – even Jace decided to come save him. Now, that really touched Alec’s heart because the horse didn’t like him at all and yet – there he was. What an honourable horse Jace was, Alec was completely in awe. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Alec as they were portalled all in front of Magnus’ castle and the warlock only shrugged. Nope, he wasn’t sure that it was a good idea, because Asmodeus was going to be pissed. Not only because he didn’t listen to him again (he did end up breaking into the royal castle after all), but he also brought the thief himself, Alec Lightwood, and his father was going to ground him forever after all of this was going to be over. And yet… Magnus didn’t regret it one bit. Alec was worth it – Alexander was worth risking so much and he was biting on his lip. It was scary how much love could cloud one’s judgment.

“Papa will kill me,” said Magnus and then shook his head. Alec didn’t know if he should laugh or not, so he just smiled nervously. “I’ll have to keep him away from you,” said Magnus and then sighed, Alec’s eyes widening – _ why would Magnus have to keep him away from his father? _ Was it because he was a thief. Ah, yes, that made a lot of sense, actually and Alec only lowered his head apologetically and Magnus gave him a little smile. 

“Because I’m a thief?”

“That and,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped – _ there was an and to all of that? _ “Maybe I kind of gave him the impression that you left me in the middle of Alicante and ran away with the crown,” said Magnus and felt his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He was embarrassed that that thought even crossed his mind, but it did and he couldn’t do anything about it now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to… I don’t know. Everything was a mess, I tried tracking you through the crown and in my vision I saw you in the middle of the ocean in that boat and… you were laughing and celebrating freedom from me,” said Magnus and Alec was outraged – _ how could Magnus have seen such a thing?! _

“But I wasn’t-”

“I know,” said Magnus and sighed sadly. “That witch… vampire, Camille led me on. She used her powers on me while I was trying to track you and I saw what she wanted me to see, so,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “It didn’t sit well with me right, but I didn’t know how to make sense out of what I’ve seen so for just a moment, I allowed her to get the best of me,” said Magnus and then he was biting on his lower lip. It hut, it hurt Alec more than anything to know that Magnus’ trust in him wavered for only a second and he pressed his lips together. Alexander was hurt, Magnus had hurt his feelings and he felt terrible. “I’m so sorry, Alexander, I can’t believe it myself. I never wanted to doubt you,” muttered Magnus and then clasped his hands together. They were shaking, he was nervous and in the end Alec only sighed softly and then stepped closer to him.

If he was in Magnus’ position, he didn’t know what he’d done, but he wasn’t really upset. It hurt, but he was going to get over it. The main thing was that Magnus was there and that he didn’t give up on him after all. Magnus’ hands continued shaking and Alec only took his hands into his own and then brought them up to his lips, pressing a little kiss on top of Magnus’ knuckles and he just shook his head. “Magnus, it’s okay, it’s not your fault. That vampire is… she’s evil and crazy, so don’t even for a second blame yourself for this.”

“It’s not okay and I can’t-”

“Magnus, it’s completely okay so you should forgive yourself as soon as possible. However, that vampire will pay for trying to manipulate you. Oh, I’ll hunt her down,” said Alec and his eyes lit up in a very protective manner and Magnus felt his knees getting wobbly. Alexander was just so amazing when he got so protective and he just…

“Oh, Alexander,” gasped Magnus and then kissed Alec hungrily. 

Isabelle was giggling next to them, Maryse was just smiling because she was happy that her son found someone that made him happy. Robert looked at his wife, who winked and then he just smiled. Underhill and Marcel were far too busy in their own little world to see what was happening around them, Ragnor and Catarina chuckled when they saw their friend… the only unimpressed ones were Raphael and Jace. The chameleon was sitting on the horse’s head, who stuck out his tongue and Jace then looked up at him, nodding. Yes, that was definitely…  _ a lot.  _

People were weird – the animals agreed on that. 

**

‘’No. Absolutely not,’’ said Asmodeus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest when he heard what his son’s request was - he wanted the thief to live for them for the time being and the older warlock wasn’t amused at all. As if he was going to allow a Shadowhunter  _ that was a thief _ stay in his precious castle, especially not close to his precious boy. Nope, the answer was not and he wasn’t going to waver one bit, even if Magnus was giving him that puppy eyed look that usually worked on the older man, but he wasn’t changing his mind now. Nope, there was no way in hell that he’d let Alec stay there. Magnus pouted and then sighed sadly. ‘’No, Magnus, I’m sorry, but I can’t let a Shadowhunter stay here,’’ said Asmodeus. He had finally calmed down - when Magnus first brought him home, Asmodeus almost jumped him  _ because in his mind he still hurt his son and there was no excuse for that! _

‘’But, Papa, he has literally nowhere else to go,’’ said Magnus and then sighed sadly. ‘’He can’t go home because that is the first place they’d be looking,’’ said Magnus and then looked down a little bit. He tried to make his father see that Alexander needed to stay with them, but it was going to be tough, he knew that much! Still, he wasn’t giving up and he pressed his lips together. Alec and the others were in the other room and were waiting for what Asmodeus was going to say, but Alec didn’t really have high hopes as there was no way that Magnus’ old man was going to let him stay 

there - he was overprotective after all and he couldn’t blame the man at all!

‘’Magnus,’’ said Asmodeus and he was trying to be really patient, but he was getting annoyed because his son was too stubborn to listen to him. ‘’He’s bad news, didn’t we agree on that?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus only shrugged. ‘’You said that he left you in the middle of Alicante and ran away with the crown - now you’re claiming that some vampire made you see otherwise? Look, I’m really trying to follow you, but I can’t… you can’t expect me to just-’’ said Asmodeus, but Magnus then interrupted him and then nodded.

‘’I know how it sounds, but Alexander isn’t a bad person,’’ said Magnus.

‘’He’s a thief,’’ deadpanned Asmodeus and Magnus bit onto his lower lip -  _ damn it, he really didn’t have a good chances with his father, did he?  _ Still, Magnus wasn’t going to give up just yet and he then cleared his throat.

‘’Yes, he stole the crown, but you have to ask yourself why he did it,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus just shook his head - Magnus had told him his reason already, but  _ Asmodeus did not care.  _ ‘’Dad, he stole it to get money for his family, I’ve told you. Can you please stop being so stubborn and just listen to me?!’’ asked Magnus and raised his voice a little bit. Asmodeus snapped because it really wasn’t like his son to be raising his voice at him -  _ Alec was a bad influence on him!  _ One more proof that he needed to keep the hunter away from his son! ‘’The Clave took everything away from them, they tried exposing their dirty ways, but-’’

‘’You want me to believe that Shadowhunters wanted to rebel against the Clave?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus nodded -  _ now that was interesting  _ and Asmodeus raised his brow. 

‘’Look,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Yes, I did think that he left me there all alone, but he would never. Alexander isn’t a liar, he’s not a bad person,’’ said Magnus and then sighed sadly. ‘’You’re the one that told me to always trust my gut feeling, right?’’ asked Magnus and the older one nodded because that was true. ‘’There you go - there is something about Alexander. It’s a faith that we’ve met, it can’t a coincidence,’’ said Mangus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’It’s like we’re soulmates,’’ said Magnus happily.

‘’Oh, boy,’’ said Ragnor from the other room.

‘’Ragnor, shush,’’ said Catarina. Magnus snorted - so, they were all listening to what was happening, huh? It was kind of amusing and as soon as Asmodeus stood up and walked to the door, they all ran away and pretended to be doing something else. Magnus was laughing and shaking his head. 

‘’Papa!’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus whined because there was no way he’d win this, huh? Magnus was stating all of the valid points - the boys didn’t seem like a bad person. He also got that kind of a feeling when he calmed down. The way that the Shadowhunter looked at his son - there was pure love and affection. He was looking at Magnus as if he was his entire world; it was kind of crazy to think that the two knew each other just a bit over a week. And the way that Magnus was looking at the hunter was also just…  _ Asmodeus couldn’t tear that apart.  _ He could see true love when he saw one and this was very obvious meant to be and… it pissed me off that he was wrong for a change.  _ Still, hiding a Shadowhunter that was wanted wasn’t a good idea! _

‘’Magnus, we have to think about this,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’Alec is wanted, he’s wanted by the Clave and-’’

‘’Exactly!’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Do you know what they wanted to do to him? Execute him!’’ said Magnus and shook his head. Asmodeus’ jaw dropped because that wasn’t what he expected. ‘’I’m all for justice, but this isn’t it. It’s just a fucking crown,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’It’s not like he doesn’t know what he did was wrong,’’ said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’So, what do you say? Just until this settles down? Just for a little while? The Clave will never look  _ here _ ,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus groaned.  _ He was going to say yes.  _

‘’Magnus-’’

‘’Mr Bane,’’ said Maryse and Alec slapped himself across the forehead. Ah, yes, his mom was now taking things into her own hands. ‘’Look, I realise that my son… did some questionable things, but believe me that he is a good person. He only stole because he wanted to help out our financial situation,’’ said Maryse and Alec peeked inside of the room. Asmodeus was rolling his eyes, but- ‘’And he really does care for your son a lot. I’ve never seen him like this, he’s in-’’

‘’Love,’’ chimed Isabelle in and Alec started kissing his chances of staying over at the Bane’s castle goodbye. ‘’It truly is, you cannot deny it. I mean we can all see just how much these two lovebirds like each other. I have just met Magnus, but the sparks are flying and-’’

‘’Alec would treat your son well,’’ said Maryse. ‘’I would be very flattered if we became inlaws once and-’’

‘’Mom, can you not!’’ whined Alec from the other room.

‘’Alec, let your mom handle this - she knows what she’s doing,’’ said Robert.

‘’Dad, you too?!’’

‘’I trust her!’’

‘’Magnus, I’m so sorry-’’

‘’ _ Okay!’’  _ said Amodeus because he was sick of it - he was just so sick of everything. So, in the end he just decided to agree. ‘’He can stay here - for a week. Two tops, but then-’’

‘’Papa, you’re the best!’’ said Magnus happily and hugged his father. Asmodeus smiled, but then he was bombarded with hugs from the others as well and he just… smiled and pretended to be okay. Alec shyly smiled when he looked at Magnus, who moved to him and then glanced into his eyes. 

‘’Thank you,’’ muttered Alec and then pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. 

Alec wondered - how was this living with Asmodeus going to be?

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Alec was looking at Asmodeus, Asmodeus was looking at Alec. Alec gulped and then looked over at Magnus, who was just rolling his eyes there next to the two of them - his father was acting like a hawk, watching every Alec’s move. It’s been a day since Alec moved into the Bane castle and it’s been very tense because Asmodeus wouldn’t let his guard down no matter what, which made poor Alec nervous as hell. Again, Alec didn’t really mind it because he knew that the older man was just there to protect his precious son, but Magnus was slowly starting to be fed up with his father’s ways because he knew that he was just trying to intimidate Alec without actually trying to hurt him in any way, the younger warlock rolling his eyes and he then looked at his father, who was glaring at Alec and the Shadowhunter again gulped and then looked at Magnus.

They were supposed to be having a nice and relaxing lunch, but there was nothing relaxing about that lunch  _ at all.  _ Alec was trying his best to impress the man, trying to show him that he was worthy of his son, but no matter what he tried to do, he just seemed to be fucking things up and all of the sudden, the cell in Alicante didn’t seem so off-putting anymore because at least there his every move didn’t get judged the way it did just here. Just before, Alec was trying to set the table while the father-son duo was cooking, Alec tried to make some use of himself, but it was better that he would just sit there and do nothing. 

As he was setting up the table, he could feel Asmodeus’ eyes on him and it made him nervous as hell. As much as he tried to impress the man, all that he really managed to do was knock everything that was on the table onto the floor and thus ended up shattering all of the plates. The damage wasn’t really that bad because the two of them had magic and the plates were restored in no time, but still… Asmodeus was even more annoyed. He proceeded by muttering something under his breath, but Alec preferred not to hear what the man was saying about him and he was just sadly looking at his plate and didn’t even feel hungry. Nope, he deserved to starve for making such an ass out of himself in front of Magnus’ father, shaking his head and he flinched when he heard the man moving on the other side of the table.

‘’Is there something the matter with the food, boy?’’ snapped Asmodeus and Alec flinched, quickly shaking his head because he was even now fucking things up. ‘’My son and I worked hard on this meal, we didn’t use any magic,’’ he carried on and Alec started sliding down his chair. Never in his life had he been this nervous and he then just looked over at Magnus, who looked annoyed. But Alec knew that Magnus wasn’t annoyed with him, the annoyance was targeted at his father and Alec felt his heart dropping - he was going to single handedly completely destroy their beautiful father-son relationship. He, Alec Lightwood - he was going to be the end of them all and he was just… wanting to excuse himself from the table, walk over to Alicante and just hand himself in. 

‘’Dad, can you please glaring at my boyfriend like this?’’ asked Magnus because he couldn’t handle it anymore - he was taking things too far and he then just bit into his lower lip. ‘’Of course he enjoys the food, he just can’t eat, not when you’re looking like you’re about to murder him,’’ scolded Magnus his own father and Asmodeus scoffed and then clicked with his tongue -  _ he did not look at the boy like that.  _ He was just trying to show Alec that he wasn’t playing around - he was going to earn his respect and Magnus only rolled his eyes again because his father was being stubborn. But, hell, so was Magnus and he just clicked with his tongue again. 

‘’He destroyed our plates before,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec flinched yet again.

‘’I’m really sorry, sir, I wasn’t-’’

‘’Ah, well, maybe if you weren’t studying his every fucking move,  _ father,  _ he wouldn’t have dropped the plates. Besides, they were all restored with a simple spell, so I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this?’’ asked Magnus and Asmodeus crossed his arms on top of his chest as he didn’t like being scolded by his son, especially not because he knew that Magnus was right. He didn’t even give the boy an opportunity, he was just glaring at him and he didn’t even care for the circumstances that all of those things went down before. 

‘’I just wanted to see if he’s-’’

‘’No, you were glaring at him like an evil man,’’ said Magnus and Alec whined because he didn’t like them fighting because of him. Just like that, they were going to have a falling out, everything was going to be destroyed because of him. Alec was always the bearer of bad news, he never brought anything good with him. People just fought about him, he was really the worse. Maybe he was a bad omen, who knew, but people just didn’t like him. Though that seemed to change just a little bit with that save party that they all organised (Alec still couldn’t believe that so many people came for him!).

‘’Can you two please not fight because of me?’’ asked Alec and then looked down apologetically. ‘’I’m really not worth it. Look, Mr Asmodeus Bane,’’ said Alec and Asmodeus looked at him, but didn’t say much. He sat there and wanted to hear what the other had to say. ‘’I don’t… I’ll be leaving. I mean it’s pretty much clear to me that my presence is very unwanted here even if you agreed on letting me stay here, it wasn’t fair because you were cornered to let me stay here,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’I know how my family is, it’s hard to say no to them, so I want to apologise on their behalf,’’ said Alec. ‘’Thank you for letting me stay this day, it’s been really nice, but I’ll be going,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped because  _ that wasn’t happening - not on his watch  _ and he just shook his head.

‘’Alexander, you’re staying,’’ said Magnus.

‘’I can’t,’’ said Alec, whispering. ‘’Your dad doesn’t like me and you two are getting into fights constantly because of me,’’ said Alec sadly and then just shook his head. ‘’I don’t want to ruin your relationship with your dad, it’s not worth it, so I’ll be going,’’ said Alec and then looked through the window. He didn’t know where he’d go, but he would find a place. He was fats on his feet and he could hide pretty well from the guard, so maybe he had a chance of sneaking into another kingdom. He just sighed and then shook his head.

‘’Alexander, you can’t be serious,’’ said Magnus and then folded his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Dad, look what you’ve done,’’ said Magnus because Alec was just sitting there, looking really down and Asmodeus grumbled under his breath because he didn’t like the look on Alec’s face - he didn’t like it because it made him feel guilty and he didn’t want to admit yet again that he was wrong. He was biting on his lip and Alec was on the verge of walking out, but Magnus grabbed onto his hand, pulled him down and made him sit yet again - he wasn’t going to let his father control him like that! ‘’He has literally nowhere else to go!’’ said Magnus, raising his voice again and Asmodeus looked at the hunter.

‘’I’ll find a place,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ll sneak into the next kingdom and-’’

‘’And what if you’re captured and handed over to the royal guard again?’’ asked Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I can’t bear to lose you  _ again,  _ Alec,’’ said Magnus and then gripped onto his hand. ‘’If you’re leaving, then so am I,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus was the one to panic then and he just shook his head because he couldn’t have Magnus walking out on him again. He was gone for a few days the last time, thinking that Magnus walked out on him for good and he was worried sick, so he couldn’t just let Magnus.... Asmodeus took in a deep breath and then he nodded.

‘’Okay,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec looked at him. ‘’I’ll try to lower it down,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at his father as well and waited for a little bit. ‘’I’ll stop following Alec on his every move, okay, just… ugh,’’ said the man and then rolled his eyes. ‘’I’m trying to give you a chance, but knowing what I do about your past and everything - it’s tough, okay?’’ asked Asmodeus and Alec nodded -  _ yes, that was true.  _ ‘’But, I’ll dial it down a notch, I promise,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus then narrowed his eyes. Did his father mean it? 

‘’For real?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Yes,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’Just don’t leave again,’’ muttered the old man and then looked at his son - that was when Magnus realised that his father meant what he said and then he just clasped his hands together.  _ Good, maybe now they could finally enjoy a meal in peace.  _

‘’Thank you,’’ muttered Magnus and then looked at Alec, trying to cheer him up. ‘’How about you pass me the salt, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus, trying to uplift the mood around the table and Alec only nodded. As he reached for the salt, he ended up knocking over the opened bottle that contained red wine and Alec only shrieked because  _ Asmodeus was going to kill him.  _ He was so dead, dead, dead. There was no point in trying anymore and-

Asmodeus started laughing. 

‘’Being a klutz is his charm, huh?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus let out a surprised gasp because that was just… not like his father.  _ So, he was really all for effort, huh? _ Magnus was glad and he just started laughing as well, giving Alec a little wink. The hunter finally managed to let go and started laughing at himself because he really was really clumsy and he Magnus snapped his fingers - the mess taken care off, the mood around the table light and Magnus was finally  _ happy.  _

* * *

Magnus was giggling as he was pulling Alec into his own room. Asmodeus was currently reading a book in his study room, so Magnus decided that that was the perfect opportunity for him to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. After Magnus told his father to stop being so hard on Alec, his old man finally calmed down a little bit and Alec was in a much better mood. He even started to like the older warlock - he had a strange, but funny sense of humour and he was actually quite interesting. That was after he stopped glaring at you like he wanted to off you. A really interesting, a bit strange man, but Alec was beginning to warm up to him and it seemed that the feeling was mutual.

Alec was laughing along when he saw just how excited Magnus was about spending some  _ alone _ time together. He couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t want to do that as well. All that the two of them done was kiss and since they were both young and eager to experiment, it was hard for them to keep their hands to each other, though it wasn’t that hard for Alec since Asmodeus was always there and well… the mood wasn’t really what you would call  _ sexy.  _ But, still… the wish was there and as soon as Magnus locked the door with his magic, he literally jumped him, not giving Alec really any time, quickly deepening their kiss.

Magnus couldn’t help himself - Alec was there, he couldn’t keep his hands off of Alec and he knew that Alec probably felt the same. And he did, because as soon as Alec collected himself, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and then kissed him back, Magnus slightly whimpering when he felt Alec’s tongue licking acrossh is lower one, begging for entry and Magnus didn’t really hesitate, opening up his mouth and he shamelessly moaned into Alec’s mouth as he felt his hot tongue brushing against his own one and Alec smiled slightly because the sounds that Magnus was making were just delicious and he wanted to hear  _ more.  _ He wanted to make Magnus feel good, to show him the pleasure that one could feel and- Alec’s head was spinning and he needed to remind himself that Asmodeus was still in the castle. 

Still, for the time being, Alec decided not to think rationally and he allowed his self-control to slip a little bit more as he slowly placed his arms down Magnus’ back and then dropped his hands below Magnus’ butt. Before the warlock had the time to really react, Alec suddenly lifted him up and he quickly placed his arms around Alec’s neck, holding himself up to not fall over and Alec’s lips were again placed upon his, Magnus happily kissing him back and he enjoyed being in Alec’s arms, holding him so strong and close -  _ he wanted more, he wanted so much more  _ and he gasped when he felt Alec’s lips travelling down his face, stopping at his jawline and he shuddered as he felt Alec peppering his neck with little kisses and gentle licks. 

Every place that Alec kissed felt amazing, every place that he kissed was begging for more and Alec could feel Magnus softly shivering in his arms. Magnus was so adorable and amazing and Alec finally managed to tear his lips away from Magnus, who whined from the loss of pleasure and he looked down at Alec. ‘’More,’’ growled Magnus and Alec started laughing, Magnus pushing against him. Luckily they were close to the bed, so after Alec lost balance, the two of them landed on the soft mattress and Alec started laughing, Magnus’ cheeks turning red because Alec wasn’t taking him seriously at all.

‘’Eager, huh?’’ asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus narrowed his eyes and then he just clicked with his tongue -  _ well, of course he was eager as hell! _

‘’Of course I’m eager, what do you expect from me? I have a hot boyfriend that I wanna make out with 24/7, so  _ please _ stop talking. Less talking, more kissing. Now, Alexander,’’ growled Magnus. Alec was quite in awe to see his boyfriend being so needy and he couldn’t deny his warlock from more kisses, just leaning up and he captured Magnus’ lips with his own once more and he gasped softly when he felt Magnus trying to get his shirt off. Alec wouldn’t mind usually, but Asmodeus was still in the castle and before Magnus was able to get his clothes off, Alec prompted himself up onto his elbows and tried to tell him to slow down his horses.

‘’Magnus, your dad is in-’’

‘’Ugh, you’re right,’’ whined Magnus and then rolled his eyes. His father had been forgotten for the time being and he just sighed sadly, rolled off of Alec and then just snuggled up next to him. ‘’But this is just as great, huh?’’ he asked and Alec looked down at him and he chuckled, but then nodded. Ah, yes, that was just as great indeed and he couldn’t stop smiling. Magnus dropped his glamour for the time being and Alec’s cheeks heated up -  _ god, he loved his cat eyes so much.  _ They were shining and stunning and-

‘’You’re so beautiful,’’ said Alec and Magnus cutely pouted and snuggled closer to him.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’And so cute,’’ said Alec and Magnus giggled softly.

‘’Ah, always so full of love and compliments, huh?’’ asked Magnus and then just wrapped his arms around Alec, placed his head on top of Alec’s chest and then happily sighed. Alec being there was amazing and now… he honestly never wished to leave the castle again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Days were slowly turning into weeks since Alec started staying at the Bane castle, but honestly he didn’t mind it. He got a roof over his head, Magnus was there and he was slowly getting along with Asmodeus - he couldn’t really complain about things and for the first thing in a long time he managed to finally let his guard down and just relax. His family and friends would come over every now and then, mainly using Magnus’ portals because they didn’t wanna be seen or followed by one of the royal guard members. Underhill was still on their side and was coming also over every now and then to tell them what was going on inside of the castle. Apparently, Alec was still being wanted and it didn’t seem like they were going to be stopping any time soon. However, Underhill promised that he’d pull a few strings here and there and try to make the Clave see that what they were doing was wrong. 

Alec tried not to think of it too much and at times he completely forgot that he was wanted, though he didn’t really wander much outside and he missed those days of freedom. It was annoying to be living in hiding, but it was lots better than being deruned and then executed for his crimes, biting on his lip and he then shook his head. Usually, if theft was involved, people would get fined or put in prison for a couple of months. The Clave didn’t really give a shit because they were swimming in money and Alec wasn’t the first person that tried to steal from them in order to use the money to better out their life situations.

The Clave really were the worst - they used up the money all of themselves and let the other people suffer financially because of that. Alec couldn’t muster where all that money was going to and it boggled his mind. His parents were on in, but they got shut down and Alec wished that he could expose them and show the people how they truly were, biting on his lip as he was thinking. Currently, he was sitting on the chair and was pretending to be reading, but all in all he was just spacing out and thinking about everything that went down. Sooner or later, he’d have to face the consequences for his actions, but he wasn’t just going to let the Clave do what they wanted. He was going to have a just and not fabricated trail -  _ much luck to him, huh? _

If only there was something that he could do! He knew that the daughter of the Consul herself, Aline, used to be his friend and she was also a lot different from her parents, who tried to hammer it down into her that it was wrong to be different from everybody else. She and Alec used to be quite good friends, but that was ages ago and he wondered how she was doing at the moment. Maybe she has also changed and was now just like the rest of them, though Alec hoped that she didn’t follow their path and he was sighing, trying to focus on the book and then he looked outside, through the window and then perked up when he noticed that Asmodeus was looking at him.

“You miss it, don’t you?” asked Asmodeus and Alec cocked his head to the side and then closed his book, not really following Asmodeus and he didn’t say anything. “The freedom, I mean,” he then said and Alec nodded - he truly missed it, but he understood that he needed to stay low. Underhill, Jace and his family were working hard to try to bring him to a fair trial, so he was going to have to wait and not ruin all of their hard work. “Yeah, I thought so,” said Asmodeus and Alec sadly sighed.

“I’m sorry it’s taking such a long time,” he said and then looked down apologetically and sighed sadly. “It must be an inconvenience for you that I’m staying here, huh?” he asked and at first Asmodeus wanted to agree, but then he just shook his head. It was at first, but now he was kind of fond of the boy. Asmodeus finally saw that Alec wasn’t a bad person like others were trying to portray him. He wasn’t a bad person, he just made a bad decision and he realised that he couldn’t judge Alec solely on that one decision, even if it was pretty bad and he hoped that they would find a way for the Clave to see that there had to be another way to approach the boy’s case.

“At first it was, but eh,” said Asmodeus and then gave Alec a little smile and shrugged. “I wasn’t a fan at all, but I’ve seen how much you love my son, so I cannot really judge you too much,” said Asmodeus and then made a little pause. “One bad decision shouldn’t really determine how I feel about you, so I’m glad I decided to give you a second chance,” said Asmodeus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up because he hadn’t received such a compliment from Asmodeus yet and it was nice knowing that Magnus’ father approved of him. He looked down and then just nodded because he was glad, he was really glad that he was finally a member of Magnus’ family. Well, he hoped that Asmodeus considered him to be a family.

“Thank you,” said Alec and Asmodeus sighed. “You know, I just hope that some good news soon come from Alicante because I can’t keep on hiding here forever,” said Alec and then started biting on his lip and he was starting to get a little bit nervous, but luckily Asmodeus was there to make the nervous hunter calm down a little bit and he placed his hand on top of Alec’s shoulder and then he shook his head.

“You can stay here for as long as possible,” said Asmodeus softly. “I really doesn’t bother me,” he carried on and Alec gulped down. As much as that sounded nice and kind coming from the older man, Alec still wanted freedom. Not only for him, but for Magnus as well. Right now, they couldn’t even leave the castle and go out together. Magnus was the only one that would travel to the city. He could go to the Hunter’s Moon to visit some of Magnus’ friend, but he still didn’t want to risk it and he knew how much Magnus wanted them to hang out somewhere else than in the castle, even if it was spacious and had plenty of space - that just wasn’t enough. 

“Yes, I know, but,” said Alec and then looked up to see if Magnus was somewhere around, but it seemed that Magnus was still busy creating the new outfit for the chameleon, who didn’t know if he should be impressed or not. Since Magnus wasn’t there, he could talk a little bit more what was on his mind. “I don’t want to make Magnus feel trapped. His whole life he wanted to go out,” he said and Asmodeus nodded, knowing that it was his fault and he was still in the process of forgiving himself even if Magnus had forgiven him a long time ago. “I mean right now we can’t even go out on a proper date because there’s a possibility that someone would call guards on me,” said Alec and wrinkled his nose. “As you’ve probably heard, they’ve put a bounty on me, so-”

“Yeah, they’re the worst, but also… you shouldn’t worry too much about it,” said Asmodeus. “My son loves you, so it really doesn’t matter to him where the two of you are. As long as you’re safe and sound - that’s all that matters to him,” said Asmodeus and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that, but in his opinion, it still wasn’t fair to Magnus. And even if he was free to walk one day; the matter of the fact was  _ when _ was that day going to happen. He didn’t want to hold Magnus back and-

“I know, but it isn’t fair to him,” mumbled Alec under his breath and then just shook his head. “I love Magnus and-” he started, but then he stopped talking because he could hear something shifting by the door and he perked up.  _ So, they weren’t alone, were they?  _ It was pretty obvious that Magnus was there, listening to them talking and Asmodeus chuckled, but Alec flushed all up to his ears because Magnus had just heard him admitting to saying that he loved him. They’ve been together for quite a bit now, but they really didn’t get to the  _ I love you  _ part. Alec wanted to say it for a while now, but he didn’t want to scare the warlock away, so he decided to keep on waiting a little bit more for the perfect opportunity to come and he was nervously biting on his lip.

Magnus, who was standing on the other side of the room, was over-heating as well and he was fanning himself with his hands because  _ Alexander had just told his father that he loved him and everything else didn’t matter because Alec loved him.  _ Yes, he knew that Alec loved him, but it was different now that he actually heard Alec saying the L word and he rubbed his palms together. Oh, how much he wanted to say it as well, but he kept on stalling as Alec didn’t say it, so he also didn’t say it and it was just… a big deal, yes. Magnus was biting on his lip because he didn’t mean to get caught, but as Alec said it, he kind of hit the door with his knee and he was done for. He could try running and hiding, but it was no use and he was already caught, pressing his cold palms against his warm cheeks and he was just..  _ trying to be calm and be somehow rational but inside he was screaming and- _

Magnus was in heaven.

He was searching for Alexander because he wanted to show him the outfit he made for Raphael, but all of that was forgotten when he heard that Alec had been talking about him with his father and there were so many things that he wanted to say to the hunter - that he didn’t feel trapped staying inside with him, that he wasn’t right, that it was completely fair, but all of that didn’t matter at the moment after he heard Alec saying that he loved him and his stomach made a flip, his heart jumped and he needed a moment to calm down. He was taking deep breaths in and then he heard Alec say, “Magnus has been listening to the two of us, huh?” 

Asmodeus chuckled and then looked towards the door. “Yes, I do think my son is there listening to us. A bad habit that he got from me, actually,” said Asmodeus and then chuckled again. Alec found Magnus adorable at the moment and then he just bit on his lip.  _ He wished Magnus would come out of hiding and face him,  _ he wanted to see just what kind of an expression he was making. “You don’t have to keep on hiding, son, come out and join us here,” said Asmodeus happily and Magnus’ head slowly peeked inside of the room and Alec could see just how red Magnus’ cheeks were -  _ so, he heard absolutely everything.  _ Alec was glad about it, because-

“I knew it,” said Alec and chuckled, but Magnus didn’t really try to hide that he was listening to the two of them. There were just so many things that he wanted to say, but all that he could really say was,

“Alexander, I love you too.”

Alec smiled softly and then stood up. Asmodeus didn’t really know why the two of them were making a big deal out of that as he thought that it was pretty much obvious that the two of them loved each other, but then again…  _ there were many things that he didn’t get about to younger generations.  _ People were a lot more sappy when they were younger - Asmodeus himself might had been a little bit like that in his younger years - and he just chuckled as he watched his son literally run up to Alec and then give him one of the biggest and warmest hugs possible. Alec wanted to say something back, but Magnus just kissed him and that was Asmodeus’ cue to leave the two lovebirds alone for the time being.

* * *

“Underhill, I do hope you bring us good news,” said Magnus. It was the next day and Underhill was visiting at the moment, saying that he had some important news. He had sent them a fire message, but he didn’t specify if the news that he got was good or bad and it made both Magnus and Alec really nervous about it. Alec was holding onto Magnus’ hand and was trying to remain calm and positive, but given how things were going before, he couldn’t help but worry. Luck was rarely on his side these days.

“A lot went down in the last week,” said Underhill and Alec perked up. “Some of it is good, some of it is still bad, I’m not going to lie,” said Underhill and Alec felt his stomach turning and not in a good way this time. “Which one do you want first?” asked Underhill and Alec looked at Magnus, because did it really matter?

“Give us the bad news first, Theo,” said Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Okay,” said Underhill and was biting on his lip. “The Clave is still relentlessly searching for you,” said Underhill. “They again went to your family’s place and tore it all around just to find you and… it’s bad,” said Underhill and Alec felt anger kicking in. “Upon not being able to find you, they decided that your father is your accomplice - don’t ask me how they just managed to figure it out. I think they just pulled it out of their asses because they’re ridiculous,” grumbled Underhill. “And he’s to be taken to the court in a few days,” he said and Alec looked really pale because he didn’t want this - the last thing to happen was to get his family involved, then again it didn’t surprise him. The Clave truly used the lowest of low methods. 

"They can't do that!" said Alec and raised his voice. The Clave has always been playing dirty, but with this they just hit a completely new low and Alec was just admonished how someone could steep so low just for a fucking crown. Though he knew that it was so much more than that crown by now and he gritted his teeth. "I can't allow them to do that," said Alec and then he shook his head. "It's not fair that my dad will get punished for my crime. I'll go there and turn myself in," said Alec and Magnus felt his stomach turning.  _ Alexander couldn't do that or they will- _

"Alexander, you can't!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Watch my dad be dragged away and tear my family apart even more?" asked Alec because he was so sick of it all. He was going to end it and maybe then his poor family will finally get some peace.

"It's just a manipulation technique on their part," said Magnus because that much was obvious to him. It was obvious to Alec, but what else was there to do? He was sick of running and-

"Magnus is right," said Underhill and Alec sighed, finally settling down and murmured a silent sorry to Magnus for raising his voice. Magnus didn't really hold it against him because he couldn't even imagine how Alec must've felt and he wished he could do something more to actually help the situation. 

"You-you said there's good news too?" asked Alec and ran his fingers through his hair. The blonde nodded.

"Right," said Underhill and nodded because not all was lost quite yet. "There may actually be a way. An old friend of yours jumped in, saying that she wants to help you out," said Underhill and Alec perked up because that had to be Aline. He nodded and then gave Underhill the chance to explain himself. "She's the daughter of Consul and-"

"Aline," said Alec softly and Underhill nodded.

"Guess we're not the only ones that has noticed how corrupt the Clave has gotten - especially the last few years have been horrible. They keep on piling money for themselves while the rest of the kingdom is slowly slipping into poverty and we all think it's time for a change and the members need to switch. A younger generation should take their places," said Underhill and Alec couldn't agree more. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Alec.

"Currently we're working a case against them but it's gonna take time and patience," said Underhill and dragged his fingers through his curls.

"We don't have time, my father-"

"Is on it," said Underhill. "He agreed to go with the guards," he said. Alec wanted to protest, but Underhill spoke up again. “It’ll buy us time, besides… I’ll be on the watch all of the time down in the dungeons, so I will make sure that nothing happens to him,” said Underhill and Alec felt a bit better, but still they were playing with fire. He didn’t know how to feel about it all. What if they got caught - that would be  _ really _ bad. “Alec, I promise, I will not let  _ anything _ happen to your father. If there will be any threat, I’ll remove him from the situation,” said Underhill and Alec took in a deep breath and then looked into Underhill’s eyes. “Trust me,” said Underhill and Alec in the end, after a lot of thinking, finally nodded and then took Underhill’s hand, shaking it.

“Okay,” said Alec and then chewed on his lip. “But, please,  _ hurry. _ ”

“Will do,” said Underhill. “I promise you; you’ll get a fair trial.” 

Alec sure hoped so. 


	17. Chapter 17

‘’Ugh, I hate seeing you like this,’’ muttered Magnus, visiting Alec in his cell. A lot has happened in the last few months - the secrets of the Clave have been finally brought out on the open and people finally saw them for who they truly were; justice was finally there for the Lightwoods, even if it took nearly ten years, but people finally saw that all of the years back then, the Lightwoods weren’t the traitors like the Clave was making them out to be and there were far more cases than only them. A lot of people from the royal guards also came through together with Underhill and helped to bring the justice finally to the kingdom of Alicante. It wasn’t an easy path for sure, but Downworld came to help them as well and finally they managed to overthrow the corrupt system. A lot was lost, but also a lot was gained and the rest was history.

The first thing that happened under the new leadership, was Alec’s trial. Even though that Aline didn’t really want to be putting her old friend behind bars, it was the right thing to do. After all, Alec did steal something that belonged to the kingdom, but Aline was trying to make the circumstances around it and Alec’s reasons more understandable and after the hearing, people actually felt for Alec. Not all of them, but a lot of them because the people knew how it was to be living in poverty. The Clave was getting richer, while the people were getting poorer with each month, so they could understand the want to take care of one’s family. After all, Alec didn’t steal for himself, but he did it so that his family could be better in the financial department. 

It seemed that things were getting brighter in that aspect. Both, Maryse and Robert got their old jobs back and Aline herself made sure that both of them were getting a raise. Isabelle was old enough to be working as well and she was to be in charge of the royal weaponry. That was something that Underhill and Jace made sure that was to happen. And as for Alec… well. He’d be released in a few months, but until then, he was staying in his cell and he just sighed, biting on his lip when he was looking at his boyfriend, worried about him and he just smiled. Alec didn’t really feel bad about what happened to him - he was going to be out in a few months and he was going to be a free man after that. No more being chased around and he and Magnus could actually have a normal life. Though he was going to miss travelling around, but then again, who said that their adventures should end?

‘’Magnus, don’t feel too bad,’’ said Alec and then just shrugged, placing his palms over Magnus’, which were holding onto the bars as he was trying to get closer to him, but that was as close as they could get for the time being. ‘’I’ll be out before you know it. It’s kind of my fault, remember? I did steal something and considering what almost happened to me before, I think I’ll live spending a few months in here,’’ said Alec and surprised himself with it. Months ago he would never say something like. Actually, he would probably blame someone else for his own mistakes and he just smiled.  _ So, that was what they called character development… or something?  _

It really wasn’t that bad. Usually he was spending the time alone, or Jace and Underhill would keep him company. Not to mention that his family members were there a few times a day and Magnus was there almost… whole days. Underhill would have to drag the warlock out of the castle way after the visiting hours were over and Alec just smiled because he knew that in a couple of months, all of this was going to be over and he would be finally able to start a new chapter of his life, which he was really looking forward to. And for a good reason; Magnus was going to be in it and he couldn’t wait!

‘’Still,’’ stressed Magnus and then shook his head, snapping his fingers and Alec’s eyes widened because it seemed that Magnus brought again bearing gifts. ‘’This,’’ said Magnus and handed Alec the blanket, melting the hunter’s heart in the process. ‘’You said the last time that you get very chilly in the evenings, so I brought you a blanket, I hope it’ll keep you warm. I-I washed it with Sandalwood scented soap, so that it can remember you of me,’’ he said and his cheeks reddened a little bit. Alec grinned and nodded -  _ that was true.  _

‘’Thank you, Magnus, I’ll-’’

‘’Also, a pillow,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’I’ve been watching that old one that you have in there and it can’t really be comfortable, can it?’’ asked Magnus and snapped his fingers, making the old pillow disappear and he replaced it with a new one, that was a lot more comfortable and Alec was biting on his lip. He needed not to smile like an idiot, but it was kind of tough and he just nodded. ‘’Yes, that is going to be much better,’’ announced Magnus and opened his mouth, because he had more things with him. ‘’And also, take this,’’ said Magnus and gave Alec a picnic basket.

‘’Um, Magnus, I think you’re kind of over-reacting. I’ll be-’’

‘’No,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’You-you need to eat and you’re looking thinner already,’’ said Magnus and shuddered. Alec once complained that the food sucked there, so Magnus made sure that he brought a lot from home. ‘’My dad and I made it, it’s all home made and you should eat it up while it’s still warm,’’ said Magnus and then nodded, heating it up with his magic. ‘’There, now it’s warm for sure,’’ said Magnus and then looked down. ‘’I… what else? I had more things to give you,’’ he said and Alec placed the basket next to him and then took Magnus’ hands again into his own and then just shook his head.

‘’Magnus, relax and calm down, you’ve already given me more than I actually need,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at him and in the end he just calmed down and nodded. He didn’t want to waste their precious time thinking about things, he wanted to spend it talking with Alec because he knew that soon he would have to leave and he didn’t want to.

‘’Yes, okay, you’re right,’’ said Magnus and then gave Alec a little smile. ‘’So, um, what did you do today?’’ asked Magnus and then was horrified with himself because that was probably quite a rude question. Just what was Alec supposed to say? 

‘’Beat Jace in poker,’’ said Alec proudly and he grinned all the way up to his ears. That made Magnus feel relieved and he nodded. Right, he had a lot of visitors, so… Magnus chuckled and then just shook his head. ‘’And won all of his apples,’’ he said just as Magnus was about to question him what they were playing for with the game of poker and he started laughing because he could just imagine the look on Jace’s face. The horse had to be pissed, right? Magnus winked.

‘’Ah, you’re so cool, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. 

‘’I am,’’ said Alec, patting his own back.

‘’How pissed was Jace?’’ asked Magnus and Alec was glad that Magnus asked because he couldn’t wait to tell him all about that - how he got to rub it into Jace’s face  _ and  _ how he was happily stuffing his face with all of those won apples. His stomach hurt afterwards, but it was so totally worth it!

* * *

Alec was leaning against the wall and was looking through the small window that he had. He couldn’t see much from there, the sky was being visible and he was smiling when he was watching the stars, though sorrow filled his heart just a little bit. It was at moments like this that he really hated it in there. Usually, he was okay, but when it got dark and Magnus had to leave, the guards monitoring the prisoners, that was when he got really lonely and he just sighed. Still, it felt a bit better knowing that Magnus was probably gazing upon the same pretty stars and he smiled, remembering their little adventure fondly. They were gazing up at the stars then too and he chuckled. Just who knew that a warlock would come to mean so much to him in just a little span of time? Sighing happily, Alec closed his eyes and smiled.

‘’Ah, I miss Magnus,’’ he muttered and bit onto his lip. Just how amazing would it be if Magnus was there with him at the moment? That was everything that wished for, but he knew that he was reaching to far with it. He was just smiling and then he sighed, slowly turning around. And just as he turned around, he noticed a tall figure standing in the cell with him and he stumbled back because he couldn’t see anyone before. And how… how did they get in there?! Alec didn’t hear any door being unlocked or- just as he was about to scream, the person stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight shining on them and Alec’s jaw dropped because  _ it was Magnus!  _

‘’Magnus!’’ almost screamed Alec and Magnus quickly placed hands on top of his mouth.

‘’Shh, do you want the entire castle to hear you?’’ hissed Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head. Oh, of course not! Right, he was just surprised. ‘’Good, now then,’’ whispered Magnus and then stepped back, smiling when he saw Alec’s surprised face. 

‘’Magnus, what are you doing here?’’ whispered Alec and started looking around. ‘’You have to leave because… the guards will catch you and then you’ll be in big trouble as well, you’re not supposed to be here,’’ said Alec, panicking around and he then shuddered a little bit. A guard was soon going to walk past his cell!

‘’No one will come, chill,’’ said Magnus.

‘’ _ Chill?! _ ’’

‘’Theo has us covered,’’ said Magnus and winked. ‘’I begged him if I can visit and… well. He didn’t really want to listen, but once Marcel stepped in in trying to persuade him, Underhill promised me that he was on the watch for this evening, so,’’ said Magnus and happily clasped his hands together. ‘’He agreed for me to come here and spend some time with you,’’ said the warlock happily and batted his lashes. Alec cocked his head and then hummed -  _ oh, so that was why none of the guards came by that evening, huh?!  _ Interesting. Still, he was happily to see Magnus and he quickly stepped closer.

‘’Fuck. I missed you,’’ said Alec and Magnus ran into his arms.

‘’I miss you too, Alexander, so  _ much _ ,’’ whispered Magnus and smiled as he felt those big arms wrapping around him.  _ He has missed that so much _ and Magnus let his eyes fell close as he continued the hug for a little longer, taking in a long breath and he then just giggled happily. Though, he needed to be still quiet even if Underhill was in on it. So, he just pressed his lips together and before he could really do anything, Alec already placed his lips on top of his -  _ the hunter couldn’t help himself, he missed his Magnus so much.  _ They haven’t kissed ever since the trial and it’s been a month, he missed him so much. Emotionally and physically and he pressed their lips together for a few more times until he finally had enough of Magnus  _ for now.  _

‘’Sorry, I got a little bit, um, carried away,’’ said Alec and then giggled. ‘’Man, I really have to thank Underhill - he was a good friend, he needed to thank him for this, somehow and he just grinned when he saw Magnus in his arms, just gazing up at him, his golden eyes shining in the dark and Alec sighed happily. ‘’I love you so much, Magnus,’’ said Alec and Magnus happily grinned and then just hummed.

‘’Not as much as I love you,’’ whispered the warlock back and Alec felt challenged -  _ did he honestly question the amount of love he had for him?  _ Of course not, it was a joke and Alec started giggling in silence, trying to be as silent as possible as he lifted Magnus up and carried him over to his very uncomfortable bed. Magnus wrinkled his nose when he was planted on it, but he smiled when he saw that Alec kept his blanket and pillow. ‘’Oh, my darling, how can you relax on this thing? It’s made out of metal,’’ said Magnus as he was sitting on the bed and then snapped his fingers, thus gifting Alec a new bed. ‘’There, much better,’’ said Magnus and Alec was cracking up.

‘’Magnus, this is a prison, not a palace,’’ said Alec, though he couldn’t disagree. The bed was hell and he was melting as he sat on the soft mattress and Magnus only shook his head because that was completely and totally irrelevant.

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus seriously. ‘’Your hiney deserves the best in the whole kingdom, be it a prison or not,’’ said Magnus quite seriously and Alec blinked a few times and then just tackled Magnus onto the bed with him and just curled up next to him.

  
‘’Love you so, so much, Magnus,’’ muttered Alec into Magnus’ ear and the warlock couldn’t hide his flush that time. Even if it was dark, Alec could feel how Magnus’ cheeks heated up.  _ Fucking adorable.  _ Alec really couldn’t wait to get out of there so that the two of them could finally start their life together


	18. Chapter 18

**A year later**

‘’Magnus, does he have to come with us?’’ whined Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest when he saw Jace, the horse standing there and giving him a glare. Alec pouted and then marched over to his boyfriend, who was laughing softly. Ah, yes, a lot has changed in a year. Alec was a free man, he was now helping Jace with training rookie Shadowhunters and he was doing a pretty good job. Jace and Alec made quite the team and at the moment, Alec and Magnus were taking some well deserved time off and were going to be travelling together. Magnus, on the other hand, had now quite a few clients that he was helping almost on daily business - he had a bright career. 

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and looked at the hunter. He then rolled his eyes and nodded when the frog said something. Alec still didn’t completely get how the two of them talked - Magnus somehow managed to understand him - who knew. And of course Raphi was coming on their trip as well. ‘’I thought we’ve agreed - Jace is going to be there to keep us company  _ and _ carry our things,’’ said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.  _ Yes, it was supposed to be a trip without using any magic.  _ All of that made sense, but he still wanted to be only with Magnus.

‘’I know, I know,’’ said Alec and in the end only ignored Jace at his best way possible. Magnus only shook his head and then placed Raphael on top of Jace’s head, giving the horse a little pep talk, trying to make him see that Alec didn’t really mean what he was saying. He was just grumpy and he was pouting over at the side. Magnus grinned and he knew a trick or two how to get Alexander smiling again. 

Magnus was beyond happy. Things were finally at peace now - Alexander had a bright career, and so did he. Also, his father was more than accepting of their relationship now. He also helped get Alec sooner out of the prison back then and the two of them got along pretty well, as did the entire of the Lightwoods. Lightwood - Bane family dinners were quite the tradition by then and Magnus puffed his cheeks. Alexander and him even lived together now! A little cottage, that was pretty close to everyone (both of their families still wanted them to be close to them, of course!). And the Lightwood family name was fully restored and were once again respected people. 

Alec didn’t look impressed when he saw Magnus talking to Jace like that - jealous again? Magnus chuckled and then walked over to him, took his face into his palms and then kissed the adorable pout away. ‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and winked softly. ‘’No need to be pouting, you know you’re still number one in my eyes,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears. Um, of course he was! Also, Jace was a freaking horse, so… Alec grumbled, but then just smiled and sighed, nodding. Yes, of course he was - Jace had nothing on him and in the end he finally stopped complaining. ‘’Okay now?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’Good, I’ll go grab the last of our things and then we can get going,’’ said the warlock happily. That gave Alec the opportunity to talk to Jace and tell him his limits!

‘’Fleabag, listen up,’’ said Alec and Jace gave him an offended look. ‘’Magnus and I decided to take you on the trip, but you must know your limits. You will not cockblock us under any cirmumstances or there will be serious consequences. You don’t even wanna see my bad side because I swear-’’ started Alec, but then saw that Raphael was pulling faces up there and he looked up at him. ‘’Look,  _ frog _ , same goes for you. You will not disturb - Magnus and I are going on a holiday and if any of you will try and-’’ started the hunter, strutting around, but Magnus came out and he narrowed his eyes.

‘’Alexander, what in the world are you doing?’’ he asked and narrowed his eyes.

Alec immediately stopped and he was again transformed into a soft puppy. ‘’Nothing, my sweetest, love of my love,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted and then just shook his head. Alec still had his moments, but at the same time, it was what made him fall for him in the first place. A little bit of arrogance never hurt anyone, he quite liked it. Shaking his head, he walked closer and placed the bags on top of Jace and then looked at him.

‘’Not too heavy, is it?’’ asked Magnus and Jace only shook his head and then looked again at Alec.  _ His eyes were laughing at the hunter!  _ Raphael was laughing up there and Alec wanted to grab him and… do completely nothing because they were his friends! Still, he was pissed off and then he went closer to Magnus, but not without showing Jace that he was watching him. Jace and Raphael were entertained because the Shadowhunter wasn’t going to do anything with Magnus around. 

‘’Can we go?’’ whined Alec.

‘’Yes, yes,’’ said Magnus and then chuckled. ‘’Don’t be so grumpy, come on, this will be fun. Just like when we’ve met,’’ said Magnus and then winked. Alec took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes for a split second, memories flashing in front of his eyes and then he nodded because that was so true. And he was looking forward to it. ‘’Are you up for another adventure with me, Shadowhunter?’’ asked Magnus and Alec grinned.

‘’Always if it’s with you, Magnus,’’ said Alec and then kissed Magnus, who happily kissed him back. 

So, they headed… yet another adventure to come. Alec was laughing when he felt Magnus’ hand in his and he happily sighed.  _ Ah, he couldn’t be happier and neither could Magnus.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story to the end. The end is finally here and I am as so grateful to all of you! Thank you for support, love you all so much. Loved this one so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you liked it XD


End file.
